Hope of Darkness
by Sakura Martinez
Summary: Complete! T.K and Kari are on the biggest adventure of their lives. With some special appearances! A Takari fanfic!
1. Chapter 1: Summer Vacation

Digimon Fanfic Hope of Darkness by Haru Glory  
  
Disclaimer, I don't own Digimon or the characters. I do own the made up ones. Oh, this is by the way, the 'renovated' chapter. I had received many e-mails about the format so I changed it. Hope you guys can tell me if this is much better or if I have to fix it again.  
  
Chapter 1: Summer Vacation  
  
beep, beep, beep  
  
The alarm clock on T.K.'s bedside table rang again and again until Patamon woke up and pressed the button triggering the Alarm clock to stop beeping. It has already been three long years since he and Takeru, as well as the other younger digidestineds and their partner digimons defeated their last enemy, Malo Myotismon. And at last it was the beginning of T.K and the others' summer vacation,  
  
" Which means we can go on adventures like before." Patamon thought,  
  
He was still dreaming of the adventures that his human friend, Hikari and Gatomon, Davis and Veemon, Ken and Wormon, Yolei and Hawkmon as well as Cody and Armadillomon can have in their very long and many spare time when he looked over at Takeru.  
  
" I guess it's okay to let him sleep some more" Patamon muttered, " It is his vacation."  
  
Then it suddenly hit the little light brown digimon. There's an outing that the whole younger generation of digidestineds plan together and if T.K. won't wake up soon he and his partner will be left behind!  
  
"T.K." The digimon called out shaking the still sleeping T.K several times.  
  
After several attempts, Patamon became desperate and irritated.  
  
" I don't have a choice T.K.", the digimon said, " so please WAKE UP!!!"  
  
With that Patamon jumped up and landed directly on T.K's belly causing the poor sleeping young lad to wake up with a loud shout.  
  
" Patamon?! What did you do that for?" T.K. asked after being shook wide- awake thanks to Patamon.  
  
" We're going to be late for the outing if we don't hurry up!" Patamon answered flying around the room.  
  
"Outing? What outing?" The still sleepy human asked.  
  
"OUR outing?" Patamon exclaimed, " You know, the outing that you, KARI and the rest of the DIGIDESTINEDS planned for today?" the digimon continued emphasizing the words Kari and Digidestineds knowing that T.K would surely be wide awake after hearing just about anything about Kari.  
  
Patamon has been with T.K. since their first meeting at the digital world, which was several years ago so he practically knows T.K as if they were together since T.K. was still a baby. Patamon has noticed that T.K. has feelings for the young lady and the feeling of this being true was clarified when T.K. accidentally let it slip while talking with Yolei and him. And just as Patamon has predicted the youth shot wide awake as if splashed by an icy cold bucket of water.  
  
" What?! The Outing is today?!" T.K. exclaimed then began to run around the room getting ready in a rush.  
  
"Why the rush T.K., your friends would surely wait for you before they start the fun" Patamon spoke surprised at how fast T.K. can work.  
  
" I promised Kari we'd meet at the buss stop!" T.K. answered, " I don't want to ruin my reputation with her!"  
  
" It figures," The flying digimon replied, " Either that or you won't get more cool points out from her, right?"  
  
" Patamon, this isn't the time for that!" T.K. exclaimed while half blushing, " Hurry up and help me will you?"  
  
Several minutes later, T.K. and Patamon shot out of the house after making sure that they have all they could possibly need at the beach and after leaving a note to his brother, Matt.  
  
Meanwhile at the Buss stop.  
  
" That's a switch." Gatomon spoke while looking from right to left for any sign of Patamon or his partner T.K., " I can't believe that T.K. would actually let you wait here."  
  
" Oh, c'mon Gatomon." Kari defended while doing the exact thing that her partner is doing, " I'm sure that he has a great explanation for this." Then Kari paused for a while.  
  
" T.K what's taking you so long?" she thought. "You're never late for something like this."  
  
Two minutes later, T.K and Patamon was spotted by the cat digimon running or in Patamon's case hanging for dear life on T.K.'s hat.  
  
" I'm sorry I'm late!" T.K. bellowed. " I.uh." T.K continued trying to think for a good explanation.  
  
" Save the explanations later, T.K." Kari smiled, " For now we have an outing to go to."  
  
T.K. has always admired Kari's smile so when she smiled her immortal smile, T.K. felt himself staring at Kari. Patamon noticed this so the light brown digimon cough several times to bring T.K back to reality.  
  
" Good thing she didn't noticed you." Patamon whispered when they were already inside the bus that will take them towards the beach resort that they all agreed to 'visit'.  
  
Several hours later, T.K. and Kari with their partners and backpacks arrived at the Victoria Beach Resort.  
  
"Finally." Yolei shouted at once when she saw that the whole group was complete.  
  
"Nice to see you too Yolei." Kari said while trying to hide some giggle from her friend and ally.  
  
" What took you so long T.K.?" Cody managed to say while trying to catch Upamon, Armadillomon's In-Training form.  
  
" Huh? Oh.that.I..uh." T.K. muttered trying to find a good answer.  
  
" Yeah, T.P." Davis bellowed, " Hey there Kari!"  
  
"Not again." T.K. and Kari both sighed. Davis has always had a crush on Kari.  
  
This made Kari and T.K. very much annoyed. It was fine by T.K. since he could see that Kari wasn't showing any affection to Davis, but since he and Kari were always seen together, Davis has labelled him and anyone who gets too close on Kari as his 'rival'. Kari was annoyed because for the fact that Davis always likes to act cool, calls her his 'girlfriend' and act obnoxious.  
  
"Huh? Where's Ken?" Kari noticed while trying to evade several questions from Davis.  
  
" Oh, Ken" Yolei replied, " He's near the cabin trying to cook some barbeque."  
  
" Ken? Cook?" T.K. sounded surprised. " I didn't know he could cook."  
  
" Finally you spoke without stuttering!" Cody exclaimed. With that comment T.K. blushed a little causing everyone to laugh including him.  
  
With that, they began to head to where Ken and wormmon were. While on the way, Yolei move closer to Kari and they began to talk.  
  
" So, Kari." Yolei began, " Why were you two late? You didn't."  
  
Kari blushed before answering, " Yolei! Of course not!" Then she straightened her face, " We're not THAT close."  
  
Yolei just smiled, " So.why were you late?"  
  
" its T.K.'s faults ask him. That is if he can answer you without the uh and ummms." Kari replied sighing.  
  
"Maybe that's what I should do." Yolei said.  
  
" You'll ask him?" Kari sounded surprised, she has already known Yolei for more than four years but she never thought that she could have guts to ask a guy about something that he doesn't seem willing to answer.  
  
" Of course. that is if you won't." Yolei replied as if daring Kari to do it.  
  
But before Kari could answer, Davis has caught up with their walking phase.  
  
" SO Kari!" Davis said  
  
"Hi, Davis." Kari sighed.  
  
Behind the trio, Cody and T.K. were walking in their own phase when T.K. saw that Davis was trying to pull some moves on Kari again.  
  
" Davis." T.K. thought.  
  
Cody who was a quick observer, noticed that T.K. has one of his frustrated face on him. As far as Cody knows, T.K. only looks like that when there's an evil digimon trying to take over the real world and the digital world or whenever Davis tries something funny on Kari.  
  
"It's the second one." Cody thought, " I'm sure of it."  
  
" Hey T.K." Cody said facing T.K. " You're not jealous of Davis are you?" Cody asked.  
  
" Jealous? Me? With Davis?" T.K. wondered, " Why should I and with what?"  
  
" His courage and guts?" Cody answered casually.  
  
" Don't be ridiculous." T.K. defended.  
  
" You can't lie to me, T.K." Cody answered back making sure that no one could hear them, "I've known you long enough T.K."  
  
T.K sighed, " Yeah. maybe your right." T.K. answered, " Just a little bit though."  
  
After a couple of minutes, the gang finally arrived at the cabin where Ken and Wormmon were busy preparing for lunch.  
  
" Hey there Ken!" T.K. and Kari greeted.  
  
" Oh, hi there T.K, Kari. What took you guys so long?" Ken asked like the others before him.  
  
" A little problem I encountered back home." T.K. answered at once.  
  
" Well, I hope you fixed it." Kari said looking worried.  
  
" Of course I had. right Patamon?" T.K. answered. The digimon on top of his head nodded in agreement.  
  
" So what are we going to do now?" T.K continued.

" Why don't both of you put your stuff inside first? Our rooms at the right, Kari" Yolei replied, "While the guys room are at the left, T.K." she continued.  
  
" Thanks." The two replied.

To be continued...

N/A: That's the first chapter everyone. Quite long if you ask me. I'm still thinking about the next chapter and hopefully I'll be able to upload it next week. No flames please and please review. 


	2. Chapter 2: Head ache

Digimon Fanfic  
  
Hope of Darkness by Haru Glory  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said before, I don't own Digimon or any related characters. I do however own this story! Because if I did own Digimon then T.K and Iori wouldn't be jogress partners. So be thankful those who are satisfied with that pairing that I don't own them. This is also one of the chapters that I had fixed. Hope you'll enjoy reading this fic.  
  
Chapter 2: Head ache  
  
After T.K. and Kari had placed their things on their respective rooms, they immediately changed into their swim suit. T.K was wearing green trunks while Kari wore a two-piece, pink and white bathing suit. As always Davis eyes popped out the moment they saw Kari, which made Kari uncomfortable that made T.K more angry than he was with Davis. It was during lunch time that he felt something weird.  
  
" C'mon Kari, why don't you want me to be your boyfriend?" Davis bellowed so loud that all the digidestineds could hear him.  
  
The others didn't care though,  
  
"It's not the first time he asked that." Ken sighed.  
  
T.K. knows that Kari would never choose someone like Davis,  
  
" Man, why can't I ask her that?" T.K. wondered.  
  
"Davis, how many times do I have to tell you?!" Kari exclaimed hoping that this time she would make it loud and clear to Davis that she doesn't want to be with him all day any more. "NO! NO! and NO!"  
  
"Oh, Kari you don't have to be shy." Davis answered back.  
  
That's when T.K. snapped.  
  
" What's your problem Motomiya?!" T.K. shouted at the surprised Davis. "Can't you understand the simple word No?"  
  
Everyone looked at T.K., this was the first time that T.K. shouted at Davis with pure rage,  
  
" I should be the one asking you why you're shouting at me and looking at me like that, Takeiishi!" Davis growled back as he moves closer to T.K. his fist clentched. Kari was shocked to see T.K. like that, she had known T.K. for so long at not once did he became so angry at one of his friends,  
  
" is it because of me?" Kari wondered, "that can't be it. but why is he so angry at Davis?"  
  
Just then when Davis was close enough, T.K. tried to punch him but when he did tried he felt something. It was a shot of icy pain straight at his heart. He felt cold then he passed out.  
  
"T.K.!" Kari exclaimed as the entire gang with their digimons ran towards the unconscious T.K., " Davis what did you do to him?"  
  
" Me? Do? Hey, I didn't do anything!" Davis replied, " He tried to punch me if you hadn't noticed then he just.fainted."  
  
"Ken, would you mind taking a look at him?" Yolei asked, knowing that Ken has studied medicine and with the great knowledge that he has he mastered it.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure." Ken replied and he went to T.K. and tried to decipher what was wrong with their comrade and friend.  
  
After sometime, " That's weird." Ken muttered.  
  
"What's weird Ken?" Kari asked, " Is he alright?"  
  
"Yeah, he's perfectly fine. He's physically fit." Ken replied.  
  
"Then why did he fall unconscious? Basketball games doesn't seem to make him feel like this." Cody pointed out.  
  
All of them fell silent until Patamon spoke up. " I think it is best if we put him inside. It'll do him no good out here."  
  
"Patamon's right.let's go Davis." Ken said lifting T.K.'s upper body.  
  
"Don't try anything stupid Davis." Yolei called out, " Knowing you, you'd try to get back at him for that."  
  
Davis just nodded. While all this was happening, deep in T.K's subconsciousness.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" T.K. wondered, " Where is everybody?" But no one answered,  
  
"Hello? What's going on."  
  
It still remained quiet. T.K. however didn't feel scared or anything. He was about to call out for anybody when someone spoke in a deep icy voice.  
  
" Come to to me" The voice said.  
  
"Who are you! Show yourself!" T.K. answered back.  
  
"Come to me. wings of hope!"  
  
And T.K shot wide awake sweating and panting.When he looked around, everyone was in the guys room even Yolei and Kari as well as their digimon. No one was awake however, no one but Patamon, T.K's faithful companion.  
  
" Finally your awake," Patamon called out as he move closer to his Partner  
  
" Patamon? What happened?" T.K answered back  
  
" You fainted just before you tried to hit Davis," patamon replied, " not to mention that you made everyone worried."  
  
" I can see that," T.K. answered looking at his sleeping companions, " Say what? I tried to punch Davis?"  
  
" Why can't you remember?" Patamon asked confusion showing on the little rookie digimon's face.  
  
" remember? All I remember is telling Davis to lay off.the rest went black from that point." T.K. confessed.  
  
Just then Kari woke up.  
  
" T.K.? Are you all right?" Kari asked trying to get close to T.K without waking her sleeping digimon.  
  
" Kari? You're awake?" T.K. replied, then he looks out at the window towards where the beach was, " I guess I really did made everyone worry."  
  
" Not to mention that you took out all of the fun we could have had today." Kari added, " But that doesn't matter. Whatever did come over you to try and punch Davis?"  
  
" As I was telling Patamon here, I can't remember trying to punch Davis." T.K. protested, " He's not gonna try and get back on me for that would he?"  
  
Kari just stood up and went to the balcony, when she got there she looked at T.K. and replied, " I guess he won't, he seems to be guilty about what happened to you." T.K was surprised,  
  
" guilty him? Ha-ha-ha." then he move to where Kari was, " I never thought you'd tell me that. I never even thought that you would put the words Davis and Guilty together to form a sentence."  
  
With that comment, even Kari laughed, " I guess we should take some sleep."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." And they both returned to their places.  
  
Several minutes later T.K fell asleep again, before Kari herself fell asleep, she muttered " Goodnight" to T.K.  
  
The next day. T.K was the first to wake up around five in the morning so he decided to surprise and pay everyone back for their worries. He went to the cabin's kitchen and started to cook. While Patamon put up the plates. At around five thirty in the morning T.K finished cooking breakfast for the entire digidestineds just in time as all of his friends suddenly began to call out his name.  
  
" T.K.! You dummy where did you go off to!" Davis called out,  
  
Tk heard him and tried to stifle a laugh,  
  
" For the first time, I can't believe he'd be able to call me with my right name." T.K thought  
  
" T.K. where are you?!" This time it was Kari and Cody's voices,  
  
" Man, " T.K thought then finally shouted, " I'm right here you guys!"  
  
"T.K you scared the day lights out of us!" Yolei said as she walks inside the kitchen, " We thought you.what the."  
  
With those comment from Yolei everyone began to run towards the kitchen to see what was wrong and they were as surprised as Yolei was to see a many different kinds of food all ready waiting for them.  
  
"Hey, good morning guys!' T.K began, " Take a seat, and eat as much as you want."  
  
" Wow.what's the occation, T.K." Ken asked  
  
" Occation?" T.K replied, " Oh, well, it's just to show my appreciation, for what you guys did last night."  
  
Then T.K. faced Davis, " I heard that I tried to punch you, Davis, sorry 'bout that."  
  
" What do you mean 'you heard'?" Davis bellowed clenching his fist. " You're the one who tried to punch me and you say you just heard?"  
  
" Well yeah, Patamon and Kari told me about it last night" T.K replied casually.  
  
" I don't get it." Cody said after getting some food and sitting at the sofa  
  
" Wow, wait a minute.did you say last night?" Yolei exclaimed with a look in her eyes.  
  
" Yeah, I woke up at around midnight. something wrong about that?"  
  
" Are you sure you two just talked?" Yolei teased, " Maybe you."  
  
Kari knows what Yolei was trying to say, slightly turning pink Kari said, " What are you talking about Yolei.! We didn't.."  
  
Everyone just laughed at that even T.K. He was still laughing when an intense pain suddenly shot at his head.  
  
" Arghhh." T.K screamed  
  
"T.K." Kari ran towards her best friend, " What's wrong?"  
  
" My.my." T.K tried to speak but couldn't the pain was ezcrutiating.  
  
" Ken!" Yolei called out  
  
" I'm coming!" Ken replied. Kari then move closer to T.K and just when she was about to touch his forehead to see if T.K has caught a fever. The entire group saw both T.K and Kari vanish into thin air.  
  
" What the hell happened?!" Davis shouted.  
  
to be continued  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little bit messy. I will try and arrange it but first I am going to finish this fanfic. For those that reviewed my fic, and asked me to put in some PataGato things, don't worry, you're wish shall be granted in the next chapter. Please review but please if you want something don't flame me, this is my first time to put a story in the net so I am a little bit nervous.  
  
Davis: Yeah, right.  
  
Haru: Butt out Davis!  
  
Davis: Hey, you promised me you'd pair me with someone!  
  
Haru: I will and you will be paired with someone just be patient. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3: Strangers

Digimon Fanfic

Hope of Darkness by Haru Glory

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! But I do own this story and the made up Charas in this story.  
  
Chapter 3: Strangers.  
  
The rest of the digidestineds were shock at what they have saw.  
  
"What the.where did they go?" Davis asked running around the room like an idiot.  
  
" How should we know." Yolei replied with a worried look on her face, " Maybe you two know, you're being quiet." Yolei added facing Gatomon and Patamon.  
  
" No, we don't" Patamon replied  
  
" But it does seem familiar," Gatomon added, " Just like the time that Kari vanished.towards the dark ocean!"  
  
"That can't happen now." Ken said reassuringly, " the dark ocean is only accessible if there's a glint of darkness in the person's heart, despair or any negative feelings. But T.K and Kari doesn't have those feelings, ne?"  
  
Everyone nodded,  
  
" So what should we do?" Cody asked  
  
" Let's call Tai and the older digidestineds" Davis suggested, " They have to know."  
  
" He's right." Patamon agreed, " You guys stay here, Gatomon and I will try and find them at the Digiworld."  
  
" Are you sure, you'll both be alright?" Hawkmon wondered, " It's pretty dangerous since you can't digivolve without your partners."  
  
" It's better than staying here and doing nothing Hawkmon, right Patamon?" Gatomon replied. Patamon just nodded and faced Davis and the others, " So who's kind enough to open the digi-gate?"  
  
Unknown to the others that it wasn't the digiworld that Kari and T.K got themselves at.  
  
" Ahhhh" T.K groaned.,  
  
"T.K.!" Kari shouted.  
  
It was just in time that T.K saw Kari falling that he was able to catch her before loosing balance himself, causing him to fall an Kari fall on top of him.  
  
"Ouch, that hurts." Kari said not noticing where she has landed until she heard T.K. cough and say, " Man, I didn't thought you were this heavy, Kari."  
  
Kari blushed at that comment before climbing off T.K and waking him gently at the head.  
  
" Baka! (idiot)" Kari shouted at her companion.  
  
T.K just laughed knowing that that was most likely what his best friends action would be after being teased. Kari then joined with him after seeing him tossing and turning while laughing at the ground.  
  
When they had finally calmed down, it was the first time they noticed that they were not where they were suppose to be.  
  
" Where are we?" T.K wondered at loud.  
  
" I don't know but I have the feeling that we'll find out soon enough." Kari replied.  
  
Just then they heard a ruffle at the bushes and when they face to see who or what has caused the sound they were surprised to see a sword pointed at them by a young man probably the same age as T.K.  
  
" Who are you strangers?" the young man asked calmly but with force that can make other people tremble.  
  
T.K. then beckoned Kari to move behind him before answering, " I'm Takeru Takeishi and this is my friend Hikari Yagami."  
  
When the young man heard their names his cold eyes changed to and he shealthed his sword.  
  
"So, YOU are Takeru." the young man said, still not leaving his eyes from T.K., " Then the prophecy must be coming true."  
  
" Excuse me, but who are you and where are we?" Kari managed to build up her courage and ask. " And what do you mean by the prophecy? Have we met?" T.k added.  
  
The young man continued to look at them, then began to walk towards where the bush that moved was, " It's not safe to talk about that here. Come follow me if you wish to know."  
  
Without any choice, the two digidestineds follow the strange young man that they have met down into a secret cave hidden behind the bushes.  
  
Meanwhile at the real world.  
  
" What?!" Tai exclaimed, " What do you mean they vanished?!"  
  
"Calm down Tai!" Tai's girlfriend and one of the digidestineds, Sora said trying to make her boyfriend sit down. " it won't help if you act like that."  
  
" Sora's right, I'm sure she's alright since T.K is with her." Tai's best friend and T.K's older brother, Matt said while helping himself with some of the food that Ken has prepared.  
  
"Why don't you guys explain it more clearly, surely there must've been something that happened before that." Izzy said amidst the panic looks of his friends' faces.  
  
"Alright," Ken said calmly, " I'll tell you as much as I know provided that the others will fill in some things that I might forget."  
  
The others nodded and the whole room fell silent. Ken retold the older digidestineds what happened the previous day from the time that T.K has been avoiding questions up to the time that he was about to punch Davis but fainted, to the time that they saw the food prepared up to the time that T.K said his head hearts and then vanished with Hikari who was trying to see if T.k. has a fever.  
  
" And that's what happened." Ken concluded.  
  
" I see." Izzy replied, " I wonder if Jeni can help us."  
  
" Then what are you waiting for Izzy.do your stuff!" Joe called from the kitchen.

So the digidestineds contacted Jeni, meanwhile back at Kari and T.K.  
  
"So what about those questions we asked you earlier?" T.K asked once they were safely inside the passage that leads to a cave.  
  
" Yes.of course, I am Kenya Mohoroba. One of the four crest protectors of the Digiworld."  
  
" Alright Kenya, so where are we Kenya?" Kari asked politely.  
  
"We are at the very depths of the Digiworld where only a chosen few may enter and leave without permission." Kenya said pausing as waiting for Kari and T.K to take in the information that he has given them.  
  
" Then if only a chosen few can enter." Kari asked, " Why are we here?"  
  
" That's right and what do you mean by 'crest protectors'?" T.K added.  
  
" Your question miss Kari leads to the prophecy that I will tell you in a moment," Kenya said looking at Kari then looking back at T.K.," As for the crest protectors, as I've said before, there are four of us. One protecting the east where the Digimon god, Azulongmon is another protecting the south where the Digimon god, Pheonixmon is, another protecting the west where the Digimon god, Bladeramon is and the last protecting the north where the Digimon god, Toquislamon resides." Then Kea paused again before continuing, " As you two may have already known, Azulongmon possesses the orbs of light and hope, as well as those that possesses it's crest."  
  
" Meaning us?" T.K asked  
  
Kenya nodded, " Yes, as Azulongmon possesses the orbs of light, Pheonixmon possesses the orbs of love and courage, Bladermon possesses the orbs of friendship and sincerity, and the last, Toquislamon who possesses the orbs of Reliability and Knowledge. Apart form them, they had chosen four humans such as myself as the one who protects those that holds their symbol. They called them the crest protectors, and I am one of them."  
  
" If you said that you and the other four protect us, then how come we haven't met you until now?" Kari wondered out loud.  
  
" It is for the prophecy." Kenya said as he stands up and moves towards what look like a kitchen,  
  
" I will tell you all about it as we eat, now make yourselves comfortable and rest for a while."  
  
Back at the real world, the others have finally contacted Jeni.  
  
" It's been a long time chosen ones." Jeni said his voice wavering from the static of the digital world, " How may I be of service to you?"  
  
" hello Jeni, you see." Izzy began, " Kari and T.K vanished out of thin air." Izzy paused wondering what Jeni's reaction would be, however Jeni's expression in the monitor didn't even change a bit, " And we were wondering if you might know where they are.can you tell us if they're there?" Izzy finished.  
  
But Jeni didn't speak at once. This made Tai irritated, " C'mon Jeni, my sister and T.K could be in trouble! Speak up!"  
  
Jeni nodded and faced them, " Yes they are here."  
  
" Great!" Everyone exclaimed with happiness and relief.  
  
" But." Jeni continued, everyone stopped dancing for joy feeling that the word 'but' holds dread, " But, I cannot tell you where they are. They have to finish and survive this on their own. That is what the prophecy says."  
  
" Prophecy?" Ken finally asked, " What do you mean by prophecy?"  
  
Meanwhile somewhere at the Digiworld, in a place that the others have not been yet, someone was plotting.  
  
" Master, the child of hope and the child of light has arrived at our world." One week little voice said.  
  
" Good." A much more majestic voice replied, " So, now is the time, for those that hold light in their hearts to fight us.."  
  
"Yes master, but they are not alone, he is with them." The small voice added.  
  
" I see.ha-ha-ha, this is much more interesting prepare me my dragon, we shall go and meet them." The majestic voice replied.  
  
"Wow, this food tastes great!" T.K exclaimed as he taste the food that Kenya prepared.  
  
" It kinda reminds me of the first time I got here." Kari nodded in agreement before turning to face  
  
Kenya who was eating his own portion of the meal, " So are you going to tell us now?"  
  
Kenya sipped his soup and nodded, " I really have no idea what is fully written on the prophecy. Azulongmon only let me read the part concerning both of you and it goes like this:  
One of Light; One of Darkness  
Both the same yet different; Both different yet the same.  
When the tides of fate collides, the memory of the planet shall appear.  
The peak of the mountain shall meet wind the raging strong wind;  
The light that binds the other and the darkness the reigns in one's heart.  
Shall bring the world of chaos back to balance. Balance it will attain.  
Let the truth of Light flicker in thy hearts;  
Light is Light; Darkness is Darkness.  
  
That's all I know." Kenya finished.  
  
" Then what does it mean?" T.K asked.  
  
" I'm sorry all I know is that now is the time for the prophecy to be fulfilled." Kenya answered.  
  
" How did you know that now IS the time?" Kari asked.  
  
" Azulongmon has summoned you here and only those who have been summoned can find this place." Kenya answered. Then he began to move towards the entrance of the cave. " It is getting late, both of you must rest. We have a long day tomorrow."  
  
Kari and T.K both stood up and nodded. " You will find mats in that box over there, sleep well." And with that Kenya moved swiftly outside.  
  
_Out here in the quiet of the night;_

_Beneath the stars and moon._

_We both know we have something on our minds; _

_We won't admit, but it's true._  
  
" If we hadn't had those adventures before, I'd say this is pretty strange." T.K chuckled.  
  
" Yeah." Kari nodded in agreement, " I wonder what the others are doing?"  
  
_You look at me;_

_I look away._  
  
T.K looked at Kari. He could only make out her face, for there was little light in the cave.  
  
" I'm sure they've already called the others." T.K. replied, " It's no use worrying about them, Kari. I'm sure they're very safe than we are."  
  
Kari laughed at that comment, " what have I been thinking." She thought, " We're the one's who was sucked into this place." Then she began to lie back down. T.K also did the same.  
  
" yawn Well good night Kari. See you in the morning." T.K said before finally felling asleep.  
  
"Good night, T.K. sweet dreams." Then after making sure that T.K was already asleep, Kari sat up.  
  
_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start. _

_I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might brake my heart._

_Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do? _

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that. _

_I love you._  
  
" I know I should be scared and worried that we got transported in such a weird place.but" Kari thought, " I kinda feel happy about it this is the second time that only T.K and I are alone in the Digiworld." Then Kari paused as she remembered the horrible experience that she had at the Dark Ocean.  
  
_I practice all the things that I could say; _

_Line by line, every word. _

_I tell myself today could be the day; _

_But every time, I lose my nerve.  
_  
Then Kari looked at T.K, with longing. " I wonder what you think about me, T.K." she began to  
think again.  
  
_I look at you, You look away.  
_  
" Am I really just your best friend?" Kari continued, " Some how, I kinda wish that sometimes  
you'd act like Davis.in a good sort of way."  
  
_Why, why do you turn away? _

_It must be, you're afraid like me. _

_I try, but I can't pretend that I Don't feel for you the way I do._

_Can't you see?  
_  
" And I wish I was more like Sora." Kari's thought began to make her think of her brother's girlfriend, " She has guts to say that to my brother."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Tai wait just a second.there's something that I want to say to you." Sora called out as she ran after Tai.  
  
Tai stopped and look back, " Oh, Hi Sora.what's up?"  
  
" Can we go at the park, there's something that I really need to tell you." Sora answered.  
  
" The park? Why there?" Tai asked, " You can just say it here Sora."  
  
But Sora didn't listen to Tai, she has finally caught the courage she need to tell him how she feel. Instead, Sora grabbed Tai's hand and began to drag him towards the park.  
  
" I don't care what he feels about me any more," Sora thought, " I can't hold it in much longer, I have to tell him now."  
  
Finally after what it seems like hours of running, Sora and Tai finally arrived at the park.  
  
Panting Tai asked, " So.what.did.you want to.tell me?"  
  
"Tai.I.I." Sora stammered, " C'mon girl get a gripp!" She thought.  
  
" Tai there''s something that I was meaning to tell you for a long time." Sora started.  
  
" What a coincidence!" Tai Shouted, " I have something to tell you too.but I don't know how to say it.anyway, what is it?"  
  
" Tai.I." Then Sora moved closer to Tai's ears and whispered the three words that Tai has been waiting for since he has felt something for Sora. When he heard it though, he was shocked and when Sora finally move away from him with her head down all he could do was laugh.  
  
" HA-HA-HA." Tai laughed.  
  
Turning red with both embarrassment and wonder, Sora asked, " What's so funny, Tai?"  
  
" I.Ha-ha-ha.I can't believe it!" Tai replied, then he looked at Sora.  
  
" It's okay, if you don't want to be friends with me." Sora began." I just can't hold it in much longer."  
  
Then Tai stopped laughing and move closer to Sora, closer and closer until finally their lips locked. After a while, Sora was now the one shocked,

" There." Tai began to say, "You're right, I don't want to be friends with you any more." Then he faced Sora and he saw a quizzical expression on her face, " I want you to be my girl friend."  
  
End of flashback  
  
Still not moving from her position, she whispered, " I love you." That only T.K can hear. Just then  
  
T.K shot awake and yawning he asked, " Did you say something, Kari?"  
  
" who? Me?" Kari stammered, " No I was just.ummm.singing to myself."  
  
T.K was about to say something when they heard the clashing of swords from outside. So they rushed like the wind to where the fight was and saw Kenya wielding a blade that shimmered and another man, probably older by a year who was wielding a blade that has an eerie light surrounding it.  
  
" Kenya! What's going on?" T.K shouted over the clashing sounds of the swords.  
  
" Stay there! Don't come any closer!" Kenya shouted back, just then the man wielding the dark sword stopped and stared at T.K and Kari.  
  
" So they are the ones huh?" The man said, " HA-HA-HA!"

Then the same man chanted something then suddenly the ground began to shake and out of nowhere a very large phyton digimon appeared. The man then backed away a little, " Let's see how you do against Slythmon!"  
  
Just then the snake digimon began to head for T.K and Kari.

to be continued...

A/N: The names of the digimon gods that I put here are only made up, except for Azulongmon and Pheneoxmon. Also I do not know what the real spelling of Jeni's name is so I just used the most common. The song that I used is from Pokemon's soundtrack, it is entitle Misty's song. Thanks for the reviews, I promise that I'll try harder!  
  
Ken: Why did you use a Pokemon song?

Yolei: Yeah? And why does it seem that we aren't going to play a big role in this fic?

Haru: Chill out you guys, this first three chapters are just introductions, the real story begins in Chapter 4: Rescue.

Davis: Hey! What about my girl?

Kari: Oh put a sock in it Davis!

Haru: sweat drops Eh-he-he.I'm still thinking of a name for her. Don't worry she's coming very soon!  
T.K.: If you're a Takari fan, then what are you waiting for. Kari: Press the review button, I dare ya!


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue

Digimon Fanfic  
  
Disclaimer: Yada-yada, you know what I'm about to say so on with the story.

Davis: So will I get to know who my girl in this fic is?

Haru: You'll see.  
  
The Hope of Darkness by Haru Glory  
  
Chapter 4: Rescue.  
  
Patamon and Gatomon had finally arrived at the Digiworld. They didn't wait for Jeni to finish what he was saying.  
  
" Why did T.K and Kari vanish? Jeni can't be talking about THAT prophecy, can he?" Patamon asked out loud.  
  
"He could be.most of the prophecy had already come true." Gatomon answered, " What's bothering me is why T.K swoons."  
  
"Maybe." Patamon was cut of when they heard a very familiar voice in their heads.  
  
" It has been a long time, my friends." Azulongmon's voice rang over Patamon and Gatomon's heads.  
  
"Azulongmon? Where are you?" Gatomon asked.  
  
" I am where I have always been." Azulongmon answered, " They will need you now more than ever."  
  
"You mean T.K and Kari?" Patamon asked.  
  
" Yes." Azulongmon replied, " Their enemy now is not the same ones that they had fought before.it is HIM."  
  
" Then I was right," Gatomon said facing Patamon, " The prophecy.has begun."  
  
" If so, then why are the others." Patamon was about to ask but Azulongmon made him stop and said,  
  
" Their time has also come, Pheonixmon, Bladermon and Toquislamon will be the one to decide where they will end up." Then the mighty digimon god paused, " You two best be going, to the land of Shadow and Despair."  
  
With that Azulongmon's voice vanished. Patamon and Gatomon however understood everything that they have heard.  
  
Back at T.K. and Kari, they had managed to dodge and parry the snake digimon's moves and attacks but in return their energy is being drained out.  
  
" What a great start after having a nap!" T.K snapped while avoiding blows from the digimon.  
  
Him being the captain of their basketball team makes it easy for him to avoid the blows having the right reflexes. Kari however was being protected by Kenya.  
  
"Miss Kari, get inside the cave!" Kenya ordered, " You too T.K., I'll handle it here."  
  
T.K and Kari didn't need to be told twice of this. They timed their move and began to head inside the cave. The mysterious man that had unleashed Slythmon noticed where they are going so with the speed so fast that T.K. didn't even notice it, he move towards the entrance of the cave.  
  
"Where do you think you two are going?" The man said.  
  
" Kari stay behind me." T.K whispered to Kari then facing the man said, " What do you want?!"  
  
The man grinned, and then began to chant something again. This time there was no snake, instead large pile of rocks suddenly began shooting down from the sky and no sooner than that; the cave's entrance was sealed.  
  
"How about that?" The man smirked, " You know it's not right to leave someone to deal with YOUR OWN problems."  
  
T.K and Kari didn't understand what the heck the man in front of them said, " What does he mean our own problem?" T.K. wondered.  
  
He was still wondering about this that he didn't notice what was happening. What was happening was that the snake has changed its target towards Kari. While T.K. was wondering of what the man said, he didn't notice that the snake has snatched Kari and has coiled her with it's tail. He was only snapped back to reality when he heard the man laugh an icy laugh that made him shiver.  
  
" Ha-ha-ha," The man laughed, " You should pay a little more attention to what is happening around you, boy!"  
  
" What?" T.K wondered he was about to ask what the weird man meant by that but his question was soon answered when for the first time he heard Kari shriek.  
  
"Kari!" "Miss Kari"  
  
" Help!" Kari shouted, "Ahhhh."  
  
The man had not stopped laughing, this made T.K. very angry. Angry at himself and at the man responsible for summoning Slythmon. Just then he remembered something.  
  
"Of course!" T.K. shouted, everyone turned to look at him and they saw a smile on his face, "Kari! You have your D-3 right?"  
  
Amidst the pain that the snake digimon's coils were giving her she manage to stifle a "Yes."  
  
"Good!" You'll be sorry that you every messed with us!" T.K said facing the man who still has a grin on his face, " Kari, let's do it."  
  
Kari knows what T.K. meant by " Let's do it." "Of course," She thought, " Patamon and Gatomon! "  
  
Their two digimons have never failed them when they need their help, and surely they can call them at a time like this. They too hold the power of Hope and Light.  
  
Kari then nodded, still trying not to faint from the pain that was now excruciating. "Gatomon!" She shouted.  
  
"Patamon!" T.K joined in.  
  
Meanwhile back at the real world. Jeni was still talking to the children.  
  
" It is almost time." He said, " Tai.you and the older digidestined will be teleported to another place here at the digiworld, just like how your sister and T.K. vanished." Then he faced the younger digidestineds, " You four however, will be presented with another task."  
  
"What about Mimi?" Matt asked, " How will she know about this?"  
  
"She is coming here." Jeni answered casually. " I think she's almost there."  
  
As if on cue, Mimi suddenly appeared out from the Digi-gate but she was not alone. With her is a girl the same age as the Davis.  
  
"Hey there everybody!" Mimi shrieked.  
  
"Mimi?!" Everyone exclaimed then they looked at the girl with her.  
  
"Oh sorry, guys this is my cousin Maya Tachikawa, she's a digidestined too." Then facing her cousin, she said, " Okay Maya, these are the friends that I was telling you about so why don't you show them your digivice and your digimon, Fluffmon?"  
  
The girl named Maya just nodded then she pulled a violet d-3 out from her pocket, then she took of her back pack and when she place it on the floor a terriermon looking digimon with a slight difference. Instead of white color and green strips on the ear, this digimon was in flaiming colour.  
  
Then the girl faced the group, " Hello, my name is Maya."  
  
Everyone then began to introduce themselves even Jeni. It was Davis' turn to introduce himself but he can't pull himself together.  
  
"Obviously, " Sora whispered over Yolei's ear, " He has finally gotten over Hikari."  
  
With those words the two crest of love bearers laughed.  
  
"W-What's s-so f-funny?!" Davis bellowed while blushing.  
  
Then Ken stepped in, " Allow me to introduce my friend, Maya. This is Daisuke Motomiya."  
  
"Y-y-you c-c-can c-call me D-Davis." Davis said extending his hand.  
  
Maya extended her own hand and shook Davis' hands politely.  
  
"She holds a new crest," Mimi explained to Tai and the others, " It's the crest of Truth."  
  
"That makes two new crest," Izzy said, " Ken's crest, the crest of Kindness and Maya's crest, the crest of Truth."  
  
Just then Ken noticed something, " Hey Jeni, how come I didn't hear you mention a digimon god of Truth and Kindness?"  
  
Jeni answered them plainly saying, " That's when your important job comes in, for now, we must first see these children off."  
  
With those words, Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Izzy and Joe began to vanish the same way that Kari and T.K. did.  
  
Back at the battle. T.K and Kari's D-3s began to shimmer then out of nowhere Patamon and Gatomon appeared in their Ultimate forms, Magna Angemon and Angewomon!  
  
"Angewomon!" Kari shouted glad to see the smiling face of her partner's ultimate form.  
  
"Kari!" The holy digimon said, " Let her go you scum! Heaven's Arrow!"

"Magna Angemon, help her out!" T.K yelled.  
  
"At once T.K." Magna Angemon replied, then facing it's opponent cried out, "Destiny's Gate!"  
  
Angewomon's attack managed to pierce the reptile digimon's eyes and Magna Angemon's Destiny's gate manage to suck the enemy into oblivion not before Slythmon pierced one of its venomous fangs on Kari.  
  
"Ahhh.." Kari shrieked.  
  
"Kari!" T.K. shouted as he ran towards Kari to catch her as he sees her falling from such a high place. " This is bad, Magna Angemon! Catch Kari!"  
  
But Magna Angemon was very far from where Kari was falling unconscious neither is Angewomon. Unknown to the three that Kenya was already on the move. The young crest protector jump from one cliff to another finally managing to catch Kari.  
  
"Kari!" T.K shouted as he moves to where Kenya lay her down. " Thanks Kenya."  
  
"It's all in the days work," He replied, then facing the thunder stuck man of darkness, " It seems you have what you wanted Tempest!"  
  
Tempest just smirked, " Not quiet, I was hoping that I'd finish it right here and now." Then Tempest looked at the two ultimate digimon still ready for anything that he throws at them, "I did not expect that these twerps would be able to summon their pets here."  
  
"They are not our pets!" T.K. shouted rage filling up on him, " You'll pay for what your digimon did to Kari!"  
  
Tempest wasn't listening to what T.K was saying, instead he was looking at Kari, " I bet she has not long to live. Ha-ha-ha. Unless you can find a way to get back to the real world in time, she'll certainly die! Ha-ha-ha."  
  
And with that, the dark human being called Tempest vanished leaving T.K, Kari, Kenya and the digimons behind to think of a way to get back to the real world in time.

to be continued...  
A/N: Sorry, I forgot everything that I was suppose to write.  
  
Kenya: How do you right so fast?

Haru: Eh? Oh, that's a little secret. I don't cheat however.

Davis: Maya?! She's the one?

Haru: Huh? Well, yeah. I really don't know what I'll name her since I have to think of a name that kinda sounds like Tachikawa.

Davis: But I thought...

T.K.: Forget it Davis, or do you want to be paired with a guy?

Davis: NO WAY!!!

Haru: Anyway, Chapter 5 will be slightly different since it won't focus much on T.K. and Kari. I decided to tell about the other digidestineds before you guys can find out what happened to them. By the way, there's a little surprise on the upcoming chapters for those PataGato fans particularly for Lord Patamon. Also thanks for the reviews (yeah, even the criticism,) it helps sometimes.

Tai and Sora: Please Review!

Izzy: Experiments are necessary, so experiment and click the review button!

Ken and Yolei: Onegai!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Adventures part 1

Digimon Fanfic  
  
Diclaimer: No, I don't own Digimon! Davis: grumbles Of course you don't! Haru: Because if I did, I'll make sure Davis here gets a beating in the series. Davisl: sweat drops Uh.Peace man!  
  
Chapter 5: Adventures part 1  
  
Love and Courage  
  
"Uhh.I think I'll be dizzy," Tai grumbled, " It's much worse than when we first travelled here."  
  
"Yeah," Sora replied, "But where is here?"  
  
Just then a voice spoke from behind, " You're at the Yuuki-Ai Island.in the digiworld."  
  
Sora and Tai then quickly whirled around to see a young woman, probably older than Sora and Tai. "Sorry to startle you," The woman said, "I'm Reika." "Reika?" Sora muttered, " oh sorry, I'm Sora Takenouchi and this is Taichi Yagami."  
  
"Just call me, Tai!" Tai added.  
  
"Yes, I know who you are." Reika replied. "Eh? Say what?" Tai said with a confused face. "I've been guarding you two for a long time." Reika said but she was welcomed with two confused faces, seeing this she began to explain, " Sorry, I'm one of the four crest guardians. I think T.K and Kari as well as the rest of your friends have met their own crest guardians."  
  
Eating everything he heard, Tai then jumped up to his feet at the word 'Kari'. " Do you know where they are?"  
  
"Yes, Of course I do, but where they are doesn't concern what you two must do." Reika said calmly.  
  
"What do you mean It doesn't concern us?!" Tai said unable to hold his worry any more. " Kari's my sister! And T.K.'s our friend!"  
  
"Tai!" Sora shouted to try to calm her boyfriend down.  
  
"I'm sorry, It is not what I meant." Reika said as she moved towards a tree trunk and pulled a large slab of stone out of the hole. " If you really do care about them then I suggest you cooperate and do your part."  
  
With that said, Reika managed to put a confused face on the two older digidestineds.  
  
" What do you mean by our part?" Sora began.  
  
"Yeah, Our part in what?" Tai added.  
  
"Your part in the prophecy of course." Reika said as she dusted the stone slab, " Allow me to read your part in the prophecy, Ahem.

Hope anf Light must not fight alone.

They are but two forces that interact one another to form others like them.

Burning with fire yet still tranquil as the wind. Raging like the water yet  
steady as the earth.

Light brings hope, Hope brings Courage, Courage brings Love, Love brings Friendship,

Friendship brings Reliablity, Reliability brings Sincerity, and Sincerity brings

Knowledge.

In the fiery depths of the fiery Island, The burning courage must combine with the

eternal Love and bring fort the power to help the Mountain Peak withstand the Raging

Wind. Sword of Fire and Earth awaken.  
Holy sword of Courage and Love awaken!

That's about it." Reika finished.  
  
"Well that explains.something." Tai managed to say.  
  
" Pardon him Reika, so what does it mean?" Sora asked politely.  
  
"It's quiet easy really," Reika began once again, "This is the first part of the phropecy, so the first part of this only explains the power that Light can bring if Hope is with it. The last part of this part of the prophecy however explains what both of you should do." Reika paused to let her words sink in to the two crest bearers. " You have to use your crest, the crest of Courage and Love to help the one who bears the crests of Hope and Light."  
  
"You mean, T.K and Kari?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yes." Reika replied.  
  
"Hey, wait a sec. How did you know that T.K and Kari are the ones?" Tai wondered out loud.  
  
"It's stated at the stone slab." Then Reika showed them the slab ones more and pointed at the words Mountain Peak and Light." See, Mountain peak means, Takeru in your language right? The same goes for Hikari and Light."  
  
Tai and Sora both looked at each other and then faced Reika once again, " So what if it does? I mean common Reika, how many people out there in the real world has that name?" Tai stated out.  
  
" Let me ask you this then, how many people named Takeru and Hikari or as you call them, T.K. and Kari are there that holds the crest of Hope and Light?" Reika asked back.  
  
"She has a point Tai." Sora nodded in agreement.  
  
"Fine! I give up, " Tai admitted his defeat over the knowledgeable Reika, "So what are we suppose to do?"  
  
"Weren't you listening when I read the phropecy?" Reika asked, "This is the final time I'm going to explain what you are here for, Understand?"  
  
Sora and Tai both nod in agreement.  
  
" As the prophecy states, you two must combine the power of your crests on top of the volcano, Mount Infinity. By doing so the power of your crest will create a sword much more powerful than that of Omnimon's Grey Sword. The sword of Courage and Love." Reika finished briefly.  
  
"So, how do we combine their powers?" Sora asked as if reading what is on Tai's mind.  
  
"Pheonixmon will be the one to explain as we move on towards Mount Infinity." Reika explained as she stood up from her indian sit position, " I think they are almost here."  
  
_Always together, not apart, together is the best. _

_Where ever we go, and where ever we come home to, together is the best._

_Cause we're partners._  
  
Sora and Tai looked bewildered.  
  
"Who's almost here?" Tai thought, "I don't see anybody."  
  
"So whose coming?" Sora asked.  
  
_Always together not apart, together is the best, _

_When we fight and when we rest, together is the best._

_Cause we're partners._  
  
Reika smiled and faced Sora, "Why don't you go see and look." Then she move from her position. And there Sora and Tai both saw the friends that they have been separated from for three years, Agumon and Biyomon.  
  
_Always together, not apart, together is the best. _

_Whether it's sunny or there's a huge rainstorm, together is the best. _

_'Cause we're partners._  
  
"Agumon!" Tai exclaimed as he ran towards his partner.  
  
"Tai!" Agumon greeted him with a big hug, " I missed you, Tai!"  
  
"Same here, pal!" Tai replied.  
  
"Sora!" Biyomon exclaimed in the same tone as Agumon.  
  
" Biyomon!" Sora called back as she ran and greeted her partner with a hug, " How have you been doing?"  
  
"Biyomon missed Sora," Biyomon began, tears forming on the bird digimon's eyes, " But now Biyomon is happy to see Sora!"  
  
Sora was touched with her partners words.  
  
"Now that everyone's here, why don't we go ahead on our little errand." Reika interrupted.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and they began their way towards the dreaded volcano, Mount Infinity.  
  
Friendship and Sincerity  
  
" That's about everything I have to explain about myself and Being a crest protector." The blue haired male answered.  
  
"So, I guess we have a purpose why we're sent here again, right Jen?" Matt pointed out.  
  
Jen nodded, " Yes and it has something to do with the prophecy just like others who were sucked into the digiworld again."  
  
Then Jen took something out of the back pack that he was carrying, it was a stone slab much like the one Reika showed Tai and Sora.  
  
"Here let me read to you the part which concerns you and your crests," Jen began, " Here it goes, Ahem,  
  
As Hope is bounded by Light so does Courage binds Love.

And as the sea clashes with the rocks that it meets so does night begets  
day.  
There fore, Friendship brings fort sincerity to ones heart.  
When the two powers of Light and Darkness collides;  
When the two beliefs of the Mountain Peak and the Raging Wind clash;

A new era shall begin. Hope might be lost among the hearts of those in the  
light.  
Unless the powers of Sincerity and Friendship unite.  
Awaken Shield of Ice and Wind!  
Awaken Holy Shield of Friendship and Sincerity!  
That's about it." Jen finished.  
  
"So we need to do what?" Mimi asked.  
  
"You need to do what the stone slab tells ya, of course!" Jen said standing up and placing the stone slab inside of his back pack once again.  
  
"Yeah, we get that. But what do we have to do exactly?" Matt asked one more time.  
  
"Oh.you have to use the powers of your crest at a certain place and combine the two powers that you both hold to create the ultimate shield!" Jen answered.  
  
" So where do we combine the powers of our crest?" Mimi asked again.  
  
" That I do not know exactly but, Bladermon would surely tell us." Jen answered, " We should not fail in this!" Then he faced Mimi and Matt, " We can't, since you and your friends surely won't be happy if something happens to those two children."  
  
"Do you know what's happening to them?" Matt asked worried.  
  
"Yes." Jen answered casually.  
  
"what? What happened to them?" Matt repeated the question.  
  
"Well, I know I shouldn't but." he paused for a while, " I kinda understand how you feel. Before I became a crest guardian, I have a brother too.and how you feel.is much like how I felt when I was called here for the first time. Anyway, your brother's fine but."  
  
"But what?" Mimi asked. She too has a worried look on her face.  
  
"But the girl he's with.I believe Hikari's her name got into a little accident when they were fighting a very dangerous foe." Jen answered.  
  
" How is she? How's Kari?" Mimi asked once more.  
  
" I can't say.she's all right for now, that I'm sure since Kea's with them.anyway, the least we could do is fulfil our duty to help them, that's why I called some friends of yours." Jen said now with a smile on his face.  
  
" Friends of ours? Who?" Matt and Mimi asked in Unison.  
  
"Matt!" "Mimi!"  
  
The two looked around and saw the last 'persons' that they ever thought would appear, their partners, Gabumon and Palmon.  
  
"Gabumon!"  
  
"Palmon!"  
  
"It's been a while Yamato!" Gabumon said as he and Matt finally drew closer.  
  
"Yeah.I never thought I'd see you again." Matt replied, then he looked over to Mimi and Palmon.  
  
"Mimi, we have to work as a team again!" Palmon exclaimed excited.  
  
"Yes, and we're the most beautiful team in the whole world too." Mimi said jokingly.  
  
" Well now that everyone's here, we should begin!" Jen said as he began to walk in front of them.  
  
"Don't worry Matt, We'll make sure we succeed!" Gabumon assured Matt seeing that he still has a worried expression on his face.  
  
" Yeah, We should and." Matt said but before he could finish his sentence, Mimi finished it for him.  
  
"And we will!"  
  
Knowledge and Reliability  
  
" That wasn't exactly what I would call a swift ride." Izzy complained.  
  
"Well, it's not that bad." Joe answered back, " At least we landed safe."  
  
"Of course you landed safely," Alice answered as they made their way towards where they were suppose to meet Tentomon and Gomamon. " Do you expect the summoning magic of Toquislamon to fail? I'm pretty much amazed of him that he even made sure that your landing didn't hurt!"  
  
Alice is the crest protector for the crest of Knowledge and Reliability. She unlike the other crest protectors doesn't like to make surprises so the moment that the group met, Alice had already told them that they were going to meet their digimon partners once again.  
  
"So, Alice mind explaining to us what was the ancient tablet said again?" Joe asked, uncomfortable that a girl was suppose to be their protector.  
  
"Sure thing, but this is the last time, Okay?" Alice asked.  
  
The two boys agreed.  
  
"Ahem,  
Long before there was Darkness, Light ruled the land.  
But greed and jealousy soon rose in the hearts of the beings called humans,  
Thus the world was devided between light and darkness.  
The power of light did not waver however, she divided herself into seven powers.  
The Burning Courage, The Unfailing Love, The Bonding Friendship, The Restless  
Sincerity, The Earthly knowledge, the undisturbed Reliability and the most powerful of

The Seven, the Unfading Hope.  
Hope alone cannot win, even though the power of Light is with it.  
Even the Darkness holds this power in the form of the Raging wind.  
The peak of a mountain cannot withstand this unless he has all the malevolent power of  
The gods.  
The mighty powers of the sea and Lightning must combine.  
In such, Reliability and Knowledge should be too.  
Awaken last piece of Light, the power of the raging seas and the clashing lighning.  
Awaken! Holy Helmet of Reliability and Sincerity! Pretty long, eh? Probably the longest of

them all." Alice finished.  
  
"I kinda understand it a little, it doesn't seem like a riddle, does it Joe?" Izzy asked.  
  
Joe nodded in agreement.  
  
"Of course it's not. It's just the first part. But," Alice answered, " But even though it's easily understood, one thing is still missing."  
  
"The place where my crest and Izzy's crest should be combined?" Joe asked.  
  
"BINGO!" Alice replied, " You guys are pretty clever."  
  
"Of course they are!" someone in front of them shouted.  
  
"Tentomon?" Izzy asked.  
  
When they got closer, Izzy didn't need to asked it once more, it was Tentomon!  
  
"Hello there Izzy! Smart as ever I presume?" Tentomon asked.  
  
Izzy blushed a little at his partners praise.  
  
"Joe!" Gomamon ran towards his partner.  
  
" Hi Yah Gomamon, what have you been up to all these years?" Joe greeted his partner.  
  
"Nothing much." Gomamon replied.  
  
" All right, now that we are all here we should go and meet with Toquilamon." Alice butt in.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
To be continued..  
  
A/N That was the longest chapter that I have ever done! Thanks for those who reviewed once again.

T.K.: So will Kari make it? I don't get it, but why is it that she's always the one in trouble?

Kari: Yeah, that's right.

Haru: Sorry 'bout that but I don't kinda feel making a guy be the one who's introuble, not that I think women are weak. It's just that.

Kari: It's just that what?

Haru: It makes a story much more interesting if a woman was the one who ends up in trouble.

Izzy: What was that about?

Haru: About what?

Izzy: About those parts of the prophecy?

Haru: Eh-he-he.sorry 'bout that, It was hard making does things up you know. I hate making riddles so I tried to make that prophecy clearly as possible while making it a little but misty man it's hard to explain, anyway, please.

Davis: Yeah, yeah we know.PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Next Chapter. Chapter 6- Adventures in the Real World, Making the Dimensional Armor!  
Davis and the others are given a task much like those of the older digidestineds. This time they must do it alone. Willis shows up and helps them after finding his very own digi-eggs for Terriermon and Lopmon!


	6. Chapter 6: Dimensional Armor

Digimon Fanfic  
  
Hope of Darkness by Haru Glory  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Well, you guys know the routine so here it goes, I do not own Digimon and it's characters. I do own some made up Digimon names in this fic and characters too. Now on with Chappy 6, weee!  
  
Chapter 6: Adventures in the Real world- Making the Dimensional Armor!  
  
While Tai and the others were having their own digital adventures on the digiworld, Jeni prohibited Davis, Yolei, Ken, Cody and Maya to go to any part of the said world. Instead, he left them a task that is quiet like Tai's and the other older digidestineds'.  
  
" You must go to the eight points of Japan." Jeni instructed.  
  
"Eight points of Japan?" Yolei asked, " Where's that?"  
  
"Tokyo, Yokohama, Honshu, Osaka, Kyoto, Kobe, Shikoku and Kyushu." Ken answered.  
  
"That's right Ken." Jeni replied after making the astonished look on his and everyone's face vanish.  
  
" But why there Jeni?" Ken asked, not seeing the connection as to how to help T.K and Kari.  
  
"Tokyo is the capital of your country correct?" Jeni asked.  
  
Everyone nodded except Maya.  
  
Then Jeni continued, " Tokyo being the capital of this country has the most raw energy that we need to create something that can greatly help T.K." he paused again.  
  
"Something for T.K? Like what?" Davis asked, finally getting the shyness in front of Maya off him.  
  
"The Armor of Dimensions or the Dimensional Armor." Jeni answered, "It is the armor that can help him in the prophecy concerning him."  
  
"What kind of Armor is it?" Cody asked, " Is it one of the Digi-mentals?"  
  
" Quite similar in some ways. But being one of the digi-mentals doesn't block it's true purpose for T.K, it can be used by both humans and digimons unlike those digi-mentals that you are carrying in your D-Terminals." Jeni answered.  
  
" How is it given that capability, master Jeni?" Maya asked, " and how come it has to be made here in Japan?"  
  
" Good questions Maya but can you drop the 'master'? Anyway, the answers to those questions are intertwined. It has to be made here in your world because since a new darkness has begun to grow in our world, the force of light and it's raw energy is being drained. Tokyo has all the necessary energy we need, and the other seven will channel those energy together and send the dimensional armor to your friend. Now it is given that capability since you need to use your digi-eggs that symbolizes as your crests to create the armor while using the energy from your city." Jeni finished then added, " Alright, what's the next question?"  
  
" I have one." Armadillomon presented, " So, our group has to go to these eight points that your talking 'bout with a hurry?"  
  
" No." Jeni answered  
  
"What? Then how do we do it?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"You don't go to these points in a group, but with only your partners, you have to go and activate your crests or digi-eggs as you call them at the exact same time that everyone else activated them." Jeni answered.  
  
"But if that's the case.there's only five pairs of us Jeni." Hawkmon pointed out.  
  
" That's why I called some of the friends you have met along your journeys several years ago." Jeni replied casually once more.  
  
" Our friends? Who?" Davis asked.  
  
" You will find that soon enough. Before I go there's one more thing I have to say. Yolei, give Maya your digi-egg of Love." Jeni ordered.  
  
"What? But I though she already has her own digi-egg!" Yolei exclaimed.  
  
"She does have one but it's a new crest and hasn't got the same energy as the crest of Love does, Davis you give your digi-egg of Friendship to Ken, and give the other the digi-egg of Courage to one of the 'friends' you will meet at Seikan Tunnel station. While you Cody will give the digi-egg of Knowledge to the girl in that group that you'll meet, Understand?" Jeni finished ordering everyone around.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Then Jeni turned towards Izzy's laptop and before saying 'good luck' and 'farewell' to the digidestineds, vanish into the digiworld.  
  
" We better get going and meet those friends that Jeni was talking about." Ken said as he began to head to the door with Wormmon tugging on behind him.  
  
"Ken's right, c'mon let's go!" Davis sad enthusiastically.  
  
At the Seikan Tunnel Train Station.  
  
" Is this the place we're suppose to meet Davis and the others?"  
  
"Well, that's what Jeni told me. I wonder what's taking them so long though."  
  
" Maybe they're still unsure of what to do.it may be a shock to them still."  
  
"Well, we should still wait for them here."  
  
Davis and the others finally arrived at the train station.  
  
"Now how are we suppose to know who they are?" Davis wondered.  
  
"That's simple Davis, if Jeni told us they're our friends, then we should have meet them before." Yolei pointed out.  
  
"Then all we have to do is look for someone you guys have met or helped before?" Maya asked.  
  
Yolei nodded, " Well then let's get our selves busy. Davis you and Maya take the northern part of the station."  
  
Maya and Davis nodded before heading to the northern part of the station.  
  
"Finally a chance with her ALONE!" Davis thought, "At least there's no rival this time!"  
  
Then Yolei continued, " Cody you and Armadillomon take the southern part."  
  
" I'm on it." Cody said before disappearing in the crowd.  
  
"Then you Ken take Wormmon and the East side."  
  
"Sure. Then we'll meet here with the others." Ken told Yolei.  
  
"And if we saw someone familiar we'll let each other know via D-Terminal. Well good luck Ken."  
  
Ken nodded before he and Wormmon parted with Yolei and Hawkmon. Several minutes later.

Yolei's D-Terminal  
  
Yolei: Found anything you guys?

Ken: No. no one I know of here. How 'bout you Yolei?

Yolei: Same. You Cody?

Cody: No one. Well except my mom and Grand Pa.

Yolei: What were they doing here?

Cody: A trip. Why you don't think that they're the once?

Yolei: I don't think so. And what about you two?

Maya: None.

Davis: Nope.

Yolei: THIS IS HOPELESS!  
  
"What are taking them sooo long?"  
  
"Beats me, maybe they don't know where to find us."  
  
"Maybe. Should we still wait for them?"  
  
"Of course we have to. Kari and T.K maybe in more danger if we don''t!"  
  
It was almost lunch time when the gang met at the food corner.  
  
"I didn't thought it was this hard!" Yolei exclaimed upon sitting down.  
  
"It's suppose to be easy with everyone split up." Hawkmon cried out in exasperation.  
  
"Well, It's not as if any one we know would suddenly bump into our table and." But before Davis could finish what he was about to say, someone did bump into their table causing Davis' hot choco to pour down on him.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going." then Davis looked up, " Willis?"  
  
"Long time no see Davis." Willis answered.  
  
Then two muffled voices came from his pack, "Let us see them Willis." Came Terriermon's voice.  
  
"Just a second Terriermon." Willis called back.  
  
"Me too Willis." Came another voice. This time it was Lopmon's.  
  
"What are you doing here Willis." Cody asked.  
  
"Huh? I thought We were suppose to meet you guys." Willis answered.  
  
"Meet us? Whose this we?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Oh. I thought Jeni told you guys to meet Micheal, Sarah and me here." Willis replied.  
  
"Micheal?! Micheal's here?" Maya asked.  
  
"And Sarah?!" Yolei exclaimed.  
  
Sarah was one of the digidestined that she met when they were saving the world from Malo Myotismon.  
  
"Maya? Is that you? I didn't thought we'd help each other out again." Willis said as he saw Maya. "Oh and whose this guy?"  
  
"Oh sorry, how rude of me." Yolei exclaimed, "He's Ken Ichijouji."  
  
"Ichijouji? Oh, that wiz kid, I've been hearing about. Nice to meet you I'm Willis. Davis and the others helped me out when Lopmon got caught in a virus accident." Willis said extending his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, I've heard a lot about you from Izzy and Tai too." Ken replied shaking Willis' hand.  
  
"So where's Micheal and Sarah Willis?" Maya asked.  
  
"Oh they're over there next to the counter." Willis answered.  
  
So the very tired and frustrated young digidestineds made their way towards the counter. When they got there Micheal and Sarah has already finished paying their and Willis' bills.  
  
"Micheal!" Maya exclaimed.  
  
"Sarah!" Yolei exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Huh? Maya? Oh, you've already got here." Micheal said as he saw Maya ran towards him.  
  
" Yolei? Finally you guys arrived." Sarah replied when she saw Yolei.  
  
"Yeah, Mimi brought me here via the digi-gate." Maya explained, then she continued, "So you and Willis are the friends that Jeni told us?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Micheal answered.  
  
"How did you guys know each other?" Davis asked getting jealous for a fact that Maya and Micheal seems so close.  
  
"Huh? Oh that," Micheal began, " Mimi introduced us to each other and we three are part of the same digidestined team back home."  
  
"That's right! Micheal has acted like a big brother everytime we got an adventure!" Maya added.  
  
"That's a relief." Davis thought.  
  
Just then the digidestined receive an e-mail in their D-Terminal, it was from Jeni and the e-mail said:  
Digidestineds,

the time has come meet me at your lodge on Victoria Beach.  
  
Jeni  
  
"Should we go?" Davis asked after reading the mail.  
  
"We should, Kari and T.K's lives are at stake." Willis agreed.  
  
"Well, what are we wasting time here for? Let's go!" Yolei exclaimed making everyone near the counter look at her. "Ooops, sorry." Yolei added embarrassed.  
  
Several minutes later the gang arrived at the same cottage that they started in, there Jeni greeted them.  
  
"It's nice to see you all here." Jeni began, " We need to hurry time is running short."  
  
"We already know what to do, Jeni." Davis said.  
  
"Yes, I know but I forgot to mention something important other than the fact that you should all use the power of your digimentals at the same time." Jeni replied.  
  
"And what might that be?" Davis asked getting irritated that Jeni was holding him back.  
  
"You should be a little more patient with this things, Davis. You don't want to be the cause of your team's failure not to mention Kari's death." Jeni answered.  
  
"What are you talking about? What do you mean Kari's death?" Yolei asked worried.  
  
"Now that I finally got your attention let me begin to explain the consequences that will occur if you fail to unite your digimentals power all at the same time. Failing the first, second and third time in doing the ritual at the same time causes intense pain on Kari's physical body." Jeni began but he was cut short when Davis interrupted.  
  
" Why Kari? I thought this prophecy only has something to do with T.K!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down Davis. You're not the only on bewildered." Willis assured him pointing at everyone in the room that has worried expressions.  
  
Once Davis has calmed down, Jeni continued, " Well you see, there was an accident that happened to Kari. She was bitten by a very dangerous and ancient digimon that only a human or what we call Evil Tamer can control. This digimon, Slythmon holds the power of dimensions. But as far as I heard from one of the crest protectors, the Slythmon that attacked them is only young."  
  
"So what does this digimon's dimensional power do?" Ken asked.  
  
" I'm glad you asked Ken. You see his dimensional attack on Kari isn't an accident. As I see it, the evil Tamer knew we would be creating the Dimensional Armor. He took the opportunity to attack Kari that way when you guys fail Kari will be slowly torn apart." Jeni answered.  
  
"So what happens when we failed the fourth time?" Micheal asked as if reading the very question that lingered on everyone's minds.  
  
" She will die." Jeni sadly answered.  
  
Everyone was shocked after hearing Jeni's final answer. They remained silent. After several minutes, Cody suddenly stood up.  
  
"Why are you guys so gloomy?!" He asked shocked to see how his friends has taken the answer.  
  
"Weren't you listening Cody? Kari will die!" Davis angrily answered.  
  
Cody moved towards where Davis was standing and punched him.  
  
"What was that for?!" Davis asked much more angrily than before.  
  
But Cody didn't answer him, instead he went to the kitchen took a large pitcher then one by one splashed his friends with it.  
  
"Hey!" Everyone exclaimed with an angry look on their faces.  
  
"What's gotten into you Cody?" Yolei asked.  
  
"You guys are being such an idiot!" Cody exclaimed, " Is it me, or are you guys finally giving up on something we haven't even begun to try yet." Then facing Davis he continued, " And you Davis, you asked me if I wasn't listening? You should ask yourselves that! Didn't you heard what Jeni said. He said that Kari will only die if we fail the fourth time! She will only die if we don't try and help them!"  
  
Everyone looked at the youngest digidestined present. Unable to say anything. They hated to admit that he was right.  
  
"Ho-ho-ho." Jeni laughed, " I didn't expect that coming from you. I believe that you will succeed. It is nice to know that you Cody have not lost heart unlike the once who are suppose to be whom you should follow." The he looked at everyone, " I suggest you prepare and head out to the points that I will assign you to."  
  
Then Jeni took a pencil and paper from a nearby desk and began to scribble some notes. He then cut the scribbled notes into eight different pieces and gave each digidestined one. Davis and Veemon with their digi-egg of Miracles was appointed at the Tokyo point, Willis, Terriermon and Lopmon with their Digi-egg of Destiny was appointed to the Yokohama point, Ken and Wormmon with Davis' Digi-egg of Friendship were appointed however at the Honshu point, Yolei and Hawkmon with their Digi-egg of Sincerity were appointed at the Osaka point, Kyoto point was appointed to Cody and Armadillomon with the digi-egg of Reliability, Micheal and Betamon with Davis' digi-egg of courage, Sarah and Floramon with Cody's digi-egg of knowledge and Maya and Fluffmon with Yolei's digi-egg of Love were appointed to Kobe, Kyushu and Shikoku respectively.  
  
" You better start heading to your appointed points." Jeni said, " I will be watching from our world."  
  
With that Jeni returned to the digi-world leaving several soaking wet digidestineds.  
  
"You guys better get dried up." Terriermon and Lopmon both said.  
  
"Yeah, They're right. Sorry guys about what just happened, I was just frustrated about how everyone acted." Cody apologized.  
  
"No, Cody." Sarah replied, " We should be the one to apologize."  
  
"Sarah's right." Maya added.  
  
" We were already losing hope even though we haven't even begun." Micheal agreed.  
  
"I guess without T.K. and Kari here we were somehow affected." Willis said while taking several towels from a nearby closet and handing them down to every wet person in the room.  
  
"I guess so, but man, I didn't think that you Cody could pull a punch as strong as that!" Davis commented.  
  
With that remark everyone from humans to digimon laughed. Several minutes later, with everyone dried up and prepared they all departed and began to head for their own points.  
  
A day has passed and everyone was already on their own respective points. Via the D-Terminal everyone agreed that they will unite their Digi-egg's powers at the same time when the clock strikes three. Because of this they have all synchronized their watches.  
  
Five minutes before the alotted time, everyone began to send messages.  
  
D-Terminal  
  
Davis: This is it everyone, five minutes left!  
  
Yolei: Don't state the obvious Davis.  
  
Davis: Shut up, Yolei.  
  
Micheal: That's no way to treat a lady Davis.  
  
Ken: It's not his fault, he's just nervous.  
  
Davis: I'm not!  
  
Maya: You know it's alright to say that you're afraid. I know I'm afraid and feeling kinda sorry if we fail the first time.  
  
Sarah: You tell them Maya, I feel sorry for Kari.  
  
Cody: Don't worry, I'm sure T.K. will be there by her side.  
  
Willis: So, T.K managed to ask her?  
  
Cody: No, but he does care for her so much that I bet he'll be willing to give his own life in exchange for hers.  
  
Sarah: But I do hope he doesn't die and also Kari. I know for a fact that those two can't live without one another.  
  
Yolei: You said it sister!  
  
The five minutes quickly passed and everyone tried to unite their dig-egg's powers and create the Dimensional Armor the first time but luck wasn't by their side and they failed. This caused, as Jeni predicted a great intense pain to Kari. The same happened the second try.  
  
D-Terminal  
  
Davis: What the hell happened? How come we failed twice! I thought we synchronized our watches with the same time! Kari's life is on the line!  
  
Ken: I think that its because of the seconds in our watches. They aren't synchronized as that of the minute hand and hour hand.  
  
Willis: Ken's right, Davis.  
  
Davis: Then why didn't anyone spoke about it?!  
  
Sarah: Calm down Davis, we have one 'safe' try left. We just have to know how advanced or late the second from our watches are.  
  
Davis: And how do we do that?  
  
Cody: I don't have any idea about this guys but I think we should let one of our digimons who has a ray attack of some sort to shot an attack up the sky.  
  
Yolei: How's that gonna help Cody?  
  
Maya: Yeah, how?  
  
Willis: I think you might be on to something there Cody.  
  
Davis: What do you mean Willis?  
  
Ken: I see, I think I get the idea too.  
  
Micheal: Mind sharing it to the class?  
  
Willis: Sorry, you see we can time our attack using that beam.  
  
Ken: When we see the attack from our points we must unleash the power of our digi-eggs without any delay, that way there is a 99.9 percent probability that we will succeed.  
  
Cody: precisely, so should we go for it?  
  
Davis: Sure.  
  
With that agreed upon, Davis and Ken D.N.A digivolved their partners to Imperialdramon who shot his Mega crusher unto the sky.This attack caused a beam from the two cannons on his shoulder to fire at the sky signalling the others to unleash their digi-egg's power and unite. And they did so with only one thing in their mind, the success and the hope that it will work. They couldn't afford to lose this one last chance to ensure Kari's safety. And as if their prayers were answered, they succeeded. When everyone's power was unleashed, several different colored lights appeared, from Tokyo a Yellow light, from Yokohama a pink light, from Honshu a blue light, from Osaka a green light, from Kyoto an brown light, from Kobe a red light, from Shikoku an orange light and from Kyushu a violet light. With those light, the Dimensional Armor was created and the Evil Tamer, Tempest's first evil plan was twarted thanks to the unfailing faith, courage, hope and trust of Davis, Willis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Micheal, Sarah and Maya.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N:  
  
Wow, this is probably the longest chapter that I have ever created in my entire life! Seventeen pages! Wow. I'm very sorry for the delay of the update, I have had quite a hard time figuring out what to write not to mention I'm also working on several other anime fanfics for Zoids, Card Captor Sakura, Groove Adventure Rave and Pokemon. I will be putting fanfics for these anime on soon. I hope that you will also read them.  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 7:My Confession.  
Finally, after several years of planning T.K. is finally going to confess his love to Kari.  
Probably the most Romantic Part of the Fanfic.  
  
Davis: The Rave Master, Haru Glory, writer of this fic and everyone from Digimon is asking everyone to please review. So do it before I let Imperialdramon rip everybody to shreds! HA-HA-HA.  
  
T.K.: I would say that a lot more nicer if I were you Davis.  
  
Yolei: T.K's right, that's why Kari doesn't like you, you hot-head.  
  
Haru: Please Review! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7: My Confession

Digimon Fanfic  
  
Hope of Darkness by Haru Glory  
  
Disclaimer:  
The same things I say over and over again Digimon not mine, fanfic mine, made up characters mine. Now Read and Review. .  
  
Chapter 7: My confession.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Kari screamed as she lie at a straw bed that Kenya had created. She was experiencing the side effects that Slythmon's bite and her digidestined friends on the real world's failures on uniting the digi-egg's power together.  
  
Everything about the side effect was explained to Takeru several minutes before Kari began to shriek in pain. He could only watch his beloved being torture thanks to his friend's failures.  
  
"What are they doing up there?!" T.K. shouted in exasperation. " Don't they know how Kari is taking this beating?"  
  
"Calm down T.K, have faith in your friends and do not lose the power of hope that you posses, She will be all right." Kenya assured the in distress youth. Then Kenya stood up and began to head to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" T.K. asked.  
  
Kenya looked at him then at Kari, " I'm sure that she will be hungry when she comes through with this and so would you. I will be back, I'm just going to get some herbs and edible plants that I can use to cook." Kenya assured.  
  
"Okay, but come back quickly." T.K replied.  
  
Ever since his enemy attacked he has been afraid to fail to protect Kari again. So most of the time he has to rely on Kenya. But the young crest protector however doesn't mind at all.  
  
When Kenya was out of site, T.K finally move in closer to Kari who was now panting and sweating.  
  
_Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wa miteru  
  
Naname ushiro ni tatta mama Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni  
  
Atte iru ka na?_  
  
"Kari?" T.K asked in his sweat voice.  
  
"It hurts T.K." Kari replied still feeling the pain from Davis' and the others' failure for the first time.  
  
" Hang in there Kari, I'm sure they'll succeed." T.K assured Kari just like Kenya has said to him. "But I do hope they hurry, I can't stand seeing you like this." T.K added.  
  
_Chiisana koro kara bokura wa issho datta ne  
  
Hashitte, koronde itsu demo waratta  
  
Ima demo otona ja nai kedo ano koro yori bokura mo Hayaku hashireru yo ne_  
  
Kari smiled when she heard what T.K just said, Then she tried to open her eyes which was being shut by the intense pain that had just shot through her, It was Davis' and the other's second failure.  
  
" You were always so sweat T.K.Ughhh..AAAHHHH." Kari said.  
  
"Kari! What are those guys doing?!" T.K exclaimed.  
  
After regaining her breath Kari replied, " It's okay T.K, I'm sure they will succeed just like you said."  
  
" Hey Kari." T.K. began, " There's something that I want to say."  
  
"Really? What is it?" Kari asked while trying to stay awake.  
  
_Ki ga tsukazu ni ireba yokatta koto dakedo ne_

_Ki ni narun da kimi no koto  
  
Naite bakari ita kimi ga ima wa_

_Hikari no naka de tatte iru Kimi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni _

_Atte iru no ka sore dake _

_Shiritain da_  
  
" I've always wanted to tell you this for a long time now but I didn't have any opportunity to." T.K said still looking at Kari with a concern and loving expression.  
  
"There is something that I want to tell you too T.K." Kari managed to say while deep down inside she is feeling both excited but scared at what T.K might be saying to her any moment now and for what she is about to Tell T.K.  
  
"I wonder how she'll take it." T.K thought.  
  
"I wonder how he'll take it." Kari thought at the same time.  
  
"Why don't you go first Kari?" T.K asked being a gentleman.  
  
"No, you better go first T.K." Kari insisted.  
  
_Donna ni senobi wo shitatte todokanakatta  
  
Ano hi no tobira ga ima de wa hira keru  
  
Honto wa tsutaetai koto ga takusan aru keredo ne Umaku ienain da_  
  
" I.I umm.how should I say this." T.K began stammering along the way, " I don't really know how you'll take this Kari but I think.no I know that." then T.K bent over to Kari's ear and whispered the three words that any girl would ever want to hear from a guy, " I love you."  
  
With that said, T.K lowered his head, his face turning crimson, afraid of what Kari might say, what her reaction will be from what he had said.  
  
_Mamorarete bakari no bokutachi datta keredo  
  
Boku ga mamoritai mono wa  
  
Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru _

_Naname ushiro ni tatta mama _

_Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni Atte iru ka na?_

_Sore tomo Kikenai yo ne_  
  
Kari's face however showed no sign of pain even though Davis and the others hadn't begun their third try. She was in fact crying, tears flooding down her face. T.K caught a glimpse of her tears and said.  
  
"Look Kari, I'm sorry if I said anything wrong. I just felt that I needed to say that while I still have the chance, it's okay if you don't return my feelings for you but i." T.K was cut short when he saw Kari trying to stand up.  
  
"Kari, what are you doing.you'll get yourself in a lot more physical pain if you do that. You should just lie down." T.K. told Kari, worried that her childhood sickness might return from pushing herself to it's limits.  
  
But Kari didn't listen, instead she stood up and moved closer to T.K. then she bent over and kissed him. T.K was surprised of what Kari just did. For a long period of time, their lips were locked.  
  
"We're both lucky that Kenya isn't here yet and that Gatomon and Patamon are out on the woods for a walk. I don't want them to see this." T.K thought.  
  
" Those that tell you how I feel about you T.K?" Kari asked when they finally took a breath and break away from their passionate first kiss.  
  
_Naite bakari ita kimi ga ima wa  
  
Hikari no naka de tatte iru _

_Kimi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni _

_Atte iru no ka sore dake Shiritain da._  
  
" I guess it does. So can I ask you to be my girlfriend?" T.K ask slightly blushing.  
  
"I thought, you'd never ask." Kari replied.  
  
"So, are you feeling alright now?" Kenya asked Kari when he returned with both Patamon and Gatomon trailing behind.  
  
It seems that Patamon and Gatomon bumped into Kenya on their way back so they all made their way together.  
  
"Yes, the pains gone and I think that I'll be all right." Kari replied  
  
"There's something different about you two." Gatomon pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, did something happen while we were away?" Patamon asked in a teasing manner.  
  
"N-no." T.K stammered, " Nothing happened."  
  
"Well, whatever it is that happened while we were away, it is evident that your friends on the real world have succeeded in fusing their power. Now the Dimensional Armor is complete." Kenya said.  
  
And as if waiting for it's cue, T.K suddenly began to shine brightly that everyone in the cave has to shield their eyes. When the light has subsided and it was safe to look, everyone except Kenya was surprised to see T.K wearing a Golden Yellow Armor.  
  
"What is this?" T.K asked, also surprised by what he was now wearing.  
  
"That my friend, is the Dimensional Armor that your friends have created to aide you while you are intertwined with this prophecy." Kenya answered.  
  
"Wow, you look cool T.K." Kari exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks.I think." T.K replied. Then he faced Kenya, " Hey Kenya shouldn't we get moving, That guy, Tempest said that Kari will die unless we take her out of here."  
  
Kenya smiled, " There is no need to rush."  
  
"What?! Are you just going to let Kari die?!" T.K shouted not dairing to belive that he heard Kenya correctly.  
  
"Of course not but haven't I mentioned to you that since your friends have succeeded which I am sure Tempest didn't factor out, they had erased the poison that Slythmon has inputted on Kari's body. " Kenya replied happy to see the relive faces of everyone in the cave. Then he continued, "Actually, there's something else I forgot to mention."  
  
Just then another blinding light shone in the room. But this time, Kari was the one that was shinning. And just like what happened to T.K. when the light subsided everyone was also surprised except for Kenya again to see Kari also wearing the same kind of Armor that T.K was wearing, the only difference is it's shape.  
  
"What? Why do I have an armor too?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well, it seems your friends want to make sure that you both are safe. Now if you'll look at your D-Terminal you will see that you both have another digi-egg." Kenya said.  
  
Kari and T.K both looked at their D-Terminals and to their surprise Kenya was right.  
  
"What kind of digi-egg is this?" Kari asked.  
  
"The digi-egg of Unity." Kenya answered.  
  
"Unity? How did we come to have this?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I have no Idea, all I know is that it comes along with the armor." Kenya answered.  
  
"How did you come to know of all this things?" Patamon asked getting suspicious of their protector.  
  
" Now is not the time to talk about that, we should all eat and get our rest." Was only Kenya's reply.  
  
To be continued..  
  
N/A:

Kenya: Not pretty bad for a first try buddy.

Haru: Thanks. Appreciate the help I got from my friends.

Reika: But that song you used.

Haru: Oh you mean T.K's character song 'FOCUS'?

Reika: Yeah, so what does it say, mind translating it?

Haru: Sure, here's the translation.  
  
Focus  
  
Takeru's theme  
  
_Before I know it I'm watching you,_

_Still standing diagonally behind you._

_Am I the focus of your heart?  
  
We've been together since we were small Running and Falling,_

_we were always laughing  
  
I'm not grown up yet, _

_but now I can Run further than I used to  
  
It would be better if I'd never noticed, _

_but I can't get you off my mind  
  
You used to cry all of the time, _

_But now you are standing in the light. _

_All I want to know is who is the focus of your heart?  
  
No matter how much I stretched I couldn't reach,_

_But now I can open that door.  
  
The truth is there is a lot of things that I want to tell you,_

_But it won't come out right.  
  
We were always protected,_

_But now the one I want to protect is.  
  
Before I know it,_

_I'm watching you Still standing diagonally behind you_

_Am I the focus of your heart? _

_Or... I can't ask  
  
You used to cry all the time Now you're standing in the light_

_All I want to know is Who is the focus of your heart?  
_  
Haru: There, that's the translation. I hope everyone like this chappy.  
  
Reika: Now please if you would be so kind..Please review.  
  
Next Chapter  
  
Chapter 8: Adventures Part 2  
  
Tai, Sora, Mimi, Matt, Izzy and Joe's adventure at the digiworld is almost over. They have only to make the 'final' sacrifice to create the things that would help T.K and Kari pass the prophecy safely, the only question is, Are they willing to give something, a very important part of their lives, away?


	8. Chapter 8: Adventures part 2

Digimon Fanfic  
  
Hope of Darkness by Haru Glory  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
The usual, Digimon is not mine, never has and never will, the made up charas are mine though.  
  
A/N: This chapter unlike the first part is only on Tai and Sora, the rest had already done their part and agreed on the terms that their digimon gods gave.  
  
Chapter 8: Adventures Part 2: Final Preparations  
  
Tai and Sora had managed to do their part and passed the second part of the ritual on making the Holy sword of Courage and Love, the Grana Sabre.  
  
Panting and sweating Tai moved over the shade and began to rest for a while before he and Sora continue on the ritual. As he rests he remembered what Pheonixmon said.  
  
Flashback  
  
"There are three phases in making the Grana Sabre unlike the Dragon Shield, and the Digi-Helmet." The mighty Digimon god said.  
  
"And why is that?" Tai asked casually as if he was not in front of a very powerful digimon that can easily take his life away.  
  
"Tai!" Sora warned.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Tai said.  
  
The digimon god, Pheonixmon however doesn't seem to mind as he continued and answered what Tai asked, " It is because the Grana Sabre is one of the very important and very very fragile equipment that will be handed down to your friends, the children of Hope and Light."  
  
"Kari's going to use a sword?!" Tai exclaimed surprised, " She can't even hold a baseball bat up right."  
  
"No, she is not going to use a sword." Reika answered.  
  
"She won't? That's great." Tai said.  
  
"She will be using a bow and arrow." Reika added.  
  
"WHAT?! She can't aim right! What good is giving my sister a weapon if she can't use it properly?" Tai asked both the crest protector and the digimon god.  
  
"You can never tell what a person's capability is until that person is put to the test. " Pheonixmon answered, " have faith in your sister."  
  
Tai bowed his head, he knew that he was wrong to think that his sister would be a weakling, " It's just that, when she was a kid she always had a sickness, that even the easiest thing to do is hard for her."  
  
Then Sora moved towards Tai and placed her hand on his shoulder, " Tai that was a long, long time ago. Kari's cured now."  
  
"I know but somehow I kinda wish that she was still a little kid need protecting.just like before when she used to depend on me a lot." Tai said.  
  
"I'm sorry but we are running out of time, Reika you should tell them what to do." Phonixmon ordered.  
  
"Yes." Then Reika move forward, " You see the first part is really simple."  
  
"First part? How many parts are there?" Sora asked.  
  
"There are a total of three phases. Now the first phase is the simplest phase of the three. All you need to do is awaken your crests." Reika answered.  
  
"Awaken? But the crest's power was used to protect this world a long time ago. It no longer holds any power." Tai said remembering the past when all eight digidestined used the power of the crests of courage, friendship, love, knowledge, sincerity, reliability, hope and light, to ward off the evil during that time.  
  
"You are mistaken, child." Pheonixmon answered, " The crest that you still carry as a pendant still has all the power it holds. It was never drained of its power to begin with."  
  
"That's right or you could never have digivolved Agumon to War Greymon and summon Omnimon during the attack of Diabormon." Reika added.  
  
"You know about that incident?" Sora asked surprised.  
  
"Of course, whatever happens in the net world also affects the digiworld." Reika explained.  
  
"So how do we awaken our crests?" Tai asked.  
  
"Like how you used to when digivolving your digimons to the ultimate and mega levels. I'm sure you haven't forgotten how." Reika answered.  
  
"Of course not." Tai and Sora both answered in unison.  
  
"Anyway, the second phase is a little bit complicated. After awakening your crests you now have to think of the same looking sword and forge that sword you are thinking with the power of your crests." Reika continued to explain.  
  
"So how do we do that? That seems pretty much impossible." Tai said.  
  
"Not to mention hard." Sora added.  
  
"It is hard, it will drain most of your energy. Now to be able to forge the sword, you must put all your worries away and keep your mind pure and clean only thinking about the look of the sword." Reika answered.  
  
"But how do we know if we visualize the same kind of sword?" Sora asked.  
  
"That's not a problem, you will see the sword even if you're not thinking about it. It will come to your minds once all the worries, problems, thoughts in your minds are emptied." Reika answered then continued to explain the third phase, " Now the third and final phase as well as the hardest of all, is sending the sword to where Kari and T.K are."  
  
"Huh? How come that's the hardest?" Tai asked.  
  
Sora agreed, " That's right we can always digivolve Biyomon to Birdramon and let her take it to them."  
  
"It's not that kind of sending the sword. I meant make sure that they are the only once who are allowed to hold the sword. You see it's 'fragile'." Reika answered.  
  
"That reminds me to ask, why is it 'fragile'? It's a sword isn't it?" Tai asked once more.  
  
"Allow me to explain," Pheonixmon answered, " It is because the sword is made of the power of pure light, once a dark thought, worry, problem or a dark being holds it or collides with it, the sword will shatter to pieces or in a case of the dark being it will turn into the Death Sabre. The opposite of the Grana Sabre."  
  
"Now to continue on what I was saying, to teleport the sword we need to use your digivices as well as your crests." Reika continued.  
  
"That's it? Then what's hard about it?" Tai asked.  
  
"You don't understand Tai, once we use the digivice and the crests in transporting this legendary holy sword, you may never come back to this world, see, hear, or even make any use of your digivices and your crest.which means." Reika cut.  
  
"We won't be digidestineds any longer." Sora continued, thunderstruck by what she has heard.  
  
" It is the same as for the others." Pheonixmon assured them, "Except the child of Light and hope."  
  
"Why is it that Kari and T.K. will still be a digidestined after this?" Tai asked getting the feeling that it was unfair.  
  
"Because their job isn't done yet, many more challenges and dangers shall they face in the near future. Understand this and make a choice young ones, either you give up that or watch as those two children face their doom in the hands of darkness." Pheonixmon answered.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
" I knew that it was going to be hard but.I didn't think it was going to be this hard." Tai thought.  
  
"We really don't have a choice in this." Tai said out loud.  
  
Reika and Sora both heard what Tai said.  
  
Reika then stood up and said, " There's always a choice even in the most awkward situations, and it's just that there is only one right choice. The others are either hidden or sometimes leads to something that we might regret."  
  
"Reika's right Tai, besides, we are getting too old for these sort of adventures. Not to mention that there are a lot of digidestineds now to take up on us." Sora agreed.  
  
"So I guess, we won't be hanging around with these two again." Tai said pointing at the sleeping Agumon and Biyomon.  
  
"I guess not, but do they already know about this? I mean about what will happen after we make the Grana Sabre?" Sora asked.  
  
Reika nodded, " Pheonixmon had already told them before they met you here."  
  
"I see.so they took their chances." Tai said.  
  
"It's almost time for the final part Tai, the others are all finished." Reika said.  
  
"Finished? Everyone gave away their power as digidestineds?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yes, everyone. They believe that T.K and Kari's lives is what is most important right now." Reika answered, " So, will we continue?"  
  
"Tai? I'm ready when you are." Sora said standing up.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha." Tai laughed then he stood up. " I'm being stupid aren't I? I'm thinking twice about whether to save my sister and T.K or keep my own happiness.what kind of brother and friend am I?"  
  
"Tai." Sora began but Reika stopped her.  
  
"I'm suppose to be the leader, the one who carries the crest of courage but right now, I'm the one cowering in fear.If everybody else have done it then.then what are we waiting for!" Tai said trying hard not to sob but failing to do so.  
  
"Tai, it's the right choice." Reika assured the in distress digidestined, "So we should continue."  
  
And they did. Focusing all their energy and their crests' power Tai and Sora transported the sword to where Kari and T.K are and once that was done, their crests and digivices began to disappear.  
  
Not far from where Tai and Sora are spending their last hours together with their digimons in the digiworld the four-digimon gods were watching them.  
  
"Those children have done a very noble deed." Bladermon said.  
  
"I understand how that child feels, I too think that it is wrong to take a part of their lives away." Pheonixmon said.  
  
" Everybody needs to make a sacrifice every now and then, those children will never know what life really is if they do not feel the loss of something important. But, I feel sorry for them too, is that really necessary, Azulongmon?" Toquislamon asked.  
  
"Everything is according to how it should be, there are a lot of things that you all don't understand. Let us watch and see how things are going to turn out for our young friends, how far they are willing to give and how far they could go. Even if it is not just, everything is for the future, every signs point to that." Azulongmon answered.  
  
"The way you speak is in riddles again my friend." Toquislamon said, " But I kind of understand what you are trying to say, after all you are the oldest among us."  
  
"Even I do not know what the prophecy really states, there are some parts that are left unsaid." Azulongmon suddenly said.  
  
"You mean you did not tell our crest protectors the whole prophecy? Is that safe?" Pheonixmon asked.  
  
Azulongmon nodded, " Yes, I did not. For I do not wish to see history repeat itself. The Enclaim will start soon my friends; great danger waits for those two children. We should prepare for the near end of the Enclaim."  
  
Pheonixmon, Bladermon and Toquislamon all nodded understanding what Azulongmon said.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N:  
  
There that chapter should do it.  
  
Tai: So all of us are out of the picture from here on?  
  
Haru: Not exactly.  
  
Sora: What do you mean?  
  
Haru: You'll soon find out. By the way, the next chapter that I'm working on tells about what was happening before the Grana Sabre was sent to T.K, which means in the next chapter, the Grana Sabre was only being made, and so are the other parts.  
  
Agumon: Grana Sabre? Hey! Isn't that the sword from Grandia two?  
  
Haru: Oh yeah, I borrowed that name and so is the Dragon Helmet (Lunar) unlike the Digi-Shield.  
  
Biyomon: Now he tells us.  
  
Azulongmon: As one of the digimon gods I order you to push that review button.or else I'll send my minions to..  
  
Bladermon: To do what? You can't hurt them.  
  
Azulongmon: Oh.  
  
Pheonixmon: Just review.  
  
Next Chapter  
  
Chapter 9: Message, Roads and Romance.  
  
T.K, Kari, Kenya, Patamon and Gatomon received a message from the Hope of darkness, Tempest. From that point they all began to move towards their destination, Mt. Infinity. But along the way something happens, like they always do.


	9. Chapter 9: Messages, Roads and Romance

Digimon Fanfic  
  
Hope of Darkness by Haru Glory  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Digimon. I own this fic. That's all.  
  
Chapter 9: Message, Roads and Romance  
  
After getting the Dimensional Armor, Kenya, T.K, Kari and the two digimons ate their supper and went on to bed, all except Kenya who laid wide awake ready to defend his new companions as well as thinking about what the group had asked him before dinner.  
  
"The past is the past." Someone in the shadows spoke.  
  
Kenya then shot right up and drew his weapon that was before he recognized the voice of his own digimon partner, Raidmon.  
  
"Oh, it's just you Raidmon. I thought it was the enemy." Kenya said relieved to see that his partner had returned to him. "What did you just say?"  
  
"I said that the past is the past. You are still thinking of THAT aren't you?" Raidmon repeated.  
  
" I know, I know.it wasn't my fault but this day reminded me of everything.it makes me feel that HE wants me to regret everything that I've done." Kenya replied as he began to walk with his partner.  
  
" You mean Tempest? That kid should have known better." Raidmon began but Kenya warned him not to continue what he was about to say.  
  
"He's still a part of the team, just like Roy, Lina and Kate are." Kenya said remembering those who were once with him and the other crest protectors.  
  
"You mean was suppose to be until they were seduced by the ultimate evil digimon god, Chaos Lord." Raidmon reminded Kenya.  
  
"I know but I was there, I should have stopped them told them that what they were about to do is wrong.but I just stood there and cowered in fear." Kenya said regretfully.  
  
" Kenya, let me tell you something that I believe in." Raidmon began.  
  
"What?" Kenya asked trying to contain his tears.  
  
" Living creatures, not just humans are confused with right and wrong, some things may seem right but are really wrong and some things that are wrong maybe the right thing. It is how we view them. You viewed what Chaos Lord and the others are doing wrong, and they viewed what they were doing right and what we are doing wrong. You see, it's all about how you see things." Raidmon explained.  
  
"So, what are we doing then? Are we right or are they the once who are right.?" Kenya asked.  
  
" I should not be the one you are suppose to be asking. You should ask yourself and not doubt on the path you have chosen. You have friends to back you up." Then Raidmon began to head to his bed, " We better get some rest, you should wake up early in the morning and train the new Hope of both our worlds. Good night my friend."  
  
" G'night then Raidmon." Kenya said before he himself stood up and went to his bed with a new point of view in life than that he has before.  
  
Before sunrise the next day, Kenya woke T.K up.  
  
"T.K wake up, we better have your first fighting lesson." Kenya shook T.K awake.  
  
"What.but, it's still early." T.K answered groggily.  
  
" We have a lot to do today so get up." Kenya urged.  
  
Still hesitating T.K rose up and began to stretch his hands. After which he followed Kenya outside.  
  
" So what are you going to teach me?" T.K asked.  
  
Someone from behind him answered, " How to use a sword properly." This made T.K fall back.  
  
"Wh-who is that?!" T.K asked startled.  
  
"I'm sorry young one to have scared you, I am Raidmon, I'm Kenya's digimon partner and friend." Raidmon answered.  
  
" Partner? You have a partner too?" T.K asked Kenya.  
  
Kenya nodded and said, " Well enough about this, let's begin."  
  
_Furu supiido de _

_mawarihajimeta sutorii _

_Akaku daichi some ageru _

_Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta paradaisu _

_Bokura no te de sukuidasou  
  
Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi wo_

_Ima omoikiri kake nukete far away._  
  
And so T.K's training began. First Kenya taught T.K the basics through Kendo.  
  
" This is the easiest part of our training and you're already tired?" Kenya asked surprised to see T.K already loosing his stamina.  
  
"Well, that's easy for you to say, you're not the one who's being attacked over and over again!" T.K responded while trying to evade another attack from his 'master', " Cody is the one who's better in this! I'm a basketball player! Not a fighter!"  
  
"Then you should have more stamina!" Kenya called back as the tides turn and he was now the one being attacked, but he dodged most of them.  
  
"DO!" Kenya shouted ending their first session.  
  
"OUCH!" T.K exclaimed, that hurts you know. " Now can we rest?"  
  
"No, on to the next set of this match. We won't stop until you can hit me. And by the way, the way you handle your weapon is wrong. It gives your opponent much more advantage in battle since they can practically read your next move." Kenya replied while he adjusted T.K's grip with his stick.  
  
_Tachiagare! Yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru  
  
Sobietatsu taagetto _

_makeru wake ni wa ikanai Moegare!_

_Kodou wa mune wo kogashiteru Atsui batoru okose.  
  
Genkai made takamatte kita enerugii Hikigane hiku toki ga kita_  
  
Since the first to the third set of their training match, T.K remained as the loser but on the fourth set, T.K won.  
  
" Nice work, T.K but you still need a lot of practice. You should also develop your own technique." Kenya said as he sat down with T.K under a tree.  
  
"Really? But, One question though, why do I have to learn how to use a sword?" T.K asked panting and trying to catch his breath. " I thought, you were there to help and protect us."  
  
"Well yeah, but you can't expect me to always be there to fight your battles right? Besides, you have your own battle facing off with Tempest and his minions." Kenya answered.  
  
" You sure do know a lot about this prophecy, but so far we haven't done are even went anywhere and anything." T.K said.  
  
"I know T.K but it won't be long, I have a feeling Tempest had finished his own preparations." Kenya answered.  
  
After answering most of T.K's questions, the two resumed on their training.  
  
_Kasunderu niji no kakehashi wo  
  
Ima oikakete kanetsu shite far away  
  
Tachiagare! Sensha wa_

_boku no soba ni iru_

_Semarikuru taagetto nigeru wake ni wa ikanai _

_Moeagare! Toushi wa_

_mune wo kogashiteru _

_Edawakare shita michi mayotte irarenain da _

_Atsui Hibana chibase._  
  
The second part of their training for the day was the part where Kenya helped T.K develop his own technique.  
  
" So how about this?" T.K asked making a sword stance and showing it to Kenya.  
  
"No. you look like a one legged chicken." Kenya answered.  
  
"Then how about this one?" T.K asked showing another stance.  
  
But Kenya still said no telling him that he looked like he was about to use his fist rather than his sword.  
  
" T.K its better I guess if I show you one of my OWN technique. Watch it and learn from it." Kenya said preparing for his own manuever.  
  
"You just say that but the truth is you want to show off." Raidmon interrupted.  
  
"Whatever, here it goes.LIGHTNING HAMMER FLASH!!!" With that Kenya executed a very fast and hard-to-dodge technique.  
  
It was so fast that T.K really didn't see every part of the technique. All T.K saw was Kenya putting his sword back to his shealth then stepping back a little and squatting then FLASH everything else was a blurr.  
  
"That was fast, I didn't even see the attack." T.K said amazed at his friend's power.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha." Kenya laughed, " That's why its called a technique, you shouldn't let your opponent find out when, where and how you will attack. Now try to think about your own technique."  
  
"Uh-sure." was all T.K could answer.  
  
_Tachiagare tenshi wa boku no soba ni iru_  
_  
Kowaresou na yume wo mamoranakya irarenain da_  
  
_Tachiagare! Yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru  
  
Sobietatsu taagetto makeru wake ni wa ikanai _

_Moegare! Kodou wa mune wo kogashiteru _

_Atsui batoru okose._  
  
After an hour as the sun had risen and light has finally spread across the terrain, T.K finally made up his own technique.  
  
"I think I got it, Kenya." T.K called out.  
  
"Great, then let's see what you got. I will use my own technique against yours using only a wooden stick." Kenya replied.  
  
"Isn't that a little harsh, you haven't even seen if his technique is powerful enough or if it would even work!" Raidmon said.  
  
"That's why were doing this. Since I don't know how and how powerful his technique is, it maybe a good way to judge the capacity of his technique rather than knowing that in a middle of a battle, right T.K." Kenya said.  
  
" Right." T.K replied.  
  
"So, are you ready? I won't hold back anything." Kenya warned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." T.K answered as he stands upright holding his weapon on his right hand.  
  
"Huh? An upright position?" Kenya thought, " I wonder if he really do know what he is doing."  
  
With that the training battle began, T.K and Kenya both in their fighting position waited for one another to pull their own moves.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the cave that they stayed at. Kari had finally woken up.  
  
" yawn huh? Gatomon have you seen T.K?" Kari asked.  
  
" Yeah, I saw him, Raidmon and Kenya go outside just before sunrise." The cat digimon answered.  
  
"Raidmon?" Kari asked  
  
"Oh, apparently he's Kenya's partner digimon." Patamon answered.  
  
" Oh, I see. So what are the two boys doing?" Kari asked as she sits behind Gatomon who sat across Patamon who were eating breakfast.  
  
" T.K's training outside." Gatomon and Patamon both answered.  
  
"Training? Training for what?" Kari asked again becoming more and more confused.  
  
" I think it'll be better if you go outside and watch him Kari, I know you do." Gatomon answered not minding Kari who was now turning red.  
  
" What am I being embarrassed for, as of today I am T.K's girlfriend." Kari thought then she began to walk towards the cave's entrance.  
  
One she was outside Kari saw T.K and Kenya battling it out with wooden swords.  
  
" LIGHTNING HAMMER FLASH!!!" She heard Kenya shout  
  
" FLAIMING MOUNTAIN ATTACK!!!" She heard T.K shout at the same time.  
  
With those shouts she also saw T.K jumping so high that she had never seen him do and nailing Kenya on the ground but even so, Kenya was able to move an inch that the attack did little damage than it should.  
  
"Wow, I never thought I'd see T.K do that." Kari though.  
  
At the training ground, T.K helped Kenya get up.  
  
"So how was my special move?" T.K asked  
  
"Pretty good, but you have to add something on it." Kenya answered.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" T.K asked puzzled, " I'm sure I did everything right."  
  
"Well, you did plan everything right but you forgot to take into account what the enemy would do if he dodges it like how I did." Kenya replied erasing the puzzled look on T.K's face before adding, " I guess that should be about today, you wouldn't want your girlfriend to worry about you, now would you,T.K?"  
  
"What!? How, how did you know that Kari and I." T.K stammered.  
  
"Oh, figured it out. I hoped that you would finally ask her but I didn't expect at this early stage." Kenya answered as they head to where Kari was.  
  
"Kari, did we wake you up?" T.K ask.  
  
"Oh, no. Gatomon did." Kari lied.  
  
"Gatomon woke you up? That sounds more like Patamon!" T.K replied laughing.  
  
"Well have you eaten miss Kari?" Kenya asked.  
  
"No. I haven't." Kari answered, " Kenya, can I ask you a favor?"  
  
" Anything at all Miss Kari." Kenya replied.  
  
"Drop the formalities. I don't like having a 'Miss' before my name." Kari said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that my parents told me to always respect women." Kenya answered grinning. "Oh, by the way before I forgot this is Raidmon."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Kari." Raidmon said.  
  
"Same here." Kari replied.  
  
"He's in his a ninja vaccine digimon in champion level, much like Gatomon." Kenya added, " Well we better get inside and eat."  
  
And they went inside to grab some breakfast. When they got inside they were surprised by what they saw.  
  
"T.K, Kari don't come any closer!" Came Patamon's voice before he shouted, "BOOM BUBBLE!"  
  
"Patamon!" T.K cried.  
  
" Kari! Digivolve us!" came Gatomon's voice as well before she shouted, " LIGHTNING PUNCH!"  
  
"What? What's going on here?" Kari asked.  
  
"I smell as intruder!" Raidmon said. " Kenya!"  
  
"I hear you buddy, go on and help them." Kenya replied.  
  
Raidmon didn't think twice. And he helped both Patamon ang Gatomon. But when the attacker finally saw T.K and the rest of the humans, he used one of his special attacks and paralysed every single digimon in the room and began to head towards the humans.  
  
"Finally, all of you came inside." The attacker said.  
  
" Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kenya asked drawing his weapon.  
  
"For the first question I am Kenjiro, one of Tempest's messengers. And for the second I came here to deliver a message from him." Kenjiro said.  
  
" A message? Why is he afraid to come here himself?" Kenya asked with his sword still in hand.  
  
"Humph, I don't know ask him. He wants me to tell you and your friends that he will be waiting at Mount Infinity for the final battle. If you decline these two children of the Light will never be able to return back to their own world." Kenjiro said delivering the message.  
  
"Who said we won't? I still haven't paid that creep back after what he did to Kari!" T.K bellowed.  
  
"Oh, I forgot he said something about that too. He said that that was only a welcoming gift from him and his minions.us." Kenjiro added.  
  
" I'll get him!!!" T.K shouted charging for Kenjiro.  
  
Kenjiro just evaded the attack laughing at T.K's weakness and naivety.  
  
"T.K! Stop that!" Kenya shouted, " Well then Kenjiro, why don't you tell your master like a good dog you are that we won't run away from a fight that we are destined to win. And besides what made him think that we will run away? And tell him that T.K is much, much stronger than any of you can ever imagine!" Kenya finished grinning.  
  
Kenjiro however was very angry at what Kenya called him. But his master said that he should never harm even with a single scratch the humans that they were fighting against and to just deliver the message, so with an angry face, Kenjiro turned around and vanished into the shadows.  
  
" Why is this Tempest trying to kill us?" Kari asked.  
  
"Because if he wins, he will be able to show the world that the power of Darkness is much stronger than that of the Light." Kenya answered as he went from one digimon to another depetrifying them.  
  
" Why this Mount Infinity?" T.K asked.  
  
"Because Mount Infinity has the only exit to this world and back to the real world. And because he wants to get revenge." Kenya finished.  
  
"Revenge? What for?" Kari asked.  
  
" Sorry, but I." Kenya began but Raidmon interrupted him.  
  
"Enough about that mysterious part of yourself Kenya, these people are your friends now and they deserve to hear the story from the very beginning. They trust you and you should trust them with the truth as well." Raidmon said.  
  
"Very well then but let me ask you this first?" Kenya began while giving Kari and T.K as well as Raidmon some food. " Do you want to go back to your world now?" Kenya asked.  
  
"Of course we do, they're probably worried about us." Kari answered.  
  
"I see, well I should tell you that your friends as well as your brothers know what is going on and about the prophecy. They too are making something to help us win, more specifically for the Hope of Light to win." Kenya began, " I asked you that 'cuz it takes exactly a week before we can get to Mount Infinity so we must begin our journey at once. So finish we'll just finish our meals and head for Mount Infinity. I'll tell you about everything along the way."  
  
And they ate their food very fast. Made preparations and began their way towards the mountain.  
  
Along the way, Kenya began to tell them everything. "Seven years ago, before you guys became digidestineds. There we're the first group called the Chosen Children. Their names are Reika, Jen, Alice, Freeda, Misato, Reice, Tempest and me, Kenya." Kenya began.  
  
"So, you were one of the digidestineds before?" Kari asked surprise.  
  
"Yes." Kenya answered.  
  
"But how did you become crest protectors and what happened to the other chosen children and what made Tempest turn to darkness like that?" T.k asked.  
  
"One by one, T.K. You see, Reika holds the crest of Love, Jen holds the crest of Friendship, Alice holds the crest of Knowledge, Freeda held the crest of Sincerity, Misato held the crest of Reliability, Reice held the crest of courage, Tempest held the crest of Hope which leaves me with the crest of light. Now, After we finished our part as Digidestineds. The four sovereign digimon gods of Light summoned us and told us that we still have a job to do and that is to protect the new bunch of Digidestineds, that's you guys. But not long after that, One of the four sovereign digimon gods of Darkness found out about us crest protectors and seduced us one by one to come to the side of Darkness and forget about our duty as crest protectors, that Digimon god is Chaos Lord. Freeda, Reice and Misato were the first one to follow the ways of darkness. Tempest however has a strong mind like the rest of us who were left but.Chaos Lord made him see something that made him loose, not completely, the power of hope." Kenya continued.  
  
"So what did Chaos Lord show him?" Kari asked.  
  
"The future." Kenya answered bitterly remembering every part of his past.  
  
" The future?!" T.K said daring not to believe.  
  
"That's right, the future. Chaos Lord showed Tempest the future fortelling the prophecy and Chaos Lord made a bargain. That he, Tempest would join him and be the one to defeat you, T.K or he, Chaos Lord will kill Tempest's family and the girl he loves which happened to be Reika. But at that point, Reika was already in love with somebody else. Reika knew that Tempest loved her more than anything but she was already about to confess everything to Tempest. But Chaos Lord beat her to it and told Tempest that his best friend was stealing Reika from him." Kenya still continued.  
  
" Wow, so there was a love triangle." Kari said.  
  
"Yes, there was." Kenya replied.  
  
"So, who is this best friend person of Tempest?" T.K asked.  
  
" I was Tempest's best friend." Kenya answered. " What Chaos Lord said that I was stealing Reika was not true. But because I was Tempest's best friend and since we grew up together, he didn't believed it so Chaos Lord decided to make a bet with Tempest, that if he, Chaos Lord was telling the truth Tempest's partner digimon would die and if he was telling a lie, Riece and the others would be freed from darkness. Tempest saw this as an opportunity to get back on Chaos Lord thinking that Chaos Lord was lying. And as if on cue, Reika came inside the room that Tempest was in and told him that she wasn't in love with him and was in fact in love with me. So Tempest lost the bet and also his partners life. He then decided to avenge his partners death and to show Reika that I was a weakling who doesn't deserve her love, so he joined the darkness and became the Hope of Darkness. But before he went to who knows where, he left me something that wouldn't make me forget what I have done to him.this." Kenya said taking of the bandana on his forehead and showing T.K, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon a scar. "And that's why he wants to destroy both of you. Since you were given under my care, when he kills you it will show how weak I am and that it was all my fault just like before." Kenya finished.  
  
"So, he misunderstood.everything?" Patamon asked.  
  
"No.he took his risks, he should not blame the death of Blademon on Kenya. Besides he has no right to begin with to think of Reika as just a tool who has no right to love somebody else. Not only that but he also made a deal with Darkness which is against all the rules of being a crest protetor." Raidmon answered. "Well, let's rest for a while we have walked a long way and it's almost Lunch." Raidmon added lightening the mood up a little.  
  
"I guess you're right Raidmon. There! That spot looks better." Kenya said pointing at a shaded place by the river.  
  
So they rest for a while and began to eat. Meanwhile, while the group was taking a break Tempest had called for one of his fellow ally, Freeda.  
  
"Freeda, they have begun to move. It's time for you to show them your power. Separate them. And don't forget to separate the children of hope and light from their digimon partners." Tempest ordered.  
  
"Yes. I will not fail you." Was only Freeda's answer before she disappeared in the same manner that Kenjiro did.  
  
Back at the wilderness.  
  
"Well shall we resume? We have a long way to go. We should meet one of my fellow crest guardian, Jen." Kenya asked.  
  
Everyone nodded. And so they continued to make their way to where Jen was suppose to meet them. Not long after they resumed their journey, an earthquake occurred.  
  
"What the." Kenya began but stopped to see Raidmon in the stance he uses when an enemy is nearby. " What is it raidmon?" Kenya asked.  
  
"She's here. She is causing this earthquake." Raidmon answered.  
  
"She? She who?" Kenya asked drawing his own weapon.  
  
" Freeda! Everyone come here quickly I will make a barrier!" Raidmon shouted to his companions.  
  
But it was too late, Several Steep slopes suddenly shot right out of nowhere. Kenya was the only one who got to Raidmon in time. Kari and T.K were separated from the others by a steep slope to the east and Patamon and Gatomon separated by a steep slope from the west.  
  
"Kenya! What are we going to do!?" T.K asked shouting so that Kenya can hear him.  
  
" Can't you digivolve your partners? Make them fly over there and get you?" Kenya shouted back.  
  
" Should we try?" T.K asked back.  
  
"Go on ahead!" Raidmon said.  
  
Just then a very familiar voice for Kenya and Raidmon suddenly spoke, it was Freeda.  
  
"It is useless to try and digivolve your digimons. Ha-ha-ha, these slopes cut out the energy source that allows your digimon to digivolve." Freeda's voice said thundering throughout the wilderness. "Let's see how well you defend yourselves. We will be watching.ha-ha-ha."  
  
With that Freeda's voice vanished.  
  
"T.K, Kari! Gatomon, Patamon! Head north! That's where we will meet with Jen!" Kenya shouted.  
  
" Alright! But I don't like the looks of this!" T.K shouted back.  
  
"You'll be alright T.K!" Patamon shouted.  
  
"Yeah, Don't worry about us Kari. We can fight like this. Hey T.K! Protect Kari would you?" Gatomon shouted as the two digimon began to move north.  
  
"Of course I will!" T.K shouted.  
  
"Take care you guys, see you soon!" Kari shouted feeling a little bit scared but happy that she and T.K finally got some free time alone together.  
  
"T.K remember what you practiced!" Raidmon shouted as he and Kenya began their own way towards the northern part of the continent that they were on.  
  
"We should get going to T.K" Kari said looking at T.K.  
  
"Yeah, we should." T.K replied as they too began to head on their way.  
  
Patamon and Gatomon  
  
_Nigetari akirameru koto wa daremo  
  
Isshun areba dekiru kara arukitsuzukeyou  
  
Kimi ni shika dekinai koto ga aru aoi hoshi Ni Hikari ga nakusenu you ni_  
  
" That Freeda woman seems to be scary." Patamon began.  
  
"Yeah, but I think that's the effect of Darkness on you.I feel sorry for her though." Gatomon replied.  
  
" why do you think we can't digivolve? I mean, I don't believe that the light of digivolution is being cut by these ridges." Patamon said.  
  
Their conversation was cut short however when a Digimon appeared and began to attack them. That digimon is Kimeramon who is obviously being controlled by Freeda.  
  
_Tsukame! Egaita yume wo_  
  
_Mamore! Daiji na tomo wo_

_Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa _

_Shiranai pawaa ga yadoru_

_haato ni hi ga Tsuitara _

_Donna negai mo uso ja nai Kitto kanau kara._

_show me your brave heart._  
  
"Kimeramon?! That woman can control him?!" Gatomon asked surprised.  
  
"that's Imposible! Even his creator, the Digimon Emperor had a hard time controlling him." Patamon replied while evading an attack.  
  
" We won't stand a chance in this form! Let's try and digivolve!" Gatomon suggested.  
  
Patamon nodded and they tried to digivolve, unbelievably.  
  
Gatomon digivolves to.Angewomon!" Gatomon shouted as she digivolves to Angewomon.  
  
Patamon warp digivolves to.Magna Angemon!" Patamon shouted as he too digivolves from his Rookie self to his Ultimate self, Magna Angemon.  
  
_Hare no hi bakari ja nai kara tama ni  
  
Tsumetai ame mo furu keredo kasa Hirogeyou  
  
Ikikata ni chizu nanka nai kedo dakara Jiyuu Doko e date yukeru, kimi mo_  
  
From where she sits and watches, Freeda was surprised to see the two digital monsters digivolve to their ultimate levels.  
  
"how could that be possible, I blocked every single light of evolution still.never the less, they cannot defeat Kimeramon. Victory will surely be ours!" Freeda told herself.  
  
The digimon's battle however was heating up.  
  
"Holy Arrow!" Angewomon shouted as she unleashes an arrow made from holy light and attack Kimeramon.  
  
Kimeramon however evaded the attack.  
  
_Hashire! Kaze yori hayaku  
  
Mezase! Sora yori tooku _

_Atarashii jibun ni aeru sa_

_Shiranai yuuki ga nemuru_

_haato ni ki ga Tsuitara _

_Mune no naka no doshaburi mo Kitto yamu kara._

_show me your brave heart._  
  
"now's your chance Magna Angemon!" Angewomon shouted while still unleashing several arrows into their opponent.  
  
"Sure. DESTINY"S GATE!!!" Magna Angemon shouted. His attack worked since Kimeramon was so preoccupied with Angewomon's arrows. But the attack only did minimal damage.  
  
"Angewomon, I'll distract him. You attack his eyes, I have a plan!" Magna Angemon shouted over his shoulder thinking of a plan to finally defeat Kimeramon.  
  
"His eyes? I see, if my attack counts, he'll be blinded and it will be harder for him to evade our attacks!" Angewomon understood.  
  
"Ready?" Magna Angemon asked.  
  
" As I'll ever be." Angewomon answered.  
  
_Tsukame! Mabushii asu wo_  
  
_Mamore! Ai suru hito wo_  
  
_Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa Kowase! _

_Yowaki na kimi wo Kuzuse! _

_Butsukara kabe wo Atsui kodo buki ni naru kara _

_Believe in your heart._  
  
And so the two digimons executed their plan and luckily it worked. Angewomon's arrows blinded the enemy digimon. Finally seeing the opportunity to end the battle Magna Angemon used his Destiny's Gate technique again and this time Kimeramon felt the full impact and was defeated when the gate swallowed the evil mutant digimon.  
  
"That can't be possible!" Freeda shrieked.  
  
She then teleported herself to where Angewomon and Magna Angemon were.  
  
"How could you have digivolved! I blocked the light of evolution and you still.how!" Freeda asked the two digimons angrily but the two just stood there Angewomon ready to shot another arrow of light at Freeda and Magna Angemon drawing his sword, Excalibur.  
  
" Why are you asking us this question.?" Magna Angemon asked, " As if we are going to tell you the answer."  
  
"I should have expected that from you.never the less." Freeda answered, " you are only delaying the enevitable. I still have your partners to take care of."  
  
With that Freeda vanished leaving Magna Angemon and Angewomon behind.  
  
" That was a close call." Angewomon said. " I don't think I could have shot an arrow at her. She still is one of the former digidestineds."  
  
"Yes. You did well today." Magna Angemon said as he bents down and kisses Angewomon.  
  
Angewomon blushed.  
  
"Just today? I think your underestimating me." Angewomon replied after Magna Angemon kissed her.  
  
" Well, today is much more important than yesterday? Am I right?" Magna Angemon answered in a joking manner.  
  
"I guess so, the past is in the past. We better get moving or we'll be late in meeting them." Angewomon answered. "Should we dedigivolve?"  
  
"Yes, we must conserve our energy." Magna Angemon replied.  
  
"Angewomon dedigivolves to." "Magna Angemon dedigivolves to."  
  
The two ultimate digimons shouted but no matter how they concentrate, they failed to dedigivolve.  
  
"What's going on?" Angewomon asked.  
  
"That woman, she said she blocked the light of digivolution.but she didn't, maybe it's the light of dedigivolution that she has blocked." Magna Angemon answered.  
  
"Then if that is so.we can't dedigivolve!?" Angewomon said.  
  
" We must make haste toward the meeting point before we run out of energy!" Magna Angemon replied.  
  
And so they flew towards their destination.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N:  
  
This is a long chapter again.I should think twice before writing the title of the next chapter. The song in this chapter is from Digimon it's the evolution song for those who do not know the translation to this song here it is:  
  
Brave Heart  
  
Vocals: Miyazaki, Ayumi  
_  
If given a second, anyone can give up and run So just keep on walking  
_  
_There's something only you can do So that this blue planet doesn't lose it's light_  
  
_Seize the dreams you had!_

_Protect your beloved friends! _

_You can become stronger!_

_Unknown power dwells in your heart, when it's fire is Lit Any wish. _

_Its true Will surely be granted._

_show me your brave heart_  
  
_Not everyday is sunny, _

_so sometimes Even though a cold rain is falling just open your umbrella_  
  
_There's no map of how to live, _

_that's why we're free You can go anywhere_  
  
_Run faster than the wind!_

_Aim farther than the skies! _

_You can meet a new you._

_Unknown courage sleeps in your heart, _

_and when You realize The downpour in your heart Will surely stop._

_Show me your brave heart._  
  
_Seize the bright tomorrow! _

_Protect the ones you love! _

_You can become stronger!_

_Break that weak self! _

_Destroy the walls blocking you! _

_The warm beat of your heart will be your weapon._

_Believe in your heart._  
  
By the way, sorry if it's not the romance that most of you are hoping for. I just want to fulfil a promise I gave to Lord Patamon, it's hard to make a romantic part with Patamon and gatomon so I just used their ultimate self, Magna Angemon and Angewomon.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW.thanks  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Chapter 10: The shinning hope of Light!  
T.K and Kari are almost at the meeting point up north. Everything was going on well until, Freeda appears and challenges T.K to a one on one duel. Big problem is, the Grana Saber isn't in his hands yet. Will the Grana Saber, Dragon Shield, and Digi-helmet get to T.K in time?


	10. Chapter 10: The shinning hope of Light!

Digimon Fanfic  
  
Hope of Darkness by Haru Glory  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon and related articles are owned by Bandai and Akiyoshi Hingo. Now on to the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 10- The Shinning Hope of Light!  
  
It has been two days since the gang got separated thanks to the earthquake that Freeda created. T.K felt lucky not only because he and Kari were alone but because he felt secured after the training he had with Kenya before they got separated.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to rest Kari?" T.K asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Kari replied trying to hide her panting.  
  
But T.K noticed this, " We'll rest for now." T.K said.  
  
"But, T.K, really I'm fine. We don't have to stop, we'll be delayed!" Kari argued despite the fact that she was in serious need of rest.  
  
"You can lie to anybody but me Kari, we'll rest here. And besides, they won't go anywhere. I'm sure they'll wait for us." T.K said as he helped Kari towards the shade.  
  
When they finally got there Kari and T.K began to talk.  
  
" You know we could just continue on without resting." Kari began.  
  
" I know." T.K answered.  
  
"So why did we have to rest? I mean, I feel like I'm slowing us down." Kari added lowering her head down.  
  
" Don't say that Kari, I'm actually pretty tired myself.not to mention hungry from all that walking.I just thought that both of us needed to rest and talk for a while." T.K replied looking at Kari with a caring expression, "besides, you don't have to blame yourself on anything that's happening or going to happen, we're together that's all that matters."  
  
" Thanks T.K." Kari said giving T.K a peck on the cheek. "So what do you want to talk about then?"  
  
"Oh.I was wondering, what should we tell the others when we get back?" T.K asked.  
  
"You mean about us?" Kari replied,  
  
T.K nodded.  
  
"I think everyone can handle the truth, but Davis." Kari began.  
  
"Yeah, Davis is the only problem. I'm afraid of what will happen when he turns.uh, violent." T.K said looking up at the vast blue sky.  
  
Just then when he was looking up, he noticed something that doesn't go with the scenery.  
  
"What's that?!" T.K said standing up and unshealting the sword that Kenya has given him.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this T.K." Kari said holding on to T.K's hands.  
  
" Yeah, so do I." T.K answered.  
  
Just then they heard Freeda's voice once again.  
  
" I finally found both of You! I may not have succeeded in killing your Digimon friends but I'll make sure not to fail this time!" Freeda's voice echoed over the vast wilderness that T.K and Kari were in.  
  
After hearing Freeda's statement about Patamon and Gatomon, both Digidestineds felt relief flooding on to them,  
  
"They're all right." T.K muttered.  
  
"That's good, I was so worried about them." Kari agreed.  
  
"Fools! You think of their well-being rather than yours? Ha! You won't be as lucky as your pathetic little friends!" Freeda said with a smirk on her face.  
  
T.K looked up at the floating mass above them and replied, " You are the fool, didn't your master teach you not to belittle your enemies?"  
  
"What a big mouth you have! Humph.but you won't be able to say that to me again!" Then Freeda chanted some words and the two Digidestineds were transported to what seems like the inside of the floating mass that they saw.  
  
"Where are we?" Kari asked, holding tighter on to T.K's left hand.  
  
"Welcome to my battle ground, Incenia!" Freeda answered as she appeared from out of the shadows. " this is where I kill most of my enemies.those who do not bow to the powers of our Dark Lord."  
  
"Enough of your rambling, you might be a woman but I won't go easy on you.you're still a servant of darkness who fails to see the importance of life!" T.K said as he beckoned Kari to move far away from the battle field as possible.  
  
" Humph! Let's see which of our beliefs are right!" Freeda exclaimed as she began to attack T.K with her magical lance.  
  
T.K could only dodge the attacks that Freeda was giving him. Because of Freeda's long-ranged weapon, T.K was in a very dangerous situation. Even though T.K was still wearing his armour, a stab on his head would be very fatal.  
  
"T.K! Be Careful!" Kari shouted when T.K was given a mean kick by his foe.  
  
"Ughh.no problem Kari." T.K replied still managing to get up and give Kari one of his smiles.  
  
" You won't be able to say that for long!" Freeda shouted as she stretched out her hand and began to chant again.  
  
This time several razor sharp rocks began to appear and attack T.K, this however didn't damaged T.K one bit since he was able to dodge and parry everything.  
  
"It's my turn!" T.K shouted as he attacked.  
  
T.K's attack damaged Freeda by her left arm. Even so, it seems that Freeda wasn't even the least bit hurt.  
  
"Is that all you've got little boy?" Freeda taunted.  
  
"No.that was just for warm up!" T.K replied as he lounges of yet another attack, this time it hit Freeda's dark armour.  
  
"Ughh.not bad for a boy." Freeda said with a smirk on her face, " but now I won't be playing any silly games."  
  
Then Freeda took a weird stance, her lance pointing at T.K as she chanted yet another spell. This time, no attack was done instead, Freeda suddenly sprouted wings at her back then T.K and Kari saw a dark aura being emitted from her body. Minutes later, the once 'human' Freeda was transformed into a monster. A monster that is not like the Digimons that T.K and Kari were used to seeing, but a hideous monster.  
  
" What the.?!" T.K managed to say after seeing the newly born monster.  
  
" T.K.." Kari shivered as she felt the full impact of the dark being and it's aura before her, " She's not the Freeda that Kenya has told us about.she's, she's like Afukerimon and Mummymon."  
  
" He-he-he." The monster Freeda laughed, " Now, let's see how well you will be able to stay alive with me giving you a bashing from 50 percent of my power."  
  
" Kari!" T.K exclaimed as he ran towards Kari just in time to catch her when she wasn't able to support her body any longer, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about me, it's just her dark aura.it's, it's so strong." Kari managed to say.  
  
"She's THAT strong?" T.K asked.  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"Well, If the aura she has is making you sick then." T.K said as he moved Kari to a much safer place and began to head towards his new monstrous foe, " In that case, I'll just have to beat her quickly!"  
  
Then T.K began to run at his full speed and with all the power he has attacked the monster. After he has landed safely from his attack, he faced the monster only to be surprised by a powerful blow.  
  
" Aaahhhh!" T.K shouted as he was sent flying to the other side of the room.  
  
"T.K!!" Kari shouted.  
  
"That's your most powerful attack? That didn't even give me a scratch." Freeda growled.  
  
The monster then began to move towards where the crying Kari was.  
  
"Now that that boy is gone, it's your turn now.Child of Light!" Freeda growled once more, "NOW DIE!!!"  
  
And Freeda in her monstrous form began to speak in monster tongue and out of the ground the same earthly spikes appeared and attacked the half crying, half screaming Kari as the smoke from the attack covered both the monster and Kari. When the smoke faded, it was now Freeda's turn to be surprised as she saw a shield about half the size of T.K, in between her attack and the girl that she wants to kill. When she looked closely she was even more surprised to see that it was T.K who was holding the shield.  
  
"Humph." T.K muffled, " are you okay Kari? " T.K asked.  
  
"T.K? You're okay?!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, but let's save that for later.right now I've got a monster to fry!' T.K replied giving Kari one of his killer smiles.  
  
"How can that be? I thought I killed you?! And I didn't even felt your presence!" Freeda growled.  
  
"Heh.I thought that you might figure it out.but I guess I was wrong." T.K said.  
  
Just then Freeda noticed the shield that T.K was using against her.  
  
"Can this be, the shield of the gods? The Dragon shield?" Freeda shrieked as she stepped a couple of steps backwards.  
  
"Now it's my turn to attack." T.K said, then facing Kari he said, " Kari, I think you should try and raise your hands. I think that's how to summon your shield."  
  
"My shield?" Kari asked, " What do you mean my shield?"  
  
"Well this was created by the Azulongmon and the others right? Just like the armour, you are bound to have one too.Well go and finish this prolonged battle." T.K replied.  
  
Then drawing his sword into eye-level he bagan to head towards his monstrous and massive opponent.  
  
"Your feeble attempts for an attack are no match against me, you should have known that by now." Freeda roared and she began her own assault as well.  
  
Meanwhile, as the battle raged on, Freeda used one of her own earth magics again and missed T.K by an inch. But instead of T.K being relieved he noticed that the attack was not meant for him at all, it was heading straight towards Kari!  
  
"Kari!" T.K shouted.  
  
And as if T.K gave Kari a hint, she raised her hands to cover herself and only waited for the pain that the attack was to inflict upon her, but none came. Then she heard T.K exclaimed,  
  
"Great Going Kari!!"  
  
Kari was bewildered, "What the heck's wrong with T.K?" she thought, "I'm about to be pinned by over a hundred of rocks and he thinks it's great?!" Then Kari paused and realised that she wasn't feeling any pain at all, and when she looked up she saw why.  
  
Illuminating from her hand in a very bright pinking white light is a very light shield with the crest of a dragon and beside the dragon is her own crest of light. On top of the two crests is a jewel that was giving of the radiant colour of her shield.  
  
"So T.K was right." Kari muttered to herself, and she stood up and focused more on the battle at hand.  
  
T.K was again pinned by several attacks from the monster. Even with the shield that he has obtained, some attacks were still inflicting him a fair amount of damage. Freeda was about to hit him with her spike-filled hands (or claws if you would prefer to call it) on his head, when Freeda stopped. Kari noticed that Freeda was in a state of total shock.  
  
T.K however during the beating has closed his eyes and when he noticed that Freeda has stopped hammering him, he opened his eyes once again. But as soon as he opened them, he was forced to shut his eyes again due to a very, very bright light.  
  
This time it wasn't coming from his shield, nor from his armour. Then he felt his head become a little bit heavy and he heard Kari shout toward him.  
  
"T.K! You've got the helmet!"  
  
Then just as she finished saying that, her own head felt a little heavy and the same bright light that was coming from T.K's head was now also coming from her own head. She too had obtained a helmet with all the crests in it.  
  
Just when the light subsided, Kari noticed another thing in T.K. His eyes, were no longer those sweet caring eyes. Now his eyes, were like that of a warrior who has seen numerous battles and had won some himself, as though the helmet has given him knowledge. He took the opportunity of Freeda being in a state of total shock to quickly get on his feet.  
  
Once he has stood up, he stretched forth his hands so that the Dragon shield was facing the monster and he focused all the energy he has and shouted the name of his attack.  
  
"PUROFICATION ATTACK!!! FINAL ELLISSI!!!"  
  
And with that, the energy that T.K has stored in his shield blasted its way towards the enemy.  
  
As the light from the Final attack subsided, the monster that T.K fought with all his might was gone. Instead, in it's place was a knocked out human.  
  
To be continued..  
  
A/N:  
Sorry for the long delay. I was so busy for my applications that I hadn't had time to write this chapter until now. Well, I would like to thank those who has supported and liked, as well as those who has reviewed my work. Like, Lord Patamon, miaow 227 and the others as well. Don't worry, I'll try and meet up your expectations. Hope to hear from you guys again.  
  
Next Chapter. Chapter 11: Reika  
Now that T.K and Kari managed to defeat the evil Freeda and bring back the Freeda that Kenya knew, they (T.K, Kari and Freeda) began to head on their way towards their meeting point where they finally rejoined their companions and meet Reika as well.


	11. Chapter 11: Reika

Digimon Fanfic by Haru Glory  
  
Finally! Another update for my fanfic. You all know the score so I'll just get it on. Digimon and Related articles are copyrighted under Bandai and Akiyoshi Hongo. This fanfic however, was truly, genuinely and absolutely made by yours truly. With that said I hope that you will all like this chapter like the rest of my creation. Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 11: Reika  
  
"That was tiring" T.K commented as he, himself fell down.  
  
Kari was no longer transfixed in her "hiding place" as she ran towards T.K to give him a big hug, and at the same time help him up. As Kari helped T.K to his feet, Freeda's body began to stir. Either it was as some kind of reflex or not, Kari moved back a little as T.K draw his weapon with his right hand once more.  
  
"I thought she was already dead." Kari whispered to T.K.  
  
"No," T.K answered, "She's not yet dead and cannot be dead. The attack I used was only meant to destroy the evil and darkness within her heart, It was never meant to kill."  
  
"So she's safe to be with now?" Kari asked as they watched Freeda from a safe distance try to get up on her own, though a little wobbly still.  
  
"Can't tell." T.K replied, "It's still up to her to decide whether she will side with darkness again or go back to the side of light."  
  
Then T.K was cut of from his next sentence when he saw that Freeda was already in her feet, then she faced them and said.  
  
"Heh.you really are the chosen one.I owe you more than a word of thanks for freeing me from that dreadful curse."  
  
Kari smiled to Freeda, "So the attack worked, you're no longer held captive by the power of darkness."  
  
"Yes, and it's all thanks to both of you." Freeda replied as she bowed her head as sign of respect.  
  
T.K was about to say something, when suddenly, out of no where, a dark shadow loomed above them.  
  
"How pathetic for you, Freeda." The shadowy figure said, "How dare you betray our dark lord? For that you shall be punished along with these children of light. You will now see what happens to those who walk away from his majesty and to those who meddle with his plans! Be buried under the deep chasm of the earth!"  
  
Then the shadow vanished and the ground began to shake. Meanwhile, somewhere down below the floating island that T.K, Kari and Freeda were on; Patamon, who was still in his champion form, Gatomon, who like Patamon is till in her evolved form, Kenya and their new companion Reika, was still waiting for T.K and Kari to arrive.  
  
"I wonder what's taking those two so long?" Reika commented to Kenya, " You told me that he is pretty strong and has a sense of direction, then how come he is so late in meeting with us?"  
  
"He will be here lady Reika." Angemon politely answered.  
  
"Something must have come up that could cause them to be late." Angewomon added.  
  
"They maybe right." Kenya answered shortly.  
  
"But what will happen if they happen to come across Freeda?" Angemon asked.  
  
"Then there are two possibilities, one is that they might be defeated by Freeda and the other is that if they happen to be challenged by Freeda then she will take them to her floating island, if they managed to defeat Freeda there then they might also die because of the curse of the island."  
  
Just then rocks and stones as well as large boulders began to fell from the sky.  
  
"That's." Reika began.  
  
"the dark island." finished Kenya.  
  
"That means Kari and T.K are up above us!" Reika added.  
  
"And if the island is deteriorating like so, this could mean that this is the curse of that island." Angemon chimed in.  
  
"And it also means that those two are In grave danger!" Angewomon added.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the dark island. T.K, Kari and Freeda were still eluding the falling rocks as well as the crumbling floor below while they make their way towards the emergency escape hangar.  
  
"I'm sorry," cried Freeda over the roar of the falling debris, "It's my fault that you two are under this predicament."  
  
T.K and Kari both shook their heads and T.K replied, "It's not your fault, it's the fault of the darkness that was controlling you."  
  
Kari nodded, "And besides, whoever gave this island meant to kill the opponent and you in one go."  
  
Freeda smiled and nodded, "No wonder the 4 sovereign digimon gods chose both of you. I'm grateful that you freed me from that curse.  
  
Just then another group of large debris started to fall towards them, they managed to dodge the debris. However, the debris hit the ground too hard that the ground shook violently than before and began to crumble much faster, so fast in fact that T.K and the group didn't managed to out run the falling ground, thus they began to fall themselves.  
  
Somewhere below them where Kenya and the rest of the crew, who were now waiting for T.K and Kari's return, unknown to them that the two were infact several thousand feet above them falling.  
  
"I am beginning to worry about them Kenya." Reika began, "What if something bad happens to them?"  
  
"Don't worry Reika, nothing's gonna happen to them, they're the chosen ones of Light." Kenya replied  
  
"Even if that is so Kenya, " Patamon who was still in his Champion form chimed in, " I fear that they have gotten themselves in danger.perhaps they are fighting with Freeda at this very moment."  
  
"Then they are in a much horrible predicament than I thought." Reika turned to face Angemon and Angewomon.  
  
"How is that, Reika?" Angewomon asked  
  
"I wonder of the same thing.if what is written is true then T.K and Kari have a large chance of winning.they cannot lose to someone like Freeda." Angemon concluded trying to remember what the prophecy states.  
  
" They can win, I am also aware of that Angemon, Angewomon.but that's another problem." Reika replied  
  
With a puzzled expression Angewomon asked, "How can winning a battle be a problem?"  
  
"It's the place they're fighting in that worries Reika." Kenya finally said.  
  
"That's right." Reika nodded, "You see, when the Dark one took hold of Freeda, the dark one gave her a floating island which is governed by the darkness in Freeda's heart, if that darkness were to vanish when T.K and Kari defeats her." Reika paused to take a breath, "Then the island will fall apart and crumble and perhaps the three of them will fall from somewhere up there." Reika finished pointing up to the sky.  
  
Both Angemon and Angewomon looked up, and they were surprised by what they saw, three figures where falling out of a crumbling flying island-fortress.  
  
"You mean like that?" Kenya asked.  
  
"It's them!" Angemon shouted, "Let's go Angewomon!!"  
  
"I'm right behind you." The female Angel type DigiMon replied.  
  
And off both of the digimons go to rescue their partners. As they went zooming to the rescue, Reika and Kenya were left behind.  
  
"Why did you just act cool like that Kenya instead of using your "wings" at once and helping the two?" Reika asked a tone of confusion and anger in it.  
  
"Why bother, their DigiMons are already to the rescue." Kenya replied with coldness in his voice..  
  
"Kenya, what's wrong with you?! You're acting..you're acting weird!" Reika pointed out, "if I didn't know better, I'd say your not really Kenya."  
  
Back at T.K and Kari who are still falling.  
  
"Darn it!!" T.K shouted over the roar of the wind in their ears, "Where's Angemon and Angewomon when you need them?"  
  
Just then a white blur shot beside them, and in a flash, Angewomon and Angemon both replied, "As always, right beside you."  
  
"Angemon!" shouted T.K  
  
"Angewomon!" Kari also shouted.  
  
"Great timing.! Angemon go and help Freeda!" T.K ordered Angemon.  
  
"What!?" Angemon replied, "Why should I she tried to kill all of us?"  
  
"Angemon! She's on our side now! Now go and help her out! You too Angewomon, help Kari and bring her to safety!" T.K called to the two digimons.  
  
"T.K, what about you?" Kari asked with a caring and worried tone in her voice.  
  
"Heh! Don't worry about me! Now GO both of you!!!" T.K shouted.  
  
And at once the two digimons did what they were told and brought Freeda and Kari to safety. Once the two humans were safely back with Reika and Kenya, the two Digimons tried to fly towards T.K's aid when all of a sudden they de-digivolved back to their rookie forms.  
  
"Patamon! Salamon! What wrong timing you two pick to transform back!" Kari managed to say, "What about T.K?"  
  
"We're sorry, Kari.we can't do anything any longer.we're tired." The two digimons replied in unison.  
  
"It's my fault.Im sorry." Freeda said at once, this made Kenya and Reika jump and realize that Freeda was with them, "If it wasn't for me, T.K wouldn't be."  
  
"Freeda." Reika said, "I see, so they did manage to bring you back.."  
  
"Reika.Kenya, I'm sorry, for all the trouble I've cost." Freeda muttered.  
  
Reika smiled to say that her apology was accepted, Kenya however just stared at her with cold eyes. Just then Reika remembered she hadn't introduced herself to Kari.  
  
"Kari, I know this isn't the time for introductions, but.My name's Reika.It's good to finally meet one of the chosen ones.but can I ask.what did T.K say when you left him?" Reika said this all at once that it took some time before Kari managed to answer.  
  
"He just said that he had an idea and told Angemon and Angewomon to help both of us." Kari replied and began to stare back at the falling T.K unable to do anything but just look. "I feel so helpless." Kari managed to say at last.  
  
"Well, you're not alone, all of us are." Freeda replied and patted Kari on the shoulder.  
  
Back at T.K who was falling very fast now. " 'I've got an Idea' huh? What made me say that." T.K wondered out loud., "Darn.what should I do.?"  
  
Just then his mind began to work much faster, and as if a new knowledge had been poured right into his head like when he fought Freeda, he suddenly felt his own body acting on their own with out him telling them what to do.  
  
"Wha-What's going on?" He thought  
  
Just then he shouted something that he himself quiet didn't even understand and out of no where a Digi-Egg suddenly appeared. It was coloured red with stripes of green and black on it and a crest that he himself have never seen. Then He touched it without knowing it, it felt quite light compared to the other Digi-Eggs that they have encountered before. Then without knowing it once again he shouted, "Digi-Egg UP!!!"  
  
The crest on the Digi-Egg shined bright crimson and a light suddenly shot from T.K's digivice towards Patamon. In a moment's flash Patamon was already right beside T.K, then suddenly both he and T.K were covered by the crimson light. T.K's armour suddenly shine and as Patamon digivolves once more, his armour also changed color.  
  
Back below, Reika and the other Crest Guardians were staring in disbelief.  
  
"It.it can't be." Reika muttered  
  
"He.he managed that already.!?" Freeda shouted in great disbelief.  
  
But Kenya still remained silent and transfixed at the transforming T.K and the Digivolving Patamon, with much coldness and anger in his eyes, which was very peculiar.  
  
"What? What's going on?" Kari asked worried.  
  
"It's not something bad, Kari.there's really no need to worry." Reika replied.  
  
"Then why are you all acting like that?" Kari asked once again.  
  
"It's just because, It's unbelievable for T.K to summon the Ether-Egg." Reika replied.  
  
"The what?" Kari asked puzzled, "Isn't it just a normal Digi-egg?"  
  
"No.it's probably one of the most powerful Digi-mentals that there is.but to be able to summon that thing, the Ether-egg, one must be so concentrated.and at T.K's condition right now.we think that's so impossible." Reika muttered.  
  
"But, what's an Ether-egg?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"An Ether-egg is also known as the Digi-Mental of the gods, there are a total of three Ether-eggs out here in the Digi-world.there used to be five before the Dark Lord destroyed two of them.The eight digi-eggs where made from that thing! In other words it's what people might call, the Mother Digi-egg." Explained Freeda.  
  
Just as Freeda finished, the transformation and Patamon were completed. They all saw a great change in Patamon, he was now like a armoured dragon ion crimson. But T.K was out of site. Before they could ask what happened to him, Patamon in his Armoured Dragon form sped toward the ground and within seconds landed safely in the ground.  
  
When the Dragon Digimon was safely on ground, their questions were answered. T.K was at the back of it, He too had changed greatly. It seemed that he aged towards his 18 year old self, and instead of the golden green armour he used to wear, he was now wearing a crimson red armour with golden stripes and his helmet was now shaped more like a dragon. His shield didn't change much except that the crest of hope vanished and in it's place what the Ether-Egg's crest.  
  
"T.K?" Kari managed to asked awestruck by the change that had occurred to T.K.  
  
T.K smiled, still in the same way that made Kari melt, and said, "Cool huh."  
  
Then T.K unsaddled himself and went to give Kari a great big hug. Then he looked at Freeda, "You two OK?" He managed to ask.  
  
Freeda nodded and bowed her head in reply, Kari also nodded.  
  
Then T.K looked at Reika, "You must be the Crest Guardian of Love and Courage, Reika, it's nice to finally meet you."  
  
"Same here." Reika said with a smile of comfort visible in her face.  
  
Then T.K turned to Kenya, everyone thought that he was going to greet him too, but what happened next was unexpected. T.K drew his sword and raised it facing Kenya, it's point at Kenya's throat.  
  
"And who are you?" T.K asked  
  
to be continued..  
  
A/N:  
  
YEAH!!! I've finished this chapter! Thanks to all those who continue to read and review my work! You guys are a help to keep me writing this fanfic. I've really been trying hard to fit making this fanfic to my schedule. The Exams week has just finished and I'm busy making project right now so, im really, really, really sorry for the really,really LONG delay. Hope I'll hear from you guys again. This is Haru Glory, signing out!  
  
Next Chapter.. Chapter 12: The legend of the ancient ten. T.K and Kenya has begun fighting with each other. Kari and the others wonder what's wrong and what the heck made T.K change so much that he doesn't seem like T.K anymore, well, Omegadramon is there to answer their questions!


	12. Chapter 12: The legendary ancient ten

Hope of Darkness by Haru Glory  
  
Disclaimer: This is the twelfth time already so you guys know the score.DigiMon and related trademarks are not mine, cuz' if they are.well, you'll see this fanfic as an episode of it.  
  
Chapter 12: The legend of the ancient ten.  
  
"Who are you!" T.K repeated this time with much anger at his voice.  
  
"What are you talking about T.K? It's me Kenya, you know the guy who taught you how to use a sword?" Kenya replied coolly.  
  
"T.K! Put that sword down, have you forgotten Kenya?" Reika asked.  
  
"T.K!" Kari, Gatomon and Freeda called out.  
  
Omegadramon, Patamon's evolve self however also stared at Kenya, "T.K's right who are you? You can't be Kenya." He growled.  
  
"That's a stupid thing to say Omegadramon." Kanya replied.  
  
"That only proves your not Kenya!" T.K shouted, "How did you know Omegadramon, not even the four Crest Guardians of Light know about him!" T.K shouted.  
  
"Hah! You've got no proof at all that we, the crest guardians don't know about him!" Kenya shouted back with a smirk in his face.  
  
"But." Freeda started to say.  
  
"We.really don't know anything about Omegadramon, Kenya." Reika added at once.  
  
Kenya with his face still in a smirk then replied, "I didn't say every crest guardians.I meant to say only the crest guardian of hope and light.which happens to be me."  
  
"That's a lie!!!" Omegadramon growled, this time much louder than before.  
  
"Patamon." Gatomon thought, "What are you talking about? Is that because of the new power that you now possess."  
  
Kari was also thinking about the same thing but about T.K instead of Patamon.  
  
"Okay then maybe Raidermon can help you out," T.K began to say with a smile, " Speaking of your patner.where is he?"  
  
Kenya then looked stunned and surprised as if he didn't know Raidermon at all and began to stammer, "R-Raidremon?"  
  
"Yeah, that reminds me, I haven't seen Raidermon for quite a while." Kari began to remember about the furry armoured dog DigiMon.  
  
""W-well.H-he." Kenya tying hard to explain but couldn't.  
  
"He what? I don't believe I, with the control of darkness over me, even tried to attack the both of you." Freeda asked.  
  
"Well, then.isn't it a bit odd that yo, Raidermon's partner doesn't even know where he is or even what happen to him?" T.K asked this time readying for an attack.  
  
"W-why are you basing all of this on Raidermon's presence?" Kenya managed to pull himself together.  
  
"Enough talk! The fact that Raidermon's not here and you having no clue about his whereabouts is proof enough for me that you are not Kenya!" T.K shouted as he dashed for an attack towards Kenya who managed to unsheathed his sword to block T.K's powerful attack.  
  
"T.K!" Kari shouted too much worry and confusion in her voice.  
  
"Kenya!!" Reika and Freeda both shouted with the same tone of voice as Kari.  
  
"Patamon.I mean, Omegadramon, what's going on?" Gatomon asked Omegadramon.  
  
"Do you not see? T.K is fighting of a fake Kenya.probably a spy," Omegadramon answered.  
  
"What do you mean by that? That guy over there IS the real Kenya!" Gatomon replied exasperated.  
  
"It is because you have not yet been given by the gods the knowledge and the insight that T.K and I now both possess." Omegadramon answered back his tone of voice in level.  
  
"What do you mean by that? Insight and Wisdom? You were just given the extra Ether-egg by the gods and an extra evolution." Gatomon stated rather than asked. "That's is not all that I am given, that Ether-Egg that you are talking about has other purposes as well, not just for my own sake, but for T.K as well.now, is there anything more you want to know about?" Omegadramon replied in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"I still don't believe you, not until I see for myself what's really going on." Gatomon said as she walk towards Kari.  
  
"you don't have to wait long for that, Gatomon." Omegadramon replied in a very low whisper that Gatomon didn't even hear what he just said.  
  
Back at the fight..  
  
"Why don't you just admit who you are!" T.K shouted once more as he dodge an attack from Kenya.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you.Im." Kenya replied, but even before he could finish T.K countered his attack sending Kenya flying to the other side.  
  
"Kenya!!!" Reika shrieked, "T.K what do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Don't let this guy fool you Reika.that is not Kenya." T.K replied slightly out of breath.  
  
"T.K."Kari thought, "If only.if only I could understand whatever it is your thinking about.this is not like you."  
  
"I'm really sorry Kari.but you will soon realize what I'm really doing is just protecting everyone from this guy, whoever he is under that mask." T.K told Kari as if reading what is on her mind.  
  
Before Kari could ask if T.K could really read what is on her mind, Kenya came dashing forward and T.K was once again focussed in battle.  
  
"What does he mean by that?" Kari asked out loud despite herself.  
  
It was Omegadramon who answered her question.  
  
"It's really hard for him Kari." Omegadramon tried to explain, "I believe you are wondering what that armour is."  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"That armour.is an armour of the legend." Omegadramon explained.  
  
"The armour of the legend?!" Reika asked surprised. "It can't be!"  
  
"What's the armour of the legend?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well, the legend here at the digi-world states that thousand years ago, ten powerful digimons called the ancient ten created the digi-world. Six young digidestineds such as yourself, T.K and the others were invited to save this world." It was Freeda's turn to explain.  
  
"That is correct, they were Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki, Izumi, Junpei and Kouchi." Omegadramon continued.  
  
"What have they gotta do about the armour of legend?" Kari asked wondering what was the connection of the six children with the armour.  
  
"Well, Those six children also have a digivice called the D-Tector, now, that Digivice allows them, the human children themselves to digivolve." Omegadramon explained, "But for them to be able to digivolve, they must possess a digi-spirit. This allows them to transform to one of the legendary fighters."  
  
"So?" Kari managed to ask, still wondering what the heck was the connection.  
  
"You still don't understand Kari?" Omegadramon asked and Kari went bright pink but nodded her head, "Very well, the digi-spirit possesses the legendary ancient ten's armour. After the children defeated Kerpymon, the evil during that time, the four sovereign digimons decided to seal the ancient ten's power into ten different and very powerful digi-eggs."  
  
Kari's eyes widen, "You mean the Ether-egg?"  
  
"Yes. The ether-egg is also the digi-spirit that the digidestineds during that time used. T.K over there is using one of those legendary digi- spirits, the digi-beast spirit of the fire, Burning Greymon." Omegadramon finished his explanation.  
  
"Digi-beast spirit?! You mean that's not the human type digi-spirit?" Freeda asked.  
  
Omegadramon nodded.  
  
"But how come it's in human form and not in beast form?" Freeda asked once more.  
  
"It's because the four sovereign digimons modified it so that T.K could easily control it." Omegadramon answered.  
  
"The digi-beast spirit? T.K.." Kari murmured  
  
The fight was getting more out of hand. T.K is still trying to get Kenya to explain who he really is, and Kenya is still saying that he is the REAL Kenya.  
  
"How can I make him admit that he is a fraud?" T.K thought, "I'm already tired.if I'm not careful, my stamina will give out if he manages to attack and hit me."  
  
Then he continued to dodge and counter attack Kenya.  
  
"Grrr.he's become so good, I'm getting tired, and it looks as if he is also getting a bit drained.all I have to do is hold on." Kenya also thought.  
  
Back at Kari and the others..  
  
"Omegadramon, isn't there anything you can do to stop them?" Kari asked, "T.K's already tired."  
  
"I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do unless T.K wants me to help him out, which is most unlikely." Omegadramon replied.  
  
"So there's nothing we can do to stop them?" Reika asked.  
  
"I was also going to ask the same thing." Freeda said.  
  
Gatomon looked anxiously at Omegadramon.  
  
Omegadromon howeverm shook his dragon-like head and replied, "There's nothing that anyone can do.except maybe if."  
  
"If what?!" Kari asked seeing that there was hope to save both T.K and Kenya from killing each other.  
  
Omegadramon looked from Kari to Gatomon and back at Kari. Then Reika and Freeda both understood what is on Omegadramon's mind.  
  
"Except if Kari manages to call upon another Ether-egg of her own.Isn't that right Omegadramon." Reika answered.  
  
Omegadramon nodded.  
  
"How can that help? That wouldn't stop them from fighting." Kari protested.  
  
"You are gravely mistaken Hikari Kamiya." Omegadramon replied, "If you manage to call upon your own Ether-egg or Digi-spirit of the ancients if you may, then you will see what both T.K and I see.the truth."  
  
Kari fell silent for a moment, then managed to ask, "How then, can I get a digi-spirit?"  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: This chapter is pretty long too if I may say so. I decided to put a little bit of Digimon Frontier in this fanfic, hope you all liked the little twist. Anyway, I think this fanfic is pretty much far from over so stay tuned.  
  
Next Chapter. Chapter 13: The fighter of the Wind!  
Now that Kari knows of a way to stop the fight between T.K and Kenya and at the same time find out what's really happening, the only problem now is finding her own Ether-egg!


	13. Chapter 13: The fighter of the wind

Hope of Darkness by Haru Glory  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own DigiMon but I'm hoping I would do so in the future and make this fanfic a movie! o  
  
Chapter 13: The fighter of the wind.  
  
"Omegadramon, isn't it a bit awkward and impossible right now for Kari to find her own Ether-egg?" Reika asked.  
  
"No." Omegadramon answered heaving a sigh.  
  
"It's not?" Freeda asked a sparkle of hope ion her voice mingled with surprise, "But how can we find Kari's Ether-egg?"  
  
" 'We' cannot, only she can find and use it when she is ready." Omegadramon replied.  
  
"When I'm ready?" Kari managed to ask as she saw T.K fly back from a heavy blow by Kenya.  
  
"Yes." Omegadramon answered, "T.K found it easy to get his digi-spirit and use it because he found something worth fighting for."  
  
"Huh? Something worth fighting for?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Yes. He had already realized and found the truth during that time when he was in grave danger." Omegadramon explained, "That's why he managed to transform himself in a brief moment.  
  
Back at the bout.  
  
Both Kenya and T.K are at the brink of completely loosing their energy, both are tired, angry and exasperated.  
  
"Why don't you believe me anymore, T.K?" Kenya asked in between his breath.  
  
"I have never believe you nor have I met you!" Kenya replied casually.  
  
Then T.K positioned his shield like before, aimed toward Kenya. Kari and the others except Omegadramon were shocked.  
  
"T.K! stop it! This is wrong!!" Kari shouted.  
  
T.K heard her completely and while still facing Kenya and charging for the final attack, T.K replied, "How do you know wether what I am doing IS right or wrong, Kari?"  
  
"Fighting and specially trying to kill your friend certainly isn't my idea of right!" Kari answered back.  
  
"I don't believe, "T.K began, "that even you, Kari, won't do this when you know what I know and see what I can see."  
  
Then T.K closed his eyes, and while he did, Kenya became paralysed by T.K's intense 'chi', at the same time Omegadramon began to talk once again.  
  
"Kari, " he said, "have you began to doubt T.K after all that you two have been through together?"  
  
Kari was surprised at what Omegadramon asked then replied as audible as a whisper, "Yeah..b-but.this is different Omegadramon."  
  
The shield that T.K aimed at Kenya still continued to gather energy while T.K was still shut-eyed, Omegadramon then asked, "What is so different about it Kari?"  
  
Kari remained silent with his head bowed as well as the others.  
  
"Are you starting to trust this guy whom you just met several days ago, or are you going to trust this person whom you've grown up with again? Maybe, you trust Kenya because he saved your life as well as the others." Omegadramon continue to speak.  
  
While he did, silence still filled the air that only T.K's charging shield could be heard as well as Omegadramon's deep, loud breathing.  
  
"Kari, I do not blame you, nor the others around here. I know that with a kind and loving heart as yours you have a feeling of fear and sadness inside yourself to see a friend die.but this I only ask of you." Omegadramon slowly opened his eyes slowly and so did T.K.  
  
Kari then looked up at Omegadramon as he continued and concluded, "Please have faith in both T.K and me once more."  
  
Kari looked as if she remembered something very important and when she looked at T.K who was smiling weakly at her, she understood what it is.  
  
But Kenya wouldn't allow himself to be defeated this time, "Do you really think that that petty speech of yours will work?" He asked T.K instead of Omegadramon. But T.K just looked at him with a smile of contempt.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Kenya asked, "are you mocking me?!"  
  
The he heard Kari's voice echoing from the distance, "That's right, it was because I was afraid to know the truth.I forgot how important trust is."  
  
Just then, a blinding white-blue light began to shine from the top of Kari's head.  
  
"Well done Kari!" T.K shouted over his shoulder.  
  
Kenya was stunned and could only mutter, "no way." as Kari reached for her own Ether-egg.  
  
"Good going girl!" Reika and Freeda both cheered as Gatomon and Kari began to transform themselves.  
  
When the light faded, Kari looked more mature just like T.K and her armour too had changed. Gatomon however, looked stronger just like Omegadramon. She had managed to transform to NeonSilphymon!  
  
"At last!" Omegadramon bellowed, "Kari had achieved the Digi-Spirit of the wind! Well done, Hikari Kamiya!! You managed to utilize the ether-egg of the fighter of the wind, Kazemon!!!"  
  
"I see what you mean, T.K and Omegadramon! I'm sorry to have doubted both of you!" Kari admitted.  
  
"I know you could, Kari!" T.K replied with a broad grin at his face.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N:  
  
Sorry 'bout that, I hope that I'm not confusing anyone with how the story is going. As you may see, I have updated these three chapters all at once. It's because, once again I'll be very busy since my college entrance exam is going to be this coming Sunday, October 05, 2003. But I do hope you'll continue reading my fiction and that I would hear from all of you real soon! Until then take care, minna-san!!  
  
Next Chapter. Chapter 14: The Ultimate Combination. Good thing Kari has managed to call upon her own Ether-egg cuz' T.K's going to be in a tight fight! Kenya's got a lot of explaining to do, and he manages to transform himself, not with a Ether-egg of course, and this fight might not even go as well as T.K planned it cuz' Kenya might very well end up in danger!


	14. Chapter 14: The Ultimate Combination

Hope of Darkness by Haru Glory  
  
Disclaimer:  
Digimon and related articles and the likes are the property of Bandai and Akiyoshi Hongo, as such; no one may claim it to be theirs. This fanfic and made-up characters however are copyrighted to Haru Glory.  
  
Chapter 14: The Ultimate Combination!  
  
"Let's take this guy down together!" T.K shouted over to where Kari and NeonSilphymon stood.  
  
Kari nodded even though she was wondering what T.K needed her for, "He's already at the verge of ending and winning this battle, what does he need me for?"  
  
And sure enough, T.K was already shouting the name of his ultimate attack, "Purification attack!" T.K bellowed, "Final Elissi!!!"  
  
And immediately after those words were out of T.K's mouth, a great stream of light was emitted from the tip of T.K's shield like before and blasted it's way towards Kenya. As it did so, the whole area that they were fighting in shook and was filled with bright light. When the light subsided, everyone was in shock, even T.K at what they saw.  
  
"Is that the best that you can do, T.K?" Kenya asked.  
  
"That can't be right." Kari muttered, "How can he survive with nothing more than a scratch?"  
  
"Amazing isn't it?" Kenya continued, "At what power can do."  
  
Panting and exasperated, T.K tried to stay on his toes.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" T.K asked.  
  
"Kenya! What do you think your doing?" Reika asked, "Stop fighting already."  
  
"Reika's right, Kenya, T.K, you guys are allies." Freeda chimed in.  
  
"Allies? Ah, Freeda and Reika I thought that by now you two might know who I really am." Kenya replied  
  
Then a dark aura encircled Kenya. From above, Kari felt very cold; it was for her, the very usual feeling she gets whenever darkness was near. But, unlike before, the darkness she felt was so powerful that she felt that it was only a matter of time before she faints. When the dark aura that encircled Kenya vanished, in his place stood a different person. T.K and Kari did not know who this person was, but by the looks on Freeda and Reika's faces, they know who the young man is.  
  
"That can't be." Reika said under her breath.  
  
"M-Misato?" Freeda finished.  
  
The young man whom the two women remembered as Misato laughed icily.  
  
"Hahaha, finally caught up now." Misato said, "It's disgusting to see that the people who you guys need to protect is the very ones who is trying to protect the crest protectors.and you Freeda, I'm quite disappointed in you."  
  
"Misato?" T.K said panting.  
  
"Isn't Misato one of the digidestineds of the past?" Kari asked while clutching her head.  
  
"Haha, so you guys still remember.I bet it was that fool Kenya who told you about us." Misato replied. "That reminds me, what did you do to Kenya?" Reika asked gripping her own weapon.  
  
"Heh, why do you wanna know?" Misato replied.  
  
"If you don't answer her question you'll have to answer through me." T.K threatened.  
  
"Hah, what do you think you can do? Did you just forget that your pathetic Purification attack was useless?" Misato said with a satisfied grin.  
  
"Well then, you'll just have to answer to me then." Kari shouted from above.  
  
"You? A girl? Hahahah, you must be insane." Misato laughed.  
  
"Don't you dare think little of me!" Kari said, " Have a taste of this then! SHINNING ARROW!!!"  
  
And out of nowhere an arrow forged by with light shot out from the sky and hit Misato dead on. But unlike the purification attack, this attack left a great deal of Damage to the enemy.  
  
"Grrr.you'll pay for that, DARKNESS REIGN!!!!" Misato shouted his own counter attack, and his right hand transformed into a sword, " You better get ready, missy cuz' you're going to get it!"  
  
"Over my dead body!" T.K shouted.  
  
"Well, that can be arranged, DARK FORCE!!!" And from the tip of Misato's sword came a very powerful attack that knocked T.K out towards the base of the mountain.  
  
"T.K!!" Kari shouted with much worry in her voice.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you." Misato said as he dashed towards Kari, but Neon Silphymon was much faster than Misato, she with Kari evaded the attack easily and the very powerful digimon counter attacked with her own "Wings of Light" attack.  
  
This attack also left a mark on Misato.  
  
"Now I have to pay you double for that." Misato said giving Kari one of his menacing glares.  
  
"Go ahead and try." Neon Silphymon was the one who replied. Meanwhile, T.K was knocked unconscious by Misato's "Dark Force" attack and was returned back to his normal self and Patamon was de-digivolved. Reika and Freeda came rushing towards him.  
  
"T.K!!" Freeda tried to shake T.K awake.  
  
"T.K, you have to wake up or else Kari might be in trouble." Reika said, "Patamon, can't you wake him up?"  
  
"I can't, not in his state like that.he's probable really, really tired." Patamon replied, "unless, you can find a way to bring back his stamina fast, we'll have to help Kari on our own."  
  
"Bring back his stamina? I think I can do that." Freeda replied.  
  
"How?" Patamon asked.  
  
"You're not planning on giving him your own stamina, are you?" Reika suddenly asked standing up.  
  
"We don't have a choice." Freeda replied.  
  
"But your tired as well, after the battle you two just had." Patamon said. "Nobody else can do it right now but me, beides all I need to do after this is rest for a while." Freeda managed to say.  
  
Just then somebody from the top of the small mountain shouted towards them.  
  
"Yeah, as if you're stamina can help him out!" Came a young man's voice.  
  
"That voice." Reika muttered.  
  
"Not him..anyone but HIM." Freeda also muttered.  
  
"JEN!!" They both said in unison.  
  
Then the young man they called Jen jumped off the small mountain and landed safely beside Freeda.  
  
"Heh, you're stamina could only help him stand up, Freeda." Jen said.  
  
"What do you know!" Freeda answered back.  
  
"I'm much better in doing that than you are, besides, I'm surprised you're not helping Misato out." Jen shouted back.  
  
"Would you two cut it out and just help T.K, Kari's really losing her own stamina as we speak." Came Reika's voice.  
  
And sure enough, Kari and Neon Silphymon, though unharmed was wearing their stamina out.  
  
"Fine, then step aside Freeda." Jen said.  
  
Freeda glared at him for a moment and stepped aside. Then Jen, moved towards T.K and touched T,K's forehead, then chanted something that not even Patamon who was really close by could hear. Suddenly, they saw the blue aura that the blue-haired boy carries was shifted towards T.K and was turned into a green aura. And after several seconds, T.K shot wide awake with a groan.  
  
"Ughh.what happened?" T.K asked, ".and where's Kari?"  
  
But before anyone could answer they heard, though from afar, Kari's scream. This made T.K remember what was happening.  
  
"Kari!" T.K shouted, "Patamon what are you waiting for? Let's go."  
  
"I'm right behind you, T.K." Patamon answered as they both ran towards Kari's aide. When they were as close to the battle field as they could get, they saw Misato holding Kari by the neck.  
  
"T-t..K.." Kari tried to speak.  
  
Below Kari was Neon Silphymon who was badly beaten.  
  
"Now that your faithful pet and your prince had been taken care off, it's your turn now." Misato said.  
  
"Let her go!!!" T.K shouted, "Patamon!"  
  
Patamon nodded.  
  
But before they could both transform, T.K was suddenly transported to a very different place, a place so bright that he had to squint his eyes to be able to see.  
  
"Where am I?" T.K asked.  
  
Then someone answered, though T.K could not see anyone from afar, the voice seemed as though it was so powerful that it can shake mountains.  
  
"You are where you have always been, child of hope and light." The voice answered.  
  
"What do you mean, 'where I've always been'? I've never been here before." T.K answered back.  
  
"Have you not been here once? That time when darkness fills your heart?" This time it was the powerful voice who asked.  
  
"When darkness filled my heart? You're really confusing me? Who are you?" T.K asked back.  
  
"So many questions, you have.but so little answer can I give you. You will only find the answers one by one as you move on in your own journey in life." The voice replied, " now tell me.do you not wish to save that young girl's life?"  
  
"Of course I want to save Kari! What kind of question is that?!" T.K replied.  
  
"If so, listen carefully and understand." the voice said, " Misato, that young one of darkness and past light is using what you are also using.ether- egg."  
  
"Ether-egg? He has an ether-egg too?" T.K asked once more.  
  
"Yes. The ether-egg of human darkness, Loweemon. He is in the same level as both you and that child of light is.or even much greater.as I can see it now, there is no way that you or anyone else can win against him." The voice answered.  
  
"But you just said that you can help me!" T.K shouted.  
  
"I can merely guide you, as help is only given to those who seek it, so does knowledge comes to those who wishes to attain them. Nothing can be done with anger in ones heart, so let me finish what I was about to say." The voice boomed back.  
  
"Fine." Was T.K's reponse, "so how do I defeat this guy?"  
  
"You can not defeat him alone, as I have said but both of you can." The voice answered back.  
  
"Both of us? Me and Who?" T.K threw another question.  
  
"You and the child of Light." The voice answered yet again.  
  
"Child of Light? You mean Kari?" T.K asked bewildered, "But Kari IS the one in trouble!" "In the current state that both of you are in you cannot defeat him, but if you both use the same thing that both of you have, then surely, light will win over darkness." The voice replied.  
  
"Something that both of us have? That would be our digivices and our d- terminal as well as our digi-eggs. There's also the Dimensional armour that both of us are wearing.what is it?" T.K asked not knowing what the solution to his and everyone's problem was.  
  
"You are correct about your digivices, d-terminals and digi-eggs, use them." The voice answered.  
  
"What digi-egg, even the power of the ether-egg didn't seem to work, and that was the ultimate digi-egg around, what can mere normal digi-eggs do?" T.K wondered aloud.  
  
"The digi-eggs that you are to use is not merely 'normal'. It possesses the power far greater than that of the ether-eggs, for it is the digi-egg that was created in your world. The digi-egg that holds the faith and hope of your well being given to you by your friends. That is all that I can tell you, you must do this on your own now, and do not forget that help is given to those who seek it. Farewell, till our paths cross once more."  
  
And with that T.K was brought back to where he really was, in the battlefield. As though time had stopped when he looked around everything was not moving, not even Misato.  
  
"What's going on?" T.K asked, "is this that voice's doing as well?" Then as if hoping that the mysterious powerful voice that spoke to him was still listening he shouted a big thanks. "But." T.K wondered, "what is the digi-egg that both Kari and I have that was given to us by the others, made not from this world but from the real world.?"  
  
That's when the answer hit T.K, the digi-egg of Unity. The same digi-egg that came along with the Dimensional armour.  
  
"Why haven't I thought of using it.?" T.K asked himself.  
  
And as if on cue, time began to move once more.  
  
"T.K what are you waiting for? Why not transform now and save your precious little princess?" Misato taunted yet again.  
  
"Your right, We should transform." T.K replied, then he faced Kari, "Hey, Kari? Are you ready?"  
  
"T.K what are you talking about?" Kari thought.  
  
Then her digivice suddenly shined once more and so did T.K digivice.  
  
"W-what's going on?" Misato groaned as he let go of Kari to shield his eyes.  
  
"Digimental up!!!" Came a voice from no where as the light that was shinning off of T.K joined with the light of Kari's and they both transformed together to become.  
  
"Light's warrior, Imperial Gallantmon!" came Kari and T.K's voice as a new warrior stepped out of the light.  
  
"Now." Came the warrior's voice, " Are you going to tell us what happened to our friend, Kenya?"  
  
"A mere transformation from both of you does not scare me. I shall never fail my masters, so YOU are the ones who should prepare to be annihilated." Misato replied.  
  
"If that is your answer then your judgement has been passed, prepare to see the light that you have kept locked out of your heart!" Imperial Gallantmon's voiced echoed through the distant horizon. "Then try, if you can." Misato dared.  
  
And the battle raged on. But this time the odds was against Misato and after mere minutes, he was already at the brink of his defeat, when he said something that made Imperial Gallantmon and the ones inside him doubt.  
  
"Are you sure.that you want to defeat me?" Misato asked still with the annoying grin in his face.  
  
"What do you mean you fiend?" Came Imperial Gallantmon's voice.  
  
"Hahaha-I thought you knew." Misato replied, "Very well, if you don't I'll tell you.If you defeat me, put all the darkness inside me away, then you'll never see Kenya again."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Imperial Gallantmon asked.  
  
"Let's just say, that when this battle is over, the body you'll see lying around here is not my body.but the body of someone you know.Kenya." Misato replied.  
  
"What are you talkin' about Misato?" Jen asked. Apparently he and the others rushed from where T.K and Patamon left them towards the battle field.  
  
"Well, well.Jen, it's been a while hasn't it?" Misato greeted.  
  
"Answer my question, Misato, What did you mean by that!" Jen shouted once more.  
  
"Hahaha.Soul transfer, I bet you've heard about it before." Misato replied, " Let's just say, I transferred my soul into Kenya's and when I'm through or should I say, when THEY are through beating me up, I'll just put Kenya back here again and he'll be the one to die not me.nice plan eh?"  
  
"You Dirty." Freeda began to curse but was cut off by Reika.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Misato? Why are you following Tempest's and Chaos Lord's instructions?" Reika asked.  
  
"Because, there's nothing left for those who side with Light. Sooner or later all those who believe in everything that is good will vanish under darkness. So, why would I go to the side that is destined to lose?" Misato answered.  
  
While Reika and the others were talking with Misato, Inside Imperial Gallantmon, Kari and T.K are planning their next move.  
  
"T.K what are we going to do? Kenya might die if we attack him." Kari asked. "I don't know but. there must be something, a technique that Imperial Gallantmon can use to destroy Misato's dark self without killing Kenya." T.K replied.  
  
"We don't have time, T.K, to search Imperial Gallantmon's power." Kari answered back.  
  
"Imperial Gallantmon's power? What are we talking about?" T.K suddenly said, " We ARE Imperial Gallantmon, this IS our power, that means."  
  
"We can make our own techniques!" Kari finally caught up with what T.K was thinking, "But isn't this dangerous?"  
  
"It is but.with the power of love, anything is possible." T.K replied.  
  
Back to Jen and the others..  
  
"Losing side? You're the one who is on the losing side, Misato!" Jen shouted.  
  
"Hahahaha.what do you think your talking about.Darkness is eternal, nothing can beat darkness." Misato shouted back.  
  
"Your wrong, fiend!" Imperial Gallantmon finally spoke up, "there is something that always pierces the darkness, and I am going to show it to you right now."  
  
"Are you sure you want to destroy me? You'll be the ones who regret having to face me." Misato replied.  
  
"Sword of Truth and Power, forged with Courage and Love." came Kari and T.K's voices.  
  
"They're going to summon the Grana Saber!" Reika said.  
  
"Sword that pierces through any darkness, give me your power!!!"  
  
And with that, A sword shot right out of the sky and landed over Imperial Gallantmon's outstretched hands.  
  
"Fine, go ahead and slice me in two.hahahaha.that would be a fine death for Kenya!" Misato laughed.  
  
But Imperial Gallantmon was not listening to him any longer.  
  
"Are you ready, Kari?" T.K asked.  
  
"I'm always ready whenever you're around, T.K." Kari replied.  
  
T.K smiled at him and said, " Then, let's do it."  
  
"SHINNING SHADOW BREAKER!!!!" Imperial Gallantmon shouted.  
  
To be continued..  
  
A/N: That was a really, really long chapter. I have to think for three weeks to be able to write this. Anyway, sorry for the delay. By the way, before I forget, I wish to ask everyone that if they want my story then they have to ask permission first, I saw a website posting my story and the webmaster claiming to be me.Please don't post my fanfic without asking for my permission first. Anyway, I'm glad a lot of people are still reading this fanfic. It's almost complete.anyhow, here's the summary of the next chappy. Please review  
  
Chapter 15: The Day Ends. After the battle between Misato and Imperial Gallantmon. The gang rests and plans to meet with the last crest guardian, Alice, before heading out towards Mount Infinity for the final battle. As they rest they began to recount their adventures.


	15. Chapter 15: The Day Ends

Hope of Darkness by Haru Glory  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon and related articles are copyrighted to Akiyoshi Hongo and Bandai. This fanfiction however, is my own work.  
  
Chapter 15: The Day Ends.  
  
"SHINNING SHADOW BREAKER!!!" came the powerful voice of Imperial Gallantmon.  
  
"T.K! Kari!" Reika shouted, "What do you think you two are doing?! Kenya might be killed!"  
  
But before she could say any more, Jen stopped her, "leave 'em.they know what they're up against. If I might say, I think they have a plan.let's just have faith in both of 'em."  
  
"He's right, Reika," Freeda assured her, "C'mon I think Gatomon might need our help."  
  
So the three of them, along with Patamon, headed to where Gatomon lay knocked-out. When they got there, the battle field suddenly shone bright again as the attack finally hit Misato. When the light subsided, Kenya was sprawled on the floor and next to him was another body-it was Misato!  
  
"We did it!" Came Imperial Gallantmon's voice before the human-fused- digimon finally fell.  
  
With one final light, T.K and Kari were back to being themselves again. And when everyone saw what happen, with Reika carrying the sleeping Gatomon with her, they rushed to see if the two young heroes were okay.  
  
"I think they'll going to be just fine." Reika assured them, "They just need a little bit of rest."  
  
"But how did they do that?" Freeda wondered, "I mean, I ddon't think any of us would have thought to separate Misato from Kenya."  
  
"I think there are more to these two than meets the eye." Jen replied, "Now what about Kenya and Misato?"  
  
"I'll take care of it." This time it was Reika's response.  
  
"So, how's Gatomon, is she going to be all right?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's not injured badly, it's just some bruises, Patamon." Freeda answered.  
  
When they finally made sure everyone was safe, Patamon, Freeda, Reika and Jen while almost dragging the others with them, decided to build a camp by the waterfall not too far from the battlefield.  
  
"That should do it." Jen said after building four tents.  
  
"We should get ready for some meal, I bet when these guys come around they'll be so hungry that they'll probably eat anything." Freeda suggested.  
  
"Okay then, I'll go get some food from my pack." Reika replied, "Patamon, why don't you and Freeda go and get some fire wood, the sun's almost down." "Okay." Was Patamon's only reply.  
  
When the gang had made sure they already got everything they need before nightfall, T.K and the others finally woke up.  
  
"Ughh.my head!" Kenya muttered, "What happened?"  
  
"Kari are you all right?" T.K asked his beloved.  
  
"Yeah, how about you?" Kari answered.  
  
"Fine.guess we did it." T.K replied when he saw Misato.  
  
"Finally! You guys are awake!" Jen exclaimed.  
  
"Jen?" Kenya said, " What happened, why is Misato here?"  
  
"Why don't you guys grab something to eat, we'll tell you everything there." Reika replied.  
  
So, they do not have any choice but to eat since all of them are hungry and have been drained of their energy. When they were eating, the others who know of what happened began to tell Kenya everything. When they did, it was Misato who recounted what happened.  
  
"I think I can fill you in before that battle." Misato said.  
  
"You're being controlled then right?" Kari asked.  
  
Misato just nodded before continuing on telling the story.  
  
"When Tempest saw that Freeda was about to be defeated he asked me to use my power, the power of soul transfer on Kenya. To lure you guys on a trap. I was being controlled then and can only see what was happening, I can't stop doing what evil things that Tempest would ask of me." Misato paused, then continued once more, " It was just my luck when I transported and found Kenya telling Raidermon to find Jen and ask for his help. When Raidermon made his way, I attacked Kenya and transferred myself into him, that's how I became Kenya for a short while before T.K noticed what was happening." Misato finished.  
  
"I see, so that's why I can't remember how I got here or even what I was doing before." Kenya muttered, then he faced the others, "So, what happened after that?"  
  
"C'mon Kea, isn't it obvious?" Jen replied, "When T.K found out that there was something wrong with you, he and Misato fought."  
  
"That's right." This time it was Freeda's turn to recount the events that transpired that day, "T.K was the first one to notice something wrong. At first when the battle begun, T.K was at the losing side but after sometime, T.K made us of an ether-egg."  
  
"An ether-egg!? Wow! That was impressive, T.K!" Kenya exclaimed.  
  
"Anyway, with the power of the ether-egg, T.K was still not powerful enough so he asked Kari to help him out." Freeda continued.  
  
"help him out?" Kenya asked.  
  
"I was really puzzled that time too, I didn't know how I could help T.K" Kari said.  
  
"So how did you help T.K, then?" Kenya asked. "With another ether-egg." Kari replied.  
  
"Another?!" Kenya was astounded.  
  
"Yup. Thanks to Omegadramon-that's Patamons supreme form- he helped Kari figure out how to get her own ether-egg. When Kari had also transformed, we thought that victory was ours for sure but.T.K's stamina finally got the best of him."  
  
With that comment T.K became scarlet, "Hey, I was pretty tired after fighting with you, you know."  
  
"So Kari had to fight Misato alll on her own?" Kenya asked.  
  
"Not exactly on her own, she has Neon Silphymon-Gatomon's supreme form." Freeda replied.  
  
"So? What happened?" Kenya asked again.  
  
"That'll be when they came running to where T.K hit." Jen replied, "there they saw T.K knocked out, with his energy drained.and that's where I come along, just in time! Hahahahah!"  
  
"Put a sock in it, Jen." Freeda said irritated.  
  
"Well, it IS my turn to tell the story from here." Jen answered back, "anyhow, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Freeda. T.K's energy was drained and she was planning on giving her own energy.well, what was left of it, to T.K. I came just in time to stop her and give T.K my own energy. After that."  
  
"T.K woke up." Reika finished, "then he asked us what was going on, but even before we answered, Misato-I mean-the evil Misato finally got his hands on Kari and was chocking her to death, that's when T.K rushed over to Kari.and before you know it, both he and Kari transformed into Imperial Gallantmon."  
  
"How?" Kenya finally asked the question that was haunting the other's mind, "How did T.K and Kari managed to transform together to form one powerful being?"  
  
"Don't look at me, I don't know.T.K does, though." Kari answered.  
  
"T.K?" Kenya asked.  
  
"Uhh.well, I found it out when I heard a voice." T.K answered unsure of what his friend's reaction would be.  
  
And sure enough they were confused.  
  
"A voice?" Misato asked.  
  
"Y-yeah, actually.Patamon and I were the ones who were to transform, that's when everything went white and when that powerful voice talked to me.the voice told me that there is only one way to defeat the evil Misato and that was to transform to someone more powerful with Kari. I was really confused, so I asked him how we could transform together and he said that it was by the power of the digi-egg that the others created, the Digi-egg of unity." T.K finished.  
  
"I see.so that was the power of Unity.I never thought that two humans could transform together and become an even more powerful being.that is something new." Kenya said, "anyway, what happened after that?"  
  
"The Grana Saber came and these two fought Misato even though they knew you could be killed, they formed a plan to separate you and Misato and they succeeded." Reika finished.  
  
"Impressive." Kenya muttered once more.  
  
"Now that that's through, why don't we talk about what we'll be doing tomorrow?" Jen said.  
  
"Yeah, we were wondering about the same thing. It's almost two weeks now since we disappeared from the Real World." Kari added.  
  
"Well, I was thinking on meeting with Alice, another crest protector, before heading off to face Tempest." Kenya replied.  
  
"Then we have to wait again?" T.K asked, "I already miss the others."  
  
"Sorry, guys but.this is to make sure that we win." Kenya said.  
  
"what do you mean to make sure?" Jen asked, "We aren't the ones who are going to fight Tempest!"  
  
"I know, but." Kenya began.  
  
"It's not juts Tempest that we'll be fighting from now on." Misato finished.  
  
"What do you guys mean?" Reika asked.  
  
"With both Freeda and me out of darkness, that leaves only Riece, right?" Misato asked and everyone nodded, "that means, Tempest will do everything that he can to stop us, even if that means asking for HIS help." "For whose help?" T.K and Kari both asked.  
  
"for Chaos Lords help." Misato answered, "Chaos Lord won't think twice about it since it might mean finally getting rid of the power of light.so either the old bunch of chosen children are gathered together or we could be facing the worst defeat in the history of the digital world and of the real world."  
  
"So that means.every single digidestineds of the past would be gathered once more?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yes, something' like that." Jen replied.  
  
"Then my brother and the others would be here too!" T.K exclaimed.  
  
But Jen, Misato, Kenya, Rieka, and Freeda just bent their heads down.  
  
"They wont?!" T.K exclaimed, "But you guys said EVERY SINGLE digidestineds of the past! Then why aren't they."  
  
But before T.K could finish Kari stopped him.  
  
"We're sorry but.when the digi-helmet, dragon shield and Grana Saber were created, your friends were tasked to give their rights as Digidestineds away." Reika answered.  
  
"What?!" Kari exclaimed, "but why would they need to do that?"  
  
"The crests." Kenya answered, "The power of their crest had to be released and to do so.some sacrifices have to be made."  
  
"So they're.they're not one of us now?" T.K asked. "No, they're not." Jen replied, "we're really sorry."  
  
"Is there any way to make them Digidestineds again?" Kari asked.  
  
No one answered but Kenya, "There is one way."  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"When someone from the digi-world gives his life to protect this world then the power of the crests would be returned to their rightful owners." Kenya continued.  
  
"So someone has to die?! That is just not fair!" T.K shouted once more.  
  
"T.K, nothing's really fair.anyway it's getting late.we better get some sleep." Reika replied.  
  
"That's right, we have a long day ahead of us." Kenya added with a cheaful voice to lighten up the mood.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: 15th chapter finally done, did you guys like it. Anyway, it'll be awhile before I could right another chapter, unless I can squeeze it through my studies. Don't worry though, I'll try my best to upload another chapter really soon. Hope you guys will continue to read and review. Ja ne!  
  
Next Chapter: Riece is back to finish and accomplish what Freeda and Misato both failed but what's this?! She's not after Kari and T.K?! Next Chapter on Hope of Darkness, Chapter 16, Riece. See you guys!


	16. Chapter 16: Riece

A Digimon Fanfic  
  
Hope of Darkness by Haru Glory  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the score, DigiMon belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo and Bandai ONLY. And this fanfic as well as made up charas and DigiMons are mine. Happy reading minna-san!  
  
Chapter 16: Reice  
  
As Night came upon the camp, everyone fell asleep, everyone that is except for Jen.  
  
"sigh I wonder if she'll fight." Jen wondered beneath the star-filled sky, "But if she would.would I be able to fight against her?"  
  
Jen was snapped out from his thoughts when someone spoke up from behind him. It was their newest member, Misato Takakura.  
  
"Can't sleep?" Misato asked.  
  
"Y-yeah." Jen replied.  
  
"You worried about what will happen from here on?" Misato asked again.  
  
Jen just nodded.  
  
"It's about her, isn't it?" Misato asked yet again, "You're worried whether a battle will ensue when we meet with her again."  
  
"Yeah.that's basically it." Jen replied, then he finally faced his new comrade, "Do you think she'll fight?"  
  
"Yeah." Misato replied.  
  
"Even if I make her remember? Even if I tell her over and over again that I am her brother?" Jen asked desperate.  
  
"Even if you two are twins.she won't be able to stop what she's doing." Misato replied, " Even if she's your sister, Jen, she will just hear you but won't be able to do anything but follow Chaos Lord and Tempest's instructions.she's being controlled, Jen.just like Freeda and I were."  
  
"But you didn't attack Freeda and she's your girl friend." Jen answered back.  
  
"That's because T.K found out instantly that I was evil.if he hadn't who knows who I might have killed.when your being controlled by the 'dark lord' you won't be able to fight it.you'd be trapped one way or another." Misato replied yet again.  
  
"Then there's no hope that she'd.she'd be able to give up easily." Jen said with a deep sigh.  
  
"No, that's highly impossible. You should stop worrying about the enemy, Jen" Misato said.  
  
"ENEMY?! Misato, she's my sister, enemy or not! I know now that she'll fight against us but.but I don't know if I can fight with you guys against her!" Jen shouted.  
  
Misato then turned around and began to head back to their tent while answering to Jen calmly, "She's an enemy, Jen.she's not your sister. Your sister was kind-hearted, innocent and caring.this person whom we are going to fight is evil.she's nothing like your sister, your real sister."  
  
With this Jen remained silent, but before Misato entered their tent, he looked at Jen and said, "If you really care about your sister, then help her end the pain and loneliness that she is feeling.fight with us and defeat her to free her from the darkness that binds her heart."  
  
With those words, Jen was left alone to ponder yet again of the battle that might ensue between Jen Morisato and his sister.  
  
While Jen was wondering, Somewhere in the inner depths of Mount Infinity, the evil Tempest and Chaos Lord were talking about their future steps.  
  
"She's the only one left in your generals, Tempest." Came Chaos Lord's dark cold voice.  
  
"Yes, I know.and I'm going to use her against them." Tempest replied.  
  
"Use her? She'll be defeated, Tempest.That brother of hers can easily defeat her." Chaos Lord pointed out.  
  
"Yes, that is possible.but only if He will fight, and I highly doubt it.and as for the shinning light and the unfailing hope, they'd be in a sticky situation and won't be able to help out." Tempest replied.  
  
"Are you sure that your plan will work? So far, since those two brats appeared you have done nothing but fail." Chaos Lord said icily.  
  
"Do not worry, my lord.this plan is flawless.HAHAHAHA!" Tempest answered.  
  
The following morning, when the gang had finally prepared, they began to head out to meet their last comrade. But something was different about the others that day, and it was Kari who noticed it.  
  
"Hey, T.K.does the others seem a little depressed?" Kari asked in a low voice.  
  
"Now that you mention it.yeah." T.K replied.  
  
"Do you have any idea why?" Kari asked once more.  
  
"Ummm.no.no idea at all." T.K replied while still thinking very hard of what the reason behind the other's different attitude was.  
  
That's when Kenya noticed the two of them talking in hushed voices and he walked towards them.  
  
"What's wrong you two?" Kenya asked.  
  
Kari and T.K both looked at him and replied "nothing".  
  
"You can't lie to me, I've been guarding both of you since the beginning of your adventures and I practically know whether your lying or not." Kenya said, "So what's the problem?"  
  
"Okay.you got us." Kari confessed.  
  
"Well, we were wondering what's up with you guys." T.K added.  
  
"US? Why?" Kenya asked yet again.  
  
"Well, since we came here, you guys were always happy and.and not this depressed even though there's trouble.so.so." Kari tried to put into words what she wants to say.  
  
"So, you are both wondering why we are now.? Is that it?" Kenya asked.  
  
T.K and Kari both nodded.  
  
"Listen to what I'm about to say then," came Kenya's reply, "do you guys remember what I told you before about me and the others being digidestineds of the past?" Kenya asked.  
  
And T.K and Kari both nodded once again.  
  
"Well, you guys should have noticed that Chaos Lord and Tempest are pitting us against each other. First was Freeda, then Misato.now there's only one of their puppets left.Riece." Kenya continued.  
  
"So, why so glum?" T.K asked, "You guys should be happy that three of them are left."  
  
"T.K understand this.we are happy that we're finally cornering Chaos Lord, putting a stop at his vile plans and letting the prophecy come true but.but this last puppet, Riece is.is very hard to fight against.for us." Kenya explained.  
  
"What do you mean, Kenya?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well, what would you feel if your brother, Tai is going to fight against you, and you know very well that he is being controlled. That nothing you can do can stop him from fighting against you.that's what Jen is feeling. Jen is Riece's older brother." Kenya finished.  
  
"Then, there's not a problem, Kari and I can bring her back to her nice old self." T.K said proudly, "We can beat anyone that comes at us!"  
  
With those words Kenya looked at him sternly.  
  
"don't act like that.if you continue to act like that then one day you'll turn into someone like Tempest.Besides, I know your power but that won't do.Riece has something that all of us do not have. an uncontrolled power.a power that can destroy anything, anything that she wishes." Kenya said.  
  
"What power?" T.K asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know exactly but the last that we heard about her is that she appeared at the Toyland area and destroyed half of that place.in several minutes." Kenya replied.  
  
"No way." Kari muttered.  
  
"No one's that strong!" T.K said despite of himself.  
  
"Well, she is.and that's basically why everyone's quite depressed and gloomy.There is however, one person capable of controlling that immense power.her brother, Jen.but." Kenya stopped abroubtly.  
  
"He doesn't want to fight against his only family left." It was Reika who finished Kenya's sentence.  
  
Kenya as well as Kari and T.K were surprised to hear Reika say anything about what they were talking about. But they were now more surprised to see that everyone had stopped walking and were eyeing them curiously.  
  
"Ahaha, what are you guys looking at." Kenya asked guiltily.  
  
"You don't have to act as if we don't know." Jen said, not looking at Kenya or the other two digidestineds, "I know that you were talking about MY problem!"  
  
"We-we.don't mean to." Kari said, but Jen cut her off.  
  
"Yeah, I know you two don't mean too.but I expected some respect for other people from you Kenya!" Jen replied.  
  
Before anyone else could say anything, Jen dashed off.  
  
"Now look what you just did Kenya." Freeda said, "now we have to find him before Riece attacks us."  
  
"Let him run away." Misato said, "You heard him, and you guys know what he wants.to be left alone."  
  
"But.he may be introuble!" Kari protested.  
  
"Yeah, we're his friends, whatever his problem is our problem too." T.K added.  
  
"You should have told him that when he was here." Misato said, "that's exactly what his problem is.he doesn't want to get anyone involved."  
  
"But he doesn't know that he's getting a lot of people in trouble just by not facing his problem.without Jen, there's no way we can beat Riece." Kenya added.  
  
"Maybe it would help if we go look for him." Reika proposed.  
  
However, before they could all take a single step, everything around them went dark, and Kari once again have the same feeling she felt when they were fighting the evil Misato.  
  
"What's going on?!" T.K asked.  
  
"T.T-K." Kari tried to speak, "She.she's here."  
  
"She? You mean Riece?!" T.K asked.  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"T.K what's wrong with Kari?" Misato asked.  
  
"She can feel it, can she?" Kenya asked.  
  
"Yeah.she goes all cold whenever there's a strong sense of darkness around.but, this is different, way different than what she probably had felt.she's shaking!" T.K replied.  
  
"Then Riece is here.and at a very, very bad timing at that." Freeda said getting ready to fight.  
  
Then somewhere in the thick darkness that envelops our heroes, someone spoke. Spoke in a high-pitch, icy cold tone.  
  
"We meet again.my friends." Riece spoke.  
  
"Riece.." Kenya muttered, "Where are you? Show yourself!"  
  
"Hahahah.what will you do if I don't?" Riece asked. "All of you are weak and feeble.no one can match my powers!"  
  
"You're wrong!" T.K said, after making sure that Kari is safe with Patamon and Gatomon, "I'll defeat you!"  
  
"Oh.so the young bearer of Hope is challenging me?" Riece said still hidden in the shadows.  
  
"No! T.K! DON'T!" Misato shouted.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? You can't see anyone else who can stop her, can you?" T.K asked.  
  
"T.K! Have you forgotten what I told you?" Kenya asked, "she has abilities and powers that you, I or anyone at that matter had never seen or could never have! Even if you do summon Imperial Gallantmon, you can't defeat her. Only Jen can." Kenya reminded T.K.  
  
"So, are you still challenging me?" Riece asked after several seconds.  
  
"Don't challenge him, T.K." Reika shouted, "Leave it to us. You go and protect Kari."  
  
T.K nodded, seeing that the others were probably right and headed to where he left Kari and the two rookie level digimons.  
  
Meanwhile, while all this was happening, Jen was sitting by the waterfalls, meditating at what he should do, when someone spoke form behind.it was his old partner,Egaomon.  
  
"Why so glum, Jen and where are the others?" Egaomon asked.  
  
"I left them." was Jen's only reply.  
  
"You.left them? But why?" Egaomon asked again.  
  
"They keep on butting in at my own problems. Problems that they can't do anything about." Jen replied angrily.  
  
"Maybe.that's because you haven't told them your problems that they can't help you." Egaomon said, "You see, if I am not mistaken, that's what friends do. They try and help out another friend whom they see in trouble. Tell me, what is this problem that you are facing right now."  
  
Jen hesitated before telling Egaomon what was troubling him. When he finished, he asked Egaomon what he should do.  
  
"Ahh.yes, your sister, Riece." Egaomon said, "I believe your friends know about your troubles but you won't let them help you, am I right."  
  
"Yeah.but." Jen replied.  
  
"But? But it is none of their business?" Egaomon asked, "Jen, do you really remember what your sister is like?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Jen replied, "She's kind, caring, supportive, loving, thoughtful, not to mention a cry-baby.but all in all she's a good kid.why?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough.then let me ask you, what about the enemy that you and your friends were suppose to be facing, what is she like?" Egaomon asked rather than answer Jen's question.  
  
"Well.she's practically evil.in every way." Jen replied, "she's nothing like the Riece I knew.or cared for."  
  
"Precisely!" Egaomon shouted, "That's because this 'Riece' that you were suppose to be fighting with your team mates, is not your sister. She may look like her but in truth, she is only a puppet of darkness. Nothing like the child of light, Riece-that I once played with."  
  
"Heh.now your sounding like Misato." Jen replied, "Look, Egaomon, I can't kill my own sister, even if you say that she is now a puppet." This time, Egaomon laughed, "Who said anything about killing her?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Jen asked.  
  
"C'mon, Jen. Have you really forgotten our combination attack?" Egaomon asked.  
  
"Combination attack?" Jen asked, "You mean.no way, I can use it on her and not kill her?!"  
  
"That attack only works on Digimons and other digital life froms. You and your sister as well as your friends however are." Egaomon said.  
  
"HUMANS!!!" Jen finished.  
  
After several more minutes of talking, Egaomon finally made Jen realize that he has to fight the evil Riece. When they were about to head back, that's when they notice someone standing near where a black portal is.the place where his friends were suppose to be.  
  
To be continued.  
  
N/A:  
  
There, another chapter done. I really outdid myself this time, what with all the studies that I have I managed to squiz writing this story into my schedule. Sorry if it may seem a little messy and all, but hey, I did managed to finish it up in less of a time than I did with the past chapters with no quick updates. Anyway, hope you guys liked it. Here's what's up on the next chapter.  
  
Now that the battle between the guardians and Riece had begun it seems as though our heroes could possibly loose the match. Why? They didn't count one factor in Riece's power. And as the battle continues, Jen is surprised to see someone who might help him make a comeback fight for the guardians. Who is she, well you guys will soon find out on the 17th Chapter of Hope of Darkness, The power of Friendship! See you guys later!


	17. Chapter 17: The Power of Friendship!

A Digimon Fanfic by Haru Glory  
  
Disclaimer and Author's notes:  
  
Sorry for the very, very long wait for the next chapter update. Well, I was kinda busy but you all know the score, Digimon and related articles are the property of Bandai and Akiyoshi Hongo, this story however is copyrighted to me. Well, enjoy reading you guys, ja ne!  
  
Hope of Darkness Chapter 17: The Power of Friendship!  
  
Jen came to a full stop at the sight of someone in front of the dark portal that his sister, Riece made.  
  
"Egaomon, look!" Jen pointed towards the direction of the person he saw.  
  
"Why, that's." Egaomon said.  
  
"ALICE?!" Jen finished with a tone of disbelief in his voice.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the dark portal. Everyone was having a hard time trying to defeat Riece.  
  
"Is that the best that you guys can do?" Riece asked.  
  
"Darn it! Where's Jen when you need him?" Misato asked exasperated.  
  
" HAHAHA.I am truly invincible, aren't I?" Riece asked mocking the others.  
  
"Not really." Came Freeda and Reika's reply.  
  
And with that the two women jumped and attacked Riece together causing a wound on Riece's left cheek to appear.  
  
"Aargh!!!" Riece shrieked, "You'll pay for this!!!"  
  
"Uh-oh."T.K thought, "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
Meanwhile, outside the dark sphere. "Alice, what are you doing here?" Jen asked.  
  
Alice looked at him curiously before answering, "I should be the one to ask you that."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Jen asked.  
  
"You're seriously asking that?" Alice asked back, "I thought you'd be with the others fighting inside this thing."  
  
"Oh.I.uh." Jen muttered.  
  
"You what? Egaomon, what's wrong with him?" Alice asked the digimon.  
  
"Well, he ran off before the others got through the portal that Riece made." Egaomon answered before Jen could stop the happy-go-lucky digimon from spilling the beans.  
  
"I didn't think you'd do that to the others, Jen." Alice said before turning away.  
  
"I didn't know any better before, Alice. I thought that I was about to hurt my sister.but." Jen paused, "I know what to do now, Alice, so let's go in there and help the others out!"  
  
Back at the dark portal.  
  
"TOTAL DARKNESS!!!" Riece exclaimed and as she did the others instantly fell to a deep slumber.  
  
T.K's dream  
  
"Ouch! My head." T.K muttered, "What the heck happened?"  
  
"It's about time you woke up." someone spoke.  
  
"Huh? Who's there?!" T.K asked while getting ready to fight.  
  
"You don't know?" the voice asked, and upon seeing T.K back away added, "I'll give you a clue. How about this?"  
  
And with that, T.K heard a 'click' and shapes began to form at the far side of the dark place that T.K was in, soon he could hear voices, very familiar voices.  
  
" C'mon Kari, why don't you want me to be your boyfriend?" Davis bellowed so loud that all the digidestineds could hear him.  
  
The others didn't care though,  
  
"It's not the first time he asked that." Ken sighed.  
  
T.K. knows that Kari would never choose someone like Davis,  
  
" Man, why can't I ask her that?" T.K. wondered.  
  
"Davis, how many times do I have to tell you?!" Kari exclaimed hoping that this time she would make it loud and clear to Davis that she doesn't want to be with him all day any more. "NO! NO! and NO!"  
  
"Oh, Kari you don't have to be shy." Davis answered back.  
  
That's when T.K. snapped.  
  
" What's your problem Motomiya?!" T.K. shouted at the surprised Davis. "Can't you understand the simple word No?"  
  
Everyone looked at T.K., this was the first time that T.K. shouted at Davis with pure rage.  
  
After that, T.K heard someone laughing, and the voice spoke again, "So, do you know me now?"  
  
"No, cuz' you're certainly NOT Davis, or any of my friends!"  
  
"That's something new, Davis? A FRIEND? Hahahaha.Don't make me laugh!" the voice argued, "Then I guess you still don't know who I am, here let me show you what happened next ."  
  
And T.K once again heard a 'click'.  
  
" I should be the one asking you why you're shouting at me and looking at me like that, Takeiishi!" Davis growled back as he moves closer to T.K. his fist clentched. Kari was shocked to see T.K. like that, she had known T.K. for so long at not once did he became so angry at one of his friends,  
  
" is it because of me?" Kari wondered, "that can't be it. but why is he so angry at Davis?"  
  
Just then when Davis was close enough, T.K. tried to punch him but when he did tried he felt something. It was a shot of icy pain straight at his heart. He felt cold then he passed out.  
  
"I remember, that's when I was back home! Before I was brought back to the digi-world.that was the time I passed out." T.K shouted.  
  
"Oh, so now you remember, then maybe you can now guess who you're talking to." The voice said.  
  
"How could you know any of this?! How could you know my past?" T.K asked.  
  
The voice laughed before answering, "Your past is my past, your present is my present, and your future is also.my future!"  
  
Kari's dream  
  
"T.K! Kenya! Reika! Freeda! Misato!" Kari called out, "Where did you guys go?"  
  
"Left out again, Kari?" a voice spoke.  
  
"Wh-who's there!" Kari shouted.  
  
"Hahaha.are you scared?" the voice asked again, "Well you must be, since you were always scared back then."  
  
"What are you talking about? Where are you!" Kari continued to shout.  
  
"Come on, Kari don't play dumb, besides you know very well what I'm talking about." The voice replied.  
  
" I think you're the one who's scared, why don't you show yourself?" Kari shouted still, "Besides, you don't know anything about me!"  
  
"Oh really, if I don't know anything about you why don't you watch this."  
  
With that, like T.K, Kari also heard a 'click'. "C'mon Kari or we'll be late!" Tai called to his little sister.  
  
"But, big brother, I'm tired.why can't we rest for a while." Kari asked.  
  
"Because then we'd be wasting a lot of time and by the time we leave, Sora and the others will be long gone." Ta replied.  
  
With that answer, Kari thought there was only one thing she could do, she ran towards the park leaving Tai behind. At the park, several hours later.  
  
"Why isn't he here yet?" Kari wondered, "It's almost dark. Big brother, where are you!"  
  
And with that Kari began to cry..  
  
"See, I told you I know you. Not only that but you also know who I am." The voice concluded.  
  
"How.how did you know about that!" Kari asked.  
  
But the voice wasn't listening to her, " You were scared back then, and that was only in your own world, do you really think you can fool me that you're not scared now, right here, at a different world? If you think you can fool me again, then why don't you rethink that time with the Divermons, when you were all by yourself at the Dark Ocean."  
  
Misato's dream  
  
"Big brother! Big brother! Where are you?" Misato called out to the top of his lungs, running as several thugs were after him.  
  
"Big brother! HELP ME!!!" "You can't get away you brat!" One of the thugs shouted.  
  
The thugs were already nearing, and Misato thought that he could outrun them still, but he suddenly slipped and fell down. Thus, the thugs caught up with him.  
  
"You really thought you can get away?!" The head of the thugs asked with a smirk on his face, "Boys, why don't we teach this kid what happens to those who messes up with us."  
  
"No way, how could anyone know about that?!" Misato asked.  
  
"That's not the only thing I know, after the thugs caught up with you, they began to kick you and punch you until you were almost dead, but even then your big brother never came. You see, you ARE weak, you rely on other people, you can't do anything by yourself. That's the reason why you joined the Dark Master, to gain power, isn't it? And you would have done well too, if you hadn't rejoined your little friends, you're as pathetic as they are."  
  
"STOP IT!!!"  
  
Freeda's dream  
  
BANG!!!  
  
"MOM!!! NO!!!!" Freeda shrieked, "H-how could you.you k-killed her!!!"  
  
"It's better that way, Freeda, for your own sake." Freeda's father replied.  
  
"FOR MY OWN SAKE?!" Freeda shouted, "What is? To lose the only person who understands me?"  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that! I could easily send you after her you know!"  
  
"Go ahead and try!" And with that, Freeda dashed off.  
  
"See, I told you I know the reason why you joined forces with the Dark One and Tempest, not only because Misato did but because you want to have revenge for your mother's death, am I right Freeda?"  
  
Freeda could only look away.  
  
"Not only that but, soon after you ran away some people found you and sent you to an orphanage, soon after you're foster parents arrived and took you in , you thought that you could forget about your past and begin a new but, your real father soon found out what happened to you and massacred not only your foster parents but also your stepbrother, Jake. Then, you ran away from him again, until you found yourself here in the Digi-world." The voice concluded.  
  
"You maybe right but, that's all over now!"  
  
"Really? How can you be sure? Once you return back, you may find yourself facing that father of yours, you know."  
  
Reika's dream  
  
"You choose him instead of me?!" Tempest exclaimed.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Tempest, but.he's really the one I love.and he loves me because I'm me." Reika replied.  
  
"Oh really, well can you hear him say that to you? I guess not!" Tempest replied.  
  
"Even so, I already know how he really feels.I'm really, really sorry, Tempest." Reika answered back.  
  
" I guess I should show you how much I love you then, why don't you call that back stabber, Kenya right here, then we shall decide who's really worthy to become your boy friend, Reika." Tempest ordered.  
  
Reika, although not sure what would happen and feeling doubts still called Kenya to where Tempest was awaiting with his sword unshealthed.  
  
"what's going on Tempest?" Kenya asked, "What's with that look?"  
  
"Draw your weapon, Kenya." Tempest replied.  
  
"What?!" Kenya asked bewildered.  
  
"I said 'DRAW YOUR WEAPON!!!'" And with that Tempest charged forward.  
  
"Reika?! What's going on?" Kenya asked as he dodges several attacks.  
  
"I told him about us and he just went berserk!" Reika answered.  
  
"I'll never let you have Reika!!! She's mine!!!" Tempest shouted and began hacking his way.  
  
"You don't have the right to say that Tempest!" Kenya replied.  
  
"I DO have the right to say that, because she BELONGS to ME!!!" Tempest answered back.  
  
At that time, Tempest should have never said that, because with those words out of his mouth, Kenya became angry.  
  
"YOURS?! Tempest, Reika is a human, she is not a thing! She doesn't belong to anyone!" And with those words, Kenya attacked with his ultimate move, OMEGA-BURST.  
  
But before the attack hit Tempest, Tempest's partner digimon jumped right in, thus he was the one slashed by Kenya's move.  
  
"BLADEMON!!!!" Tempest shrieked, "NO!!!"  
  
"And I believe you know what happens next, Blademon died and then, Chaos Lord showed up. He told you and your boyfriend about the bet and from that day forward, Tempest became one of the high ranking men of Chaos Lord. Not only that, but because of you Tempest had sworn to kill Kenya." The voice concluded.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" Reika shouted, "I didn't know! I didn't know about the stupid bet that Tempest made!"  
  
"Is that really what's in your heart, Reika? Or are you just running away from the truth and trying to blame others for your own mistake?" the voice asked  
  
Kenya's dream  
  
"Tempest, stop this madness!!" Kenya shouted.  
  
"Madness?! HA-HA-HA.this is not madness.this is just a little exhibition, to show you what my power really is capable of doing.watch."  
  
And with that, Tempest raised his hand and from that hand came shots of fire that fired straight at the digimons' houses.  
  
"STOP IT TEMPEST! DON'T HURT ALL THOSE INNOCENT DIGIMONS!!!" Kenya shouted while charging Tempest.  
  
But Tempest only dodged the attacks and continued to burn the entire village.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Tempest? What did these poor beings did to you?" Kenya asked while trying to hold back tears.  
  
"You're right, they didn't do anything to me. You should be the one I'm attacking." And with that, Tempest drew his weapon and with blinding speed slashed his weapon on Kenya's forehead.  
  
"So do you remember now, Kenya?" the voice asked, "oh, I just remembered that you haven't even forgotten that day, haven't you?"  
  
"What's it to you?" Kenya asked, "My past is mine alone, and I didn't forget that because it serves me as a reminder.it doesn't haunt me"  
  
"Is that true?" the voice asked, "Ha-ha-ha, I think it's not, you, like everyone else, are running away."  
  
While all of this was happening inside every person's mind, Jen and Alice have already entered the dark domain of Riece.  
  
"Oh no," Alice muttered, "She already used her attack."  
  
"Then these guys must have really made her mad." Jen replied, "You know what to do, Egaomon, wake up T.K and Kari first. Alice, you try and communicate with the others' minds with T.K and Kari once they're awake."  
  
"How about you, Jen?" Egaomon asked.  
  
"I'll fight my sister, and bid some time for the others to recover." Jen answered.  
  
"But then, you can't use the combination attack without Egaomon." Alice pointed out.  
  
"Well then, you just would just have to hurry then." Jen replied while drawing his rod.  
  
And with that, Egaomon rushed towards T.K to wake him up from his evil nightmare.  
  
T.K's dream  
  
"No way, there's only one T.K and that's me!" T.K shouted.  
  
"Really, then have you figured out why you tried to punch Davis? Or why you have no memory of it? That's because I took over your consciousness." The other T.K answered.  
  
"If that is true then how come you weren't able to hit Davis?" T.K asked.  
  
"That's because you and your precious friendship with that guy stopped me from totally taking over your body. But never the less, once I manage to rid of your consciousness then I can do whatever I want, whenever I want and you won't be able to stop me." The voice answered.  
  
"What can I do to stop this fraud?" T.K wondered.  
  
The voice replied, "You won't be able to stop me, you're already in my realm, and besides I am not a fraud."  
  
"What?!" T.K said, surprised, "You.you can."  
  
"Yes," the voce answered even before T.K could finish his sentence, "I can read your mind."  
  
"That's just not possible!" T.K shouted.  
  
"Well it is, because I am you and you are me! We are the same!" the other T.K answered back.  
  
Just then a flash of light shifted T.K's attention.  
  
"T.K, don't listen to what this guy says." Egaomon said.  
  
"Who.are you?" T.K asked.  
  
"I'm Egaomon, Jen's partner. And I'm here to help you get out of Riece's powerful attack, but I can't do it alone, you need to defeat that guy by yourself."  
  
"But how? He knows what I'm about to do and even what I'm thinking." T.K asked.  
  
"Then use the sword you got, the Grana Saber and transform it to one of its other swords." Egaomon answered.  
  
"Transform it?!" T.K asked, "I don't know how to and even what the other swords are."  
  
"Just say the word, 'Loonsave' and it will transform into it's fourth form." Egaomon instructed.  
  
"Loonsave?" T.K asked, and without meaning to, the sword transformed into a green and gold color and it became weightless. "Huh?"  
  
"That's Loonsave." Egaomon explained, "It can block any magic attacks and seal anything."  
  
"What do I do with it, that 'other' me doesn't even attack and if I try to seal him, he'll just look into my mind and see what I'm about to do." T.K wondered.  
  
"Then first, seal your mind, that way he won't be able to read it, then seal that evil you." Egaomon said.  
  
"How?" T.K asked once more.  
  
"You really don't know anything, do you?" Egaomon asked. This made T.K blush, "Anyway just slash him with that while shouting 'Loonsave' once more."  
  
"Got it. Here it goes." T.K said.  
  
And with that, before the light died down, T.K thrusts the sword, Loonsave into his mind and sealed it.  
  
"What were you mumbling about?" The other T,K asked.  
  
"Why don't you try and read my mind to find out?" T.K taunted.  
  
"What's this?!" The other T.K shouted, "I.I can't read his mind!"  
  
And even before the other T.K could pull himself together, the real T.K attacked him and sealed him off with the words, 'LOONSAVE'. And the light returned and T.K awoke from his dream.  
  
Kari  
  
The same light also showed up in Kari's dream and instructed her to believe what her heart tells her and to say everything truly from within. Kari took that advice and began to talk with the voice once more.  
  
"You're right, I was scared back then." Kari confessed, and when she did she could hear the voice snicker, "And I still am today."  
  
With that the voice laughed, "And you think you can be a heroine to your world and to this world?"  
  
But Kari didn't even pause to listen to the voice, instead she continued on talking, "But that's the reason why I have my friends, they are there to comfort me when I'm scared, and lonely. Even if I am alone right now, I know that they are thinking about me, worried of what is going on." The voice stopped laughing. "And right now, I'm not really alone, in this world, because I've got the person who loves me just waiting for me to wake up! And right now, right here.I am not even alone.because I can feel the heartbeat of my friends!!!!"  
  
And with those simple words, Kari soon saw the light she saw before and also awoke from the dark dream.  
  
Back at the dark sphere, Jen had already began his fight with his sister.  
  
"I have to keep her busy with me until Egaomon returns." Jen thought so he began to slash the defending Riece.  
  
"What's wrong 'brother'? Is that the best you can do?" Riece asked.  
  
"No!" Jen replied, "It's not."  
  
"I see, still having doubts about fighting against me then?" Riece asked.  
  
But Jen just kept silent.  
  
Meanwhile, Alice was already at the verge of waking everyone up.  
  
"Egaomon, leave the rest to me, just go and help Jen." Alice instructed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Egaomon asked.  
  
"Hey, don't worry Egaomon, Kari and I can help." T.K said while helping Kari stand up.  
  
"Okay, if you guys say so." Egaomon replied and he began to dash towards Jen to aide him.  
  
Several second later.  
  
"JEN! LET'S DO IT!!!" Egaomon shouted.  
  
"Egaomon?" Jen muttered surprised to see the digimon wake up the others so fast, "Right!"  
  
And Jen jumped back a few feet away from Riece.  
  
"What are you up to 'brother'?" Riece asked.  
  
"You'll soon find out." Egaomon replied, "Ready Jen?"  
  
"Let's finish this, once and for all!!!"  
  
And Jen and Egaomon began to charge up their energy and within moments they began their attack, their ultimate combination attack, "Shinning Rod of Alvar".  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N:  
  
There it was kinda long, no? Anyway, I'm really, really sorry about the very very very long delay on the update even in my Christmas break I was so busy because of our Physics Investigatory project. No worries though, I already have the draft of the next chapters finished and I only have to type them and they'll be ready. Anyways, here's the low-down on the next chapter, please review ()  
  
Now that Jen and Egaomon had finally used their ultimate combination attack , the shinning rod of Alvar, will they be able to beat Riece and Get out of the dark sphere? Not only that but it seems Chaos Lord has already began his assult on the whole of the digi-world, and with our heroes hands full at the moment, only four digimons could stand up to him and fight, but even they do not have enough power to defend the most important part of the digi- world. Next time on Hope of Darkness, Chapter 18, When the four digivolves. See yah there!


	18. Chapter 18: When the four evolves!

A Digimon Fanfic by Haru Glory  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Well, here you go. The 18th chapter of my fanfic. And by now I hope you guys know that DigiMon doesn't belong to me. NOT ONE BIT! Anywayz, here's the chapter, enjoy and keep on reviewing my story. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 18: When the four evolves.  
  
"Shinning Rod of Alvar!!!" Both Jen and Egaomon shouted as they both attack Riece.  
  
"What's this?!" Kari asked both bewildered and surprised, "Jen's fighting like that?!"  
  
"Hey, I thought Jen doesn't want to hurt his sister." T.K wondered out loud.  
  
"He doesn't and he's not going to."Alice explained while waking Reika up, "Egaomon told him that, that attack only kills digimons but purifies a human's heart completely, much like your attack but less fatal."  
  
"He's gonna beat her.look!" Misato cried out.  
  
And as if on cue, the attack penetrated Riece's magic and attack barriers and even knocked her out. But before she could hit the ground, as fast as lightning, Jen caught his little sister. And just as he did, a dark shadow loomed over them from Riece and then vanished without a trace. With everyone awake and safe from the enemy within themselves, and Riece's dark side defeated, the dark sphere vanished.  
  
"You did it." Kenya patted Jen on the back.  
  
"Yeah, that's finally over." Jen trailed off before he, himself collapsed.  
  
Meanwhile, at Mount Infinity.  
  
"I thought you said that your plan was flawless? That Jen won't fight, that Jen's power would be locked away for eternity and that you would be victorious!!!" Chaos Lord shouted.  
  
"I did, but there was an.umm.unexpected turn of event." Tempest muttered.  
  
"Whatever the reason of your failure is.the truth and the fact remains that they are drawing you to a corner.they are nearing this place.!" Chaos Lord shouted some more.  
  
"Then let them come, master. They would all soon see that they are no match for me." Tempest replied, "even if all the digimons here on this deteriorating world would help them, they would still be defeated, for I am.as you say master.the 'hope of darkness'!"  
  
"You may be right about that.but I still won't wait until the digimons decide to fight along side them." Chaos Lord said as he walked away.  
  
"Where are you going, my lord?" Tempest asked.  
  
"I'm off for some fun." Chaos Lord replied menacingly.  
  
"fun?" Tempest wondered, "at a time like this, master?"  
  
"Of course," Chaos Lord replied before completely vanishing, " I think now is the time to destroy all those pesky digimons.and I would strike them at the center.the heart of the digi-world, Kamiyari!" Meanwhile, at the village of Kamiyari. Everyone was enjoying the glorious day when their 4 sovereign gods digivolved to their current level. There were celebrations everywhere. Every digimon ranging from the small in- training digimons to the gigantic and humungous Ex-Mega digimons were either drinking, dancing, singing, playing or eating. There is however, only one group of digimons that were all sticking their faces on the food, and who else could those digimons be but, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Bokomon, Neemon, Guilmon, Renamon, Calumon, Guardromon, Marine Angemon, and Cyberdramon. But the feast and celebrations were not meant to last that day.they would all soon end, and they did, almost at once when Chaos Lord suddenly showed up.  
  
"Well, well, well." Chaos Lord growled, "how about that, a celebration. Nobody even bothered to invite me.I wonder why."  
  
"Who wants to invite you?!" Agumon and Guilmon both shouted.  
  
"Yeah!" everyone chimed in. But the cheers soon died down when the digimons met the cold gaze of the dark lord.  
  
"you pesky little, worthless rookies! You are all really driving me to do something that all of you would soon regret!" Chaos Lord warned.  
  
"Oh really? Then why don't you go ahead and try?" A voice as soft as the clouds but as powerful as the thunder cut in.  
  
When everyone looked up to see who spoke, they saw no other than Azulongmon himself!  
  
"Nobody messes with this feast! This celebration! Nor this holy village!!!" Another voice thundered, this time it was coming from the ocean from Toquislamon! "How about that, the dark one is here at our sacred grounds."A third voice spoke, so loud that it could be heard from the fiery volcano up to the celebration; it was the voice of Pheonixmon!  
  
"If there's gonna be a battle, then be sure not to leave me out of it." A fourth voice roared from the mountainside, the voice that could only belong to Bladermon!  
  
"Oh! Is this a surprise!" Bokomon exclaimed, "if it isn't the four sovereigns.and in person too!!!!"  
  
"The who?" Neemon asked stupidly.  
  
"Oh, boy! You sure are one hopeless, idiot digimon!" Was Bokomon's only reply before facing the sovereigns once again.  
  
"Hahahaha!!!" Chaos Lord laughed, coldly, "you four finally appeared!"  
  
"Do you wish to fight us now? Corrupt digimon?" Azulongmon asked.  
  
"What else would be the reason for me to show myself at your territory than that?!" Chaos Lord answered, but abruptly stopped and added, "But, Oh yes! There IS one more thing."  
  
Then Chaos Lord looked down at the whole village with an evil gaze, then raised his hand at that point the four gods knew what the dark lord was planning to do. So they set up a secret barrier that could protect those digimon that could fight beyond their original potential. And that was when Chaos Lord uttered the words that the few who survived would always remember. The words of Chaos Lord's devastating attack, GAIA'S BREAKER.  
  
Then at an instant, too grueling to describe, every digimon ranging from those baby eggs to the fighter Ex-Megas perished.every digimon except the ones that was being protected by the gods' barrier.  
  
"How pitiful you so-called 'gods' are." Chaos Lord mocked, "to only be capable of saving these worthless weaklings and a handful at that too."  
  
_La la la.la la la.  
  
Maketakunai to_

_sakenda mune no _

_Koe ga kikoeta daro  
  
Tsuyogatte tachimukau shika nain da_

"How dare you do this to our village!!!" Pheonixmon blazed.

_Dare demo nai sa kimi no ban da yo  
  
Nige dashicha ikenai  
  
Yuzurenai ashita wo kakete yarun da  
_

"How dare you call us 'pitiful' and these digimons 'worthless'!" Toquislamon raged, "They have enough power to destroy you and your goons!!!"

_Te no hira wo mitsumete  
  
Tsuyoku nigirishimetara  
  
Kokoro ni chikara ga nagare dasu_

"Is that so?" Chaos Lord asked, "if that's true then why not let them fight?"

_Get break up! To break up!  
  
Atarashii fighter _

_hontou no hajimari sa_

_Kimi wo kimi wo koete yukun da Kono basho kara  
  
It's time to go!!!_  
  
"We will not be made to let them fight," Bladermon said, "Not now at least, for the time is not yet right.But I can assure you, they will aid the chosens in defeating you and Tempest!"

_Kore ijou mou muri da yo nante  
  
Hiza ga furueru toki _

_Kimi no koto shinjiru hitomi_

_kanjite_

"I will not wait for that time to come!!!" barked Chaos Lord.  
  
And with these words he used his devastating attack once more, but still it did not work.

_Tewatasu you ni yuuki wo kureta  
  
Nakamatachi ga iru yo _

_Kaze no naka kimi no namae wo yonderu  
  
Chigau monogatari ga Kimtachi kara hajimeru  
  
Tobira wa kirakihajimete iru_

"What's this!?" Chaos Lord could not help but sound surprised, "How come such digimons like the four of you are capable of withstanding my attack.twice.when I am at a much higher level than any of you!?"  
  
"If that is what you think,: Azulongmon thundered, "then perhaps it is time to show you what we are really capable of!"  
  
"Azulongmon? You don't mean to." Pheonixmon trailed off.  
  
"I belive it is time.once again" Azulongmon replied.  
  
_Get break up! To break up!  
  
Wakiagaru power _

_kimi wa mou ki zuite iru_

_Yume wo yume de _

_hottokenai yo _

_Kanaenakucha  
  
It's time to go!!!_  
  
Bladermon then looked at the awed digimon survivors and said, "I think it is time that I transport you to where your friends are."  
  
"Why is that? Guilmon and Calumon asked in unison.  
  
"It is not safe here." Toquislamon was the one who answered them, he then faced Bladermon and added, "Hurry Bladermon, send them to Kenya and the others."  
  
Bladermon nodded and without any hesitation transported the others to Kenya's camp. And when the other digimons were already gone, the four sovereigns then digivolved to their supreme god mode.  
  
_Get break up! To break up!  
  
Atarashii fighter_

_hontou no hajimari sa _

_Kimi wo, kimi wo koete yukuri da  
  
Kono basho kara._  
  
"Bladermon, supreme god digivolves to.Baihumon of the North!!!" "Toquislamon, supreme god digivolves to.Zhuqiaomon of the West!!!"  
  
_Get break up! To break up!  
  
Wakiagaru power_

_kimi wa mou ki zuite iru _

_Yume wo yume de _

_hotto kenai yo _

_Kanaenakucha.._  
  
"Pheonixmon, supreme god digivoves to.Ebonwomon of the South!!!" "Azulongmon, supreme god digivolves to.Azulongmon-sovereign supreme mode- of the East!!!"  
  
_it's time to go!!!_  
  
"Finally, the real battle begins.."Chaos Lord laughed.fearlessly.  
  
To be continued..  
  
N/A: Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I'm really sorry for the awfully long delay.My stupid schedule got all mixed up and my computer got wacko on me . Anyway, I didn't really mean for this chapter to be so long since, I made some minor adjustment on the story.to match up with my own ending. Hope you guys like it, though. Here's the run down on the next chapter.  
  
The battle between the gods of light and the god of darkness have finally begun! But even at the gods of light's supreme mode.their power is still not enough when Chaos Lord finally gets on the mood to fight.with all of his might! Now it's up to Jen-I to call upon the warriors to help aid the chosen ones.a little twist on the story on this chapter so don't you guys miss this one.Chapter 19: The past, the present and the future! Next time on Hope of Darkness!

P.S Don't forget to review to keep me going on writing the fic!!!


	19. Chapter 19: The Past, the Present and th...

A Digimon Fanfic by Haru Glory  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Well, here you go. The 19th chapter of my fanfic. And by now I hope you guys know that DigiMon doesn't belong to me. NOT ONE BIT! Anywayz, here's the chapter, enjoy and keep on reviewing my story. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 19: The Past, the Present and the Future.  
  
The digimons that were transported by Bladermon landed with a thud thereby awakening the ever-alert, Kenya, who immediately drew his weapon and was about to slash the nearest digimon (who happens to be Calumon) when he realized that they were no enemy.  
  
"Why do Kenya want to slash Calumon, Culu?" Calumon asked.  
  
"Sorry about that little guy, I thought you were.somebody else." Kenya quickly apologized and was about to walk back to his spot when he suddenly stopped and look back to confirm what he saw.  
  
"One, two, three." Kenya began to count, and after several seconds, "Twelve, thirteen?! What on earth are all of you guys doing here?!"  
  
"It has." Renamon began, "Already started."  
  
"What has?" Reika asked sleepily. Apparently she was awoken by Guilmon who was searching her pack for some bread.  
  
"Reika?!" Kenya exclaimed, surprised to know that he was not the only human awake at their small camp.  
  
Reika smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, so what has already started?"  
  
At that point, they were no longer the ones who were awake, and the person who answered Reika's question (which they later wished they never knew), was Kari, "The battle of the gods has begun.the battle for the digi-world has started."  
  
Back at the battle, Chaos Lord is being pummeled to the ground. It would seem that Azulongmon and the others were winning, but Chaos Lord's smirk prove them wrong and prove that their hunch was right.Chaos Lord hasn't seriously fought with his full potential!  
  
"I think that's enough playing around, Chaos!" Azulongmon said.  
  
"You better fight us with all you've got.because it would be a shame to see you defeated without any fight." Zhuqiaomon added.  
  
"hahahah." laughed Chaos Lord, "Are you really certain that you could beat me if I gave you my one hundred percent battle capability?"  
  
"Show us what you are really made of," Baihumon replied, "then we shall see."  
  
"Very well." Chaos Lord answered back, "Chaosmon, supreme god digivolves to.. Yamikaomon! The prince of Darkness!!!"  
  
"Supreme god evolution?!" Ebonwomon exclaimed, "that could not be possible for someone like him!"  
  
"Surprised?" Yamikaomon asked, "I think this would be enough to destroy all of you and your chosens at that."  
  
"Your words and threats mean nothing, hideous one!" Azulongmon thundered.  
  
Yet deep inside the god's mind he knew it to be possible, he could feel everyone's energy being drained away by none other than Tempest. So without further consulting his allies, he communicated with Jen-I, telepathically.  
  
"Jen-I do you hear me?" Azulongmon asked.  
  
"Master Azulongmon?! What is it that you need?" Jen-I replied surprised that Azulongmon decided to use telepathy after such a long time.  
  
"It is time to summon our army.the time is now!"  
  
"you still cannot defeat him in your supreme god modes?"  
  
"No. His agent of darkness is draining us of our strength, not only that but, Chaos Lord is not Chaos Lord no more, he is.Yamikaomon."  
  
"Yamikaomon?! You mean he.digivoolved?"  
  
"Yes.Now hurry before it is too late, hurry and send them to the others..they must fight.united, to be able to beat tempest and help us beat Yamikaomon!" Was the last thing Azulongmon said before their connection was broken.  
  
"Azulongmon.I won't fail you." Jen-I muttered to himself. As he did he began to walk towards a sealed chamber at Azulongmon's lair. He then began to chant and within seconds the seal was broken.  
  
Inside the chamber, several pillars could be seen encircling the room. And at the middle of the said room were the crests of Courage, Friendship, Love, Hope, Light, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Kindness, Miracle and Destiny forming a circle. Surrounding these crests however, were the symbols of Fire, Light, Wind, Ice, Thunder, Earth, Wood, Water, Metal and Darkness also forming another circle. And at the four sides of the markings were sculpted images of the four gods, Azulongmon the dragon, Ebonwomon the phoenix, Zhuqiaomon the turtle and Baihumon the Tiger.  
  
After looking at the foundations, structures and markings inside the room, Jen-I quickly walked towards the middle of the circle and once again began to chant. As he did, the crests, symbols and sculptures began to glow in an odd array of lights, too bright for the human eye. Several seconds later, when the blinding flashes of light subsided, Jen-I was no longer alone in the room. He was surrounded by 27 other people and 8 rookie digimons.  
  
"What's going on here?" A familiar voice asked. "What are we doing here is the right question, Tai." Another voice corrected.  
  
"Is everybody okay, Yolei.but." Another voice trailed off.  
  
"Jen-I, is that you?" said another.  
  
"yes, welcome back to the digi-world, Digidestineds!"  
  
"The Digi-world?!" A voice suddenly exclaimed, "I can't believe we're back!"  
  
"Whatever, goggle-head. I bet there's another mission for us again."  
  
"Who are these people?" Davis asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Jen-I apologized, "I should have introduced you guys to your new team mates.ahem!..Digi-shinkers and armor-shinkers.meet the Tamers! Takato, Rika, Henry, Jen, Ryo, Suzy, Kenta and Kazu."  
  
"The tamers?" Sora asked, "What are they?"  
  
"They were the very first humans that ever entered our world and saved it. Tamers, I would like you to meet the Digi-shinkers.Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe and Mimi, as well as the Armor-shinkers.Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Wallace, Micheal and Maya." Jen-I introduced them to each other.  
  
"Digi-shinkers, Armor-shinkers and the Tamers!" A voice from behind exclaimed that made everyone jump in surprise, " I can't believe that there are a lot of people who had journeyed here."  
  
"Yeah." Another voice agreed.  
  
"Then who are these guys?" Takato asked.  
  
"ooops.my mistake." Jen-I scratched his head, "Sorry, about that I almost forgot, the Spirit Shinkers- Takuya, Kouji, Zoe, Tomy, J.P, and Kouchi."  
  
"Spirit shinkers?" Henry asked.  
  
"They're the ones who followed after the tamers." Jen-I explained.  
  
"I thought we would never be able to come back here." Joe said.  
  
"There's an exeption to every rule.I called you guys from different times in history because the digi-world is in a lot of trouble much more than that when Myotismon, Malo Myotismon, D-Reaper and Lucemon were around." Jen- I explained and he continued to do so until everyone has no more questions at that time. After which, Jen-I began to store his energy once more and began to chant.this time to send the others to the chosens. But before he sent them, he gave them a meaningful stare and said, "Everyone.remember, You are strong when you are united and as weak as you are divided.Set your differences aside for now.work together.and do not fail this battle."  
  
to be continued.  
  
N/A: There, the 19th chapter finally uploaded. Hope it wasn't too long and too hard to understand. Anywayz, I forgot to mention that the song I used in chapter 18 is the japanse evolution theme of season one, entitled, Brave Heart.a really great music! By the way as not to be confused, I made the timeline that I would follow in every fanfic that I am going to make and it goes as follows: The tamers are the first ones to come to the digi-world (as stated in the story), they're followed by the Spirit Shinkers(frontier digidestineds), Then the Digi-shinkers( Season one digidestineds) and finally the Armor Shinkers (02 digidestineds). And if you guys didn't notice, the Spirit Shinkers and the tamers were brought back from time, take note that their age, however, is still that of during their adventures. And now that the Digidestined Kids from all seasons are together, this fanfic won't just be a Takari fanfic but also a Taiora, Mimato, Ken-Yolei and Takumi fanfic. So with that said, here's the rundown on chapter 20!  
  
With the DD kids now here to back up T.K, Kari and the crest protectors, they began their way towards the top of mt. Infinity. The Day soon ends however, and the gang has no choice but to make camp. Little did they know, that this night, would and could possible be their last night all together. Next time on Hope of Darkness, Chapter 20: The Night before the Battle. See ya all and don't forget to review!!!!


	20. Hope of Darkness Special 1: Character In...

A Digimon Fanfic by Haru Glory  
  
Disclaimer: Information on this part of the fanfic is copyrighted to Bandai and Akiyoshi Hongo, the great creator of Digimon!!! So only the made up Digimon charas and other charas as well as places belong to me.not to mention this fanfic. So please be considerate and give credit to where credit is due. Thank you.  
  
A/N: Take not that this is one of my updates that is not really related what so ever to the fanfic. The only purpose of this part is to give knowledge and to stop spreading confusion to my beloved readers and reviewers. So please forgive me if your so anxious to read the next chapter, this is for those who are not so familiar to the other Digidestineds whether they maybe the Tamers, the Spirit Shinkers, the Chosen Children of Season 1 or the Digidestined Gang of Season 2. I hope you guys appreciate it.  
  
Hope of Darkness Character Information  
  
Tamers:  
  
Background Story:  
  
Digimon Tamers is a whole new way to look at Digimon. It takes place in the real world of Japan. The world knows of Digimon as a T.V. show and a childs card game. To Takato, Henry, and Rika they mean something entirely different. They are real! Are they the only ones who know this? I think not. What is this special government agency known as Hypnos? Are they a friend or foe of digimon? This season should prove to be very exciting.  
  
Eng. Name: Takato Matsuda

Jap. Name: Takato Matsuki

Age: 13

Partner: Guilmon  
  
Digi-vice: D-arc(color red at the beginning of the series and was transformed into a yellow d-arc after he became obsessed with power-but returned back to normal.)  
  
Takato grew up watching Digimon on TV and playing the card game. He's very good at drawing, and even created his ideal digimon partner. After he discovered a mysterious blue card his life changed. Guilmon was born! Now the battles are "real"! Takato is quite innocent and naive in many ways. Sometimes he becomes a bit over-confident in his battles, but he soon learns the purpose of the "Tamer."

Eng. Name: Henry Wong

Jap. Name: Jianliang Lee

Age: 13

Partner: Terriermon  
  
Digivice: D-arc (color green from the beginning up to the end of the series.)  
  
Henry is the cool, calm and collected voice of reason. He seems mature way beyond is years.  
That could be because he has two older siblings. He also has a younger sister, Suzie. Henry  
has a very close bond with his digimon, which is why he is very reluctant to get into battle  
He does understand, however, that sometimes a fight is unavoidable.

Eng. Name: Rika Nonaka

Jap. Name: Ruki Makino

Age:13

Partner: Renamon  
  
Digivice: D-arc(color blue)  
  
Rika is one tough little tomboy. She feels digimon were there to fight. She has been labeled "The Digimon Queen", because of her great knowledge of the card game. Deep down  
inside Rika is lonely and sensitive. Although she will never admit it, she longs to spend  
more time with her mother (who is a famous model). Soon Rika will realize that Renamon  
is more of a friend than a tool for fighting.

Eng. Name: Ryo Akiyama

Jap. Name: Ryou Akiyama

Age: 13

Partner: Cyberdramon  
  
Digivice: D-arc (all blue special)  
  
Ryo is the legendary tamer. The king of cards! He was the first tamer since he became a tamer one year before the others. His partner is the ever-hard to control, Cyberdramon. One of the greatest feature of his one of his special digi-vice is the ability to slash legendary cards to power up his Cyberdramon. Another cool feature is the ability of his D-arc to call upon a whip to calm Cyberdramon when Cyberdramon gets too excited to battle. He is probably the most well known digidestineds other than Tai because of his several appearances in all wonderswan Digimon games. He was able to go to the digi-world thanks to Cyberdramon. He also choose to live there to save the human world from Cyberdramon himself.

Eng. Name: Jen Katou

Jap. Name: Juri/ JeriKatou

Age: 13

Partner: Leomon  
  
Digivice: D-arc (pink)  
  
Jeri is one of Takato's favorite female school mates. It's pretty obvious that he has a small crush on her, but it's hard to determine what she is thinking. She is definitely looking out for him. Jeri loves to carry on a conversation with her hand puppet. In later episodes you will see why her interest in Digimon increases.

Eng. Name: Kazu Shioda

Jap. Name: Hirokazu Shioda

Age: 13

Partner: Guardromon  
  
Digivice: D-arc (plain)  
  
Kazu is a good friend of Takato's who loves to play the Digimon card game. He is a bit over-  
confident and conceited often considering himself the Digimon king. He believes he knows more than anyone when it comes to the card game. Eventually, he will learn that there is much more to Digimon than just a game.

Eng. Name: Kenta Kitogawa

Jap. Name: Kenta Kitougawa

Age: 13

Partner: Marine Angemon  
  
Digivice: D-arc (plain)  
  
Kenta is another good friend of Takato's who loves playing the Digimon card game. Unfortunately, he is always losing to Kazu. Kenta is sweet and innocent and pretty much does whatever Kazu asks. You could say he's a follower of Kazu.

Digi-shinkers (season 4)  
  
Background Story:  
  
The Digital World was in danger of perishing. It is a world governed by the 3 Great Angel Digimon, however, one of them, Cherubimon, has revolted. The balance of the Digital World was destroyed, and it's beginning to disintegrate. The 10 legendary warriors who, in ancient times, had saved the Digital World in exchange for their own lives no longer existed. In this most dangerous time, the SPIRITS of the legendary warriors are giving a new power to the children of a different world...the real world. The new heroes, Takuya and the others, entered the Digital World and themselves have become Digimon, embarking on a journey of battle and  
adventure!!! Looks like another great season!  
  
Eng. Name: Takuya Kanbara

Jap. Name: Takuya Kambara

Age: 11

Digimon self: Agunimon, Burning Greymon, Kaiser Greymon, Suzanamon

Element: Fire

Takuya is a happy, energetic 5th grader with a strong sense of justice. He is very athletic and a member of the soccer club. He can be very hotblooded and many times jumps before thinking. He gets into the Digital World by following a mysterious email left on his cell phone.

Eng. Name: Koji Minamoto

Jap. Name: Kouji Minamoto

Age: 11

Digimon self: Lobomon, Kendo Garurumon, Magna Garurumon, Sazanamon

Element: Light  
  
Koji is a cool 5th grader and more of a loner. Due to his father, he has had to change schools often and because of this, he is not very good at making friends. Koji somehow got to the Digital World thru a different path than the others  
  
Eng. Name: Zoe Orimoto

Jap. Name: Izumi Orimoto

Age: 11

Digimon self: Kazemon, Zephyrmon

Element: Wind  
  
Zoe is a pretty 5th grader who has just returned from living in Italy for two years. She is happy that she is 3 months older than Takuya. She has a tendency of saying whatever she feels which accounts for her strong personality. Fact is, she is really looking for true friends.

Eng. Name: J.P Shibayama

Jap. Name: Junpei Shibayama

Age: 12

Digimon self: Beetlemon, Metal Kabuterimon

Element: Thunder  
  
J.P. is a very reasonable 6th grader and considered the mood maker for the group. He is not very good at studying, but is knowledgeable about things such as trains, stamps, and cards. Also, he enjoys telling fortunes

Eng. Name: Tommy Himi

Jap. Name: Tomoki Himi

Age: 8

Digimon self: Kumamon, Korikakumon

Element: Ice  
  
Tommy is a pretty dependent 3rd grader. Obviously, he is the youngest of the group and quite a crybaby. His older brother never played with him so he would occupy his time playing on the computer. He is very timid, but open to expressing his feelings. He came to the Digital World, because he had been bullied.

Eng. Name: Koichi Kimura

Jap. Name: Kouichi Kimura

Age: 11

Digimon self: Duskmon, Valgamon (at the beginning)

but changes to Loweemon, Kaiser Leomonn

Element: Darkness/Dark  
  
Kouichi is Kouji's twin brother. They were separated when their parents got divorced and each believed that the other was dead. It was only when his grandmother died that Kouichi learned of his twin. He was first the enemy of the Digi-shinkers because he was being controlled by Cherubimon. But later in the series, he began to help the other D-Ss. There is no other facts aside from it.

Digidestineds (season 1)  
  
Background Story:  
  
Digimon begins with the world experiencing weird weather patterns. Seven kids enjoying summer camp are suddenly and mysteriously transported to another world. A world of amazing digital creatures who call themselves digimon. With the help of their digimon the kids battle evil forces to save the digital world and to make their way home.  
  
Eng. Name: Tai Kamiya

Jap. Name: Taichi Kamiya

Age: 11

Digimon: Agumon

Crest: Courage  
  
Tai is the leader of the gang. He overcame many obstacles to keep his friends together, and his courage is immeasurable. Sometimes he jumps too quickly, but things always seemed to work out.

Eng. Name: Matt Ishida

Jap. Name: Yamato Ishida

Age: 11

Digimon: Gabumon

Crest: Friendship  
  
Matt is the cool one. He doesn't want to jump into anything without thinking things through  
especially when it comes to protecting his little brother T.K. Matt and T.K. were separated  
from each other due to divorce, which has left him feeling a bit abandoned.

Eng. Name: Sora Takenouchi

Jap. Name: Sora Takenouchi

Age: 11

Digimon: Biyomon

Crest: Love  
  
Sora is the voice of reason. She often keeps the boys in line especially when Matt and Tai get into one of their many fights. In the beginning, she felt that her mother didn't love her because they didn't see eye to eye. As the episodes progress, she realized why her mother did the things she did.

Eng. Name: Izzy Izumi

Jap. Name: Koushiro Izumi

Age: 10

Digimon: Tentomon

Crest: Knowledge  
  
Izzy is the brains and computer genious of the group. He often tries to theorize the digital  
world and the reason for its existance. He prefers his computer over his friends. Izzy overheard his parents talking one evening about telling him that he was adopted.

Eng. Name: Joe Kido

Jap. Name: Joe Kido

Age: 12

Digimon: Gomamon

Crest: Reliability  
  
Joe goes from someone who is scared of his own shadow to someone quite brave that the others can count on. In "Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo" he proves himself over and over again. Joe is studying to be a doctor to please his father. He is one of the rare people who really enjoy homework.

Eng. Name: Mimi Tachikawa

Jap. Name: Mimmi Tachikawa

Age: 10

Digimon: Palmon

Crest: Sincerity  
  
Mimi appears to be a complete ditz, but she is really a caring person. She loves shopping, and desparately wants to pursue her goal of becoming a model. She often has trouble accepting the fact that they must fight to save both the digital and the real world.

Eng. Name: T.K Takaishi

Jap. Name: Takeru Takeishi

Age: 8

Digimon: Patamon

Crest: Hope  
  
T.K. is Matt's younger brother. He is sweet and kind and always goes along with the others. At times he becomes irritated when Matt is too overprotective. He has a very close bond with his digimon not to mention that he is the most popular digidestined of season 2 along side with Kari.

Eng. Name: Kari Kamiya

Jap. Name: Hikari Kamiya

Age: 8

Digimon: Gatomon

Crest: Light  
  
Kari is Tai's younger sister, and the newest member of the group. She would have been with the others all along, but she was sick when summer camp started. Kari is a very loving person and hates to see digimon treated badly. And everyone loves her!

Armour Shinkers (season 2)  
  
Background Story:  
  
Digimon Season 2 begins with the Digital World in peril. A human child who calls himself the digimon emporer is making digimon his slaves and trying to take over their world. It's been four years since the original digidestined saved both worlds. Tai, Matt, Sora, and Joe are now in high school. Mimi moved to America and attends high school there. Izzy is in Junior High. T.K. moved and now attends the same elementary school as Kari.  
  
Eng. Name: Davis Motomiya

Jap. Name: Daisuke Motomiya

Age: 12

Digimon: V-mon

Digi-eggs: Courage, Friendship and Miracles  
  
Davis is now the leader of the new digidestined. At first he seems like a self-centered jerk, but  
as the season progresses, he proves his bravery over and over again. And if you look at him closely, he does not just looks like Tai but he even acts like him.

Eng. Name: Yolei Inoue

Jap. Name: Miyako Inoue

Age: 12

Digimon: Hawkmon

Digi-eggs: Love and Sincerity  
  
Kiyo probably has the highest IQ in the group. She's also great with computers and other techie gadgets. A bit bossy, she always gets into arguments with Daisuke.

Eng. Name: Cody Hida

Jap. Name: Iori Hida

Age: 8

Digimon: Armadillomon

Digi-eggs: Reliability and Knowledge  
  
Iori is the youngest member of the group, and can be very quiet and shy. Very curious and inquisitive, he is the team investigator, especially when he feels suspicious about something or someone.

Eng. Name: Ken Ichijouji

Jap. Name: Ken Ichijouji

Age: 12

Digimon: Wormmon

Digi-egg/crest: Kindness  
  
Ken is the first evil digidestined. He was brainwashed by the evil seed implanted on him when he first gets to the digi-world, more specifically at the dark ocean. He was always compared to his older brother as a kid, and when his older brother died, he was always expected to be someone like him. He began to hate other humans and believes that digimon are just characters of a game. When he met Davis and T.K and he began to lose, he began to doubt about what he was doing. It was only when Wormmon sacrificed himself to save Ken that Ken finally began to realize that he was wrong.

T.K Takeishi

12 years old

Digi-egg of Hope  
  
Takeru has grown up since his crybaby days in Digimon World Adventure. Not a little kid anymore, this hat-wearing member was part of the original digidestined team. His experience is invaluable to the group.

Kari Kamiya

12 years old

Digi-egg of Light  
  
Also a member of the original group, Kari has grown into a dependable, smart and beautiful girl. She always carries a teeny digital camera in a necklace around her neck to make sure that, when the bad guys go down, she'll have the pictures to prove it!

Story would be continued on my next update..  
  
A/N: There, I finally got the chara information out of the way. You guys might be wondering but a lot of people told me on my review that they would have some hard time understanding some parts from this story on wards because of the wide variety of characters. And that there are also a lot of people who have watched season 1 and 2 but has little or even no interest on the other 2 seasons. So this would help get to know those 'mysterious' charas.  
  
Sorry to keep you all waiting for the next chapter. But I learned that everyone must be able to understand the story and the characters better. So I decided to add this one.  
  
The next update will, I swear, hold the next chapter that I summarized on my last update.  
  
Thanks and please don't forget to review.  
  
Ja ne! 


	21. Chapter 20: The Night Before the Battle

Digimon Fanfic Hope of Darkness by Haru Glory  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon is copyrighted to the great Akiyoshi Hongo and Bandai (who will be releasing Digimon World 4 soon as well as a Yuyu Hakusho game for the PS2) all the other stuff that isn't found in the series belongs to me!  
  
(By the way I'm truly, really, really sorry for not having updated in such a long time, I really hope for your kind consideration )  
  
Chapter 20: The night before the battle.  
  
The summoned 'army' of Azulongmon and the other sovereign gods then passed through different portals, each with different colors. Along the way, they heard the last thing that Jen-I told them over and over again, "You are as strong as you are united, and as weak as you are divided."  
  
"Jen-I sure has a way to make us remember something." Takuya exclaimed to the others over the roar of the portals.  
  
"Yeah...he's just making sure that we succeed though." Tai answered back.  
  
"But where are we going?" Takato asked.  
  
"Maybe to the place where Kari and T.K are?" Ken guessed.  
  
"Kari and T.K? Who are they?" Henry asked.  
  
"Kari is my sister!" Tai exclaimed as the roar of the portals began to sound louder and louder.  
  
"...and T.K's my brother!" Matt added, "They were transported here in the digi-world two weeks ago...from our time!"  
  
Before anyone could reply or say anything else, the gang suddenly landed softly at the ground. When their eyes and ears have finally adjusted they saw that they were in a place that all of them have never been, but amidst the darkness of the place, they could see some light from a far. Back at Kenya's camp, everyone was now wide awake and preparing for their departure.  
  
"The war...it has finally reached to this level." Kenya said.  
  
"I am sure Azulongmon and the others can hold out for a long period of time before we get to this Mount Infinity place..." T.K said.  
  
"I don't thinks so," Kari replied, "There's something wrong. I could feel the sovereigns' power even from over here but...they don't seem to be as strong as they were before. It seems as if someone, or something is sucking all their energies...draining them of their powers."  
  
"I think I know who it is..." Riece suddenly spoke up.  
  
Everyone then turned their heads toward her.  
  
"Who is it then?" Freeda asked.  
  
"It's Tempest." Riece replied.  
  
"How did you know about that, Riece?" Jen asked.  
  
"I heard Chaos Lord and Tempest talking about forming a new technique that would allow Tempest to drain the power of light and transform it into darkness." Riece explained.  
  
"I knew he would be behind whatever is causing Azulongmon's power and the other gods' powers to be drained." Kenya said.  
  
"That's not the only thing that I am sensing," Kari said, "I could sense Chaos Lord's power becoming stronger and stronger as if he digi-volved or something...it's really giving me the chills." "An evolution?" Kenya thought, "We really have to hurry then, we don't have much time left."  
  
Back at Tai and the others...  
  
"I really thought that when we sacrificed our Crests we wouldn't be able to get back here...if this IS the Digi-world." Mimi said.  
  
"That's what we also thought," Zoe replied, "When we gave up our Digi-vices to save Koichi's life back...at our time."  
  
"Hey, don't blame it on Koichi." Kouji cut in.  
  
"It's alright, Kouji, it is the truth." Koichi said.  
  
"It's quite different for us though," Ryo said, "We already thought we could come back since after fighting the D-Reaper and seeing our Partners being sucked right back here..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Davis asked.  
  
"Well, we were sealed off...because of a program that my dad created," Henry explained, "but several weeks after that, Takato here decided to visit the place where he used to keep Guilmon, his partner. Takato then saw a portal, the same portal that brought us to the digi-world."  
  
"That's right." Kenta added, "But we never did have time to check it out again."  
  
"So, what's the story with you guys?" J.P asked Cody.  
  
"Well...the Digimon Sovereigns sealed us off." Cody replied.  
  
"The sovereigns? You mean Azulongmon and the others?" Kazu asked.  
  
"How did you guys know about them?" Cody asked.  
  
"We met them during our time at the Digi-world, back when we were fighting D-Reaper." Jen replied.  
  
"So, what do you guys mean by the sovereigns sealing you off?" Henry asked curious.  
  
"Well, we already did our part in saving our world and the digital world, so the Digimon gods decided that it was time to completely seal of the two worlds." Ken explained.  
  
"If that is true, then what are your partners doing with you?" Rika asked.  
  
"There is an exception." Ken replied, "Once every three years. The portal that is sealing the real world from the digital world allows those digimon who has no evil intentions to take a glimpse of our world, and visit it-but they must not be seen however, by those who do not know of their existence. That portal only stays for a short period of time, for about a week or so."  
  
"Guys, I think I could here voices..." Takuya said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Now that you mention it..." Davis said in a loud voice that everyone looked at him and told him to 'shut up', but it was too late.  
  
"Who's there?" Someone asked.  
  
Tai and the others tried to hold their breath and hoped that whoever was talking would think that it was just their imagination.  
  
"It's no use hiding over there, we could sense your presence." Another person said this time Matt suddenly recognized the person's voice.  
  
"Hey Mimi," Matt said, "Didn't that sound like Jen to you?"  
  
"Now that I think about it...yes." Mimi replied.  
  
"Jen?" Izzy asked, "Who's this Jen?"  
  
"He's one of the Crest Protectors." Mimi explained," He was the one who met up with us."  
  
"Are you guys sure that he is that person?" Joe asked.  
  
"Come out now!" Another person shouted, silencing Tai and the others, "There really is no use for hiding...if you do not show yourselves, we'll attack you, whether you be a friend or a foe!"  
  
"Davis..." Tai said, "Why don't you digi-volve Veemon and let him face whoever these guys are."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Davis exclaimed, "I won't put Veemon in trouble!"  
  
"Veemon?" Another voice asked, "It can't be..."  
  
"Oops..." Davis said, "sorry."  
  
Then Tai's gang heard footsteps nearing their hiding place. Everyone hold their breath, several seconds later...  
  
"I knew it." A familiar voice spoke. "That sounds like..." Matt began, "T.K!"  
  
"It's alright guys," Kari exclaimed, "It's my brother and the others!"  
  
"Kari!" Tai exclaimed running over towards her sister and hugging her.  
  
"Big brother, not too tight, I can't breathe." Kari said.  
  
"You guys made us worry." Yolei said.  
  
"Sorry about that." T.K said, "we tried contacting you guys but it was no use...we don't know where we are to begin with."  
  
"That doesn't matter now does it?" Joe asked, "You two are finally safe."  
  
"By the way, who are all those people?" Kari asked.  
  
"The Spirit Shinkers and the Tamers if I am not mistaken." Kenya replied.  
  
"Spirit shinkers?" Kari and T.K asked," Then that must mean..."  
  
"their the true owners of your ether eggs." Reika said.  
  
"Ether eggs?" J.P asked, "I don't think we own such things."  
  
"Yes you do." Someone spoke up, it was Bokomon.  
  
"Bokomon?!" Zoe asked, "It has been a while! How's Neemon doing?"  
  
"why don't you ask him for yourself." Bokomon said and he went back to the camp and dragged Neemon towards Zoe and the others. "Still acting stupid as ever." Kouji commented.  
  
This made everyone laugh.  
  
"Who else are here?" Tai asked.  
  
Just then one by one, the digimons showed themselves to their partners. This made one heck of a reunion. When the chatter finally stopped it was already morning.  
  
"Sorry to break your conversations." Misato apologized, "but, we can't stay here for long, we need to get to Mt. Infinity."  
  
"Mt. Infinity?" Sora asked, "Isn't that the place where we made the sword, Reika?"  
  
"It is." Reika replied.  
  
"Wait a minute," T.K said, "if you guys were already there why didn't you fought with Tempest?"  
  
"It's not that easy, T.K" Kenya explained, "Tempest's and Chaos Lord's domain is found on a hidden level inside the top part of Mt. Infinity, not everyone can see it."  
  
After giving off their explanations, the group headed by the crest protectors began their way towards Mt. Infinity. It was such a joyous band, even for the fact that by the same time tomorrow, the whole Digi-world might not exist anymore if Chaos Lord, who is now in his supreme mode, Yamikaimon would succeed. Nothing eventful happened during their hike towards the Said Mountain, unless you would count the time when Davis accidentally let his and Maya's secret slip. But amongst the group perhaps, Kenya and T.K were the only one who seemed troubled. And Kari was able to notice it.  
  
"What's the matter, T.K?" Kari asked, "You're not as happy to see everyone as you should be."  
  
"I am happy, Kari." T.K replied, "but, I can't help but think that if Jen-I really did send them to help us out...then that must mean the 4 sovereigns cannot handle this by themselves."  
  
"You may be right, but as long as we have everyone here who is willing to help defend the digital world I am sure we'll be victorious." Kari said.  
  
"I'm not sure at all, Kari." T.K said, "something tells me, there's more to this prophecy than what we have heard."  
  
It was already nighttime when Kenya and the entire group of Digi-destineds finally arrived at the foot of Mt. Infinity. Everyone helped each other in building 4 tents one for the boys, one for the girls and two for their digimon companions. They also had a great feast thanks to Zoe who cooked up a lot of Italian based foods with the ingredients that they were able to find. It was when they finally got inside their tents that Kari and Zoe got to know each other better.  
  
"So, you're the Kari that they were all talking about." Zoe said.  
  
"Yes. And I presume your Zoe?" Kari asked.  
  
"That's right, Izumi Orimoto, that's me but you can just call me Zoe." Zoe replied smiling, "but how did you know who I am? I don't think anyone introduced me before."  
  
"I heard about you from Kenya, the one who was leading our group earlier." Kari answered, "I have something that belongs to you."  
  
"Something that belongs to me?" Zoe asked. "Let's go outside, I think it would be better to show you what I mean." Kari said as she walked towards the opening of the tent.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Sora asked them when she saw them leaving.  
  
"Just outside to catch some fresh air." Kari replied.  
  
"Okay then, Good night you two." Sora said as she tucked herself to bed.  
  
When the two girls finally got outside, no one was there except for T.K and Takuya who were trying to climb the mountain.  
  
"Why didn't you tell Sora what you are going to do?" Zoe asked bewildered.  
  
"I don't think she'll understand this..." Kari replied, then facing T.K and Takuya she called out, "Hey T.K! What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Kari?" T.K asked surprised to see that they are not the only ones who were still awake.  
  
"Zoe?" Takuya asked the same way.  
  
"It's us alright, so what are you two doing?" Zoe asked.  
  
"We were just trying to climb this mountain...to see how far we could go..." Takuya replied, "And so far, we haven't even been able to reach a feet above the ground."  
  
"Yeah." T.K agreed, "Something's really weird...climbing a mountain shouldn't be as hard as this."  
  
"Did you try to Digivolve?" Kari asked T.K.  
  
"Can't" T.K replied, "Patamon's already asleep and I can't digivolve by myself."  
  
"Did you see if Gatomon's still awake?" Kari asked facing the tent that belonged to the Digimons.  
  
"I think she's still awake..." Takuya was the one who replied, "It sure is nice to see them again."  
  
"Yeah." Zoe agreed, "I didn't expect that the 3 holy digimons would become your partners."  
  
"How did you know about Patamon and Gatomon?" Kari asked going over the tent and calling after her partner in a hushed voice.  
  
"We fought alongside them during the time we were here...in fact, they're the ones who called out to us." Takuya explained.  
  
"Patamon didn't tell me about that before...are you sure it's them?" T.K asked.  
  
"Bokomon's the one who can answer if Patamon is THE Seraphimon and if Gatomon is THE Ophanimon." Zoe replied.  
  
Several minutes later...  
  
"Okay, are you ready, Gatomon?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yea, let's get this over with Kari, I'm already feeling sleepy." Gatomon said yawning.  
  
"Alright then." Kari replied, then she lifted her D3 high upon the air and cried, "Digi-mental up!"  
  
Then with a flash of pink light, Kari transformed into...Kazemon!  
  
"Kazemon?!" Takuya and Zoe exclaimed.  
  
"How did you...?" Zoe asked.  
  
"It's a long story, but I think it's about time to return this to you since you're already here." Kazemon replied, "Besides, T.K also has Takuya's digi- spirit of Burning Greymon."  
  
"Is that true, T.K?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Yeah. I used it to defeat the dark side of Misato...but I don't think we'll be needing them that much when I fight against Tempest...I already have the Grana Saber after all." T.K replied.  
  
Then someone suddenly spoke from behind that made them surprised, it was Kenya.  
  
"But even if you already have the Grana Saber, do you really think that it would be enough to defeat Tempest?" Kenya asked.  
  
"Kenya? I thought you were already asleep." T.K said.  
  
"I was, but I kinda got thirsty..." Kenya replied, "now answer me, T.K. Do you really think it would be enough?"  
  
"I think so, I'm not fighting alone after all...I've got my friends to back me up." T.K replied.  
  
Kari who has now returned to her normal self also agreed with T.K.  
  
"I see...so that's how you guys see it..." Kenya said, then he began to walk towards the tent, but before he got inside, he said, "It's getting pretty late, you four should best sleep...we have a long hike tomorrow."  
  
Everyone agreed and they began to head back to their tents. When they got inside, Kari, Takuya and Zoe had immediately fallen asleep. Inside the guys' tent, T.K was trying his best to sleep but failing to do so.  
  
"Something's bothering me about what Kenya said." T.K thought, "He...seems different. As if he's not sure from this point on what will happen to us..."  
  
It was only half an hour later that T.K fell asleep, and the last thing on his mind was of the battle that would ensue between him and Tempest.  
  
To be continued...  
  
N/A:  
  
Yes!!! I finally got to update my story. I have gotten plenty of reviews so far and e-mails almost begging me to update soon. I wanted too but I just got caught up with all the fuzz about me going to college, and so far, my schedule is really and totally booked. But don't you guys worry, I'm not going to stop writing this fic. But before I will tell you the summary of the next chapter, I am first going to make a poll and hope that you would help me decide about a certain something...here it is:  
  
POLL: Would you guys want to have a sequel to Hope of Darkness? Yes or No.  
  
I hope you all will participate with this poll since I am only interested in doing something that a lot of people will like. But enough riff-raff, here's the summary for Chapter 21:  
  
The night has finally ended, but when day breaks, something has happened in camp that set the whole group into confusion (and even chaos?!) what could that be? Jen-I also shows up and briefs the gang on what they're suppose to do, and gives a special gift to our DD-kids, now what could that be? Next on Hope of Darkness, Chapter 21: The castle that sees no light! The end is near and so is the Review button, please review!!!


	22. Chapter21: The Castle that Sees No Light

A Digimon Fanfic by Haru Glory  
  
Hope of Darkness  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own digimon and related articles, I only own my creation-this fanfic and the other characters that are not part of Akiyoshi Hongo's Digimon seasons 1 to 4.  
  
Chapter 21: The Castle that Sees no Light.  
  
"T.K!"  
  
"Kenya!"  
  
The whole group shouted the next day.  
  
"Where are you guys!"  
  
"Just great, trust the to of them to go missing when we are already going on top of the mountain!" Davis exclaimed exhausted from looking all over the place for T.K and Kenya.  
  
"Where could they have run off to?" Reika asked bewildered, "Kenya wouldn't back out now."  
  
"And neither will T.K." Kari added, "They must have practiced somewhere...where ever that is."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Tai asked.  
  
"We wait for them of course." Reika replied.  
  
"But why don't we just go on ahead to the top of this mountain and leave someone here who would tell Kenya and T.K when they return that we've gone on without them?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Because it would be pointless." Someone spoke from behind.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere inside Mount Infinity...  
  
"I really think we shouldn't have leave them there..." T.K said.  
  
"They're no longer part of this..." Kenya replied.  
  
"No longer part of this? Kenya, Azulongmon asked them to come here, why would they be summoned if they are no longer needed?" T.K asked.  
  
"Who said they were not needed? I only said that they're no longer part of the battle that we will have against Tempest..." Kenya replied.  
  
"Even Kari?" T.K asked as he looked back and saw a small light coming from the end where they came from.  
  
"Yes." Was only Kenya's reply.  
  
"But why? I thought Hope and Light should always fight side-by-side?" T.K asked.  
  
"That's right, but Kari would be needed for a more important task with the others, trust me." Kenya replied.  
  
"How do you know about this?" T.K asked, "How come you know so much about this prophecy and the others have no clue at all?"  
  
Kenya was silent for a moment before he replied, "Because I am a Dragonian."  
  
Back at the camp...  
  
""Jen-I?" Matt asked surprised.  
  
"Who did you expect?" Jen-I asked.  
  
"No one in particular." Yolei replied.  
  
"Master Jen-I, what are you doing here?" Riece asked.  
  
"I came on orders of the sovereigns...and with a message from Kenya and T.K." Jen-I answered.  
  
"Orders?" the crest protectors asked.  
  
"A message?" the Digidestineds asked.  
  
"What do you mean a message from Kenya and T.K? Where did those two go off to at such an important time?" Rika asked.  
  
"They have begun they're way to the castle that sees no light. And I was asked to tell all of you not to follow them...this is what they should do on their own...the part of the prophecy that only the Hope of Light and the Guardian of Light could accomplish." Jen-I said.  
  
Back with Kenya and T.K.  
  
"Kenya, we have been walking for what seems like forever, are we there yet? I am getting pretty tired you know." T.K complained.  
  
"Where already nearing the entrance to the castle, I think I could let you rest for a while." Kenya replied, "You are after all, the one who will be fighting against him."  
  
"And what will you be doing? Cheering for me?" T.K asked as he sat down on the ground and took out a piece of bread that they have managed to get from the camp's food supply.  
  
"Not exactly." Kenya replied tearing a piece of bread.  
  
"And what exactly would you be doing?" T.K asked yet again.  
  
"I'll do what I think is best for me to do at that time, Gee T.K without Kari as your companion you sure have a lot of questions." Kenya said.  
  
"That's because you haven't really told me the reason why Kari can't come and why Patamon has to stay behind, and why the only thing I'll be needing is my D-3!" T.K replied.  
  
Back at the main camp, everyone was confused why Kenya and T.K would head out on their own and why T.K would leave Patamon and his D-Terminal behind...  
  
"Explain why Jen-I." J.P demanded.  
  
"J.P! Can't you have respect for someone who's older than you?" Tomy asked.  
  
"Sheesh, whatever! So explain to us why they would head off like that after all of us are finally here." J.P repeated.  
  
"I already told you guys, this is the part of the prophecy where only T.K and Kenya could fulfill. Besides, who told you all that you would be fighting the same enemy?" Jen-I said.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Tempest is the one enemy that we have to face, everything revolves with him and T.K." Kari replied.  
  
"Not really, Tempest is ONLY a pawn. The true enemy is Yamikaimon." Jen-I explained.  
  
"Yami-who?" Misato asked.  
  
"Yamikaimon is the evolved self of Chaos Lord, the god of evil and destruction. He is the one who all of you will be fighting along with the sovereigns, not Tempest." Jen-I replied.  
  
"How can we fight someone who has practically much power than the sovereigns combined?" Koichi asked.  
  
"Yeah, Koichi's right, the only ones here who could really fight is the digimons and the Tamers, Armor Shinkers and Tai's group, the Digi-shinkers. We can't fight with them without our digi-vices and our digi-spirits." Takuya agreed.  
  
"And we can't make Agumon and the others digi-volve to as far as their Mega-self or even Agumon and Gabumon's Ex-Mega combination...our crests are no longer with us." Tai added.  
  
"then that leaves us and the Armor shinkers to battle..." Henry concluded, "Not much of a fighting force though..."  
  
"What's wrong with all of you? I don't think Jen-I or the sovereign as you call them would bring as back here without any reason, I'm sure there is something we can do to help in battle one way or another." Tomy said, "Isn't that right Jen-I?"  
  
"I could see the same attitude that T.K possesses in you, Tomoki Himi. You're right, there is something you could do, and with the gift of the four sovereign digimon gods you will be able to accomplish it!" Jen-I said.  
  
And suddenly, in front of the Shinkers, and the Spirit Shinkers there appeared 11 strangely colored balls of light.  
  
"Take it, it's yours." Jen-I said, "The gift from Azulongmon and the others.  
  
When Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Takuya, Kouji, Zoe, J.P, Tomy and Koichi touched the balls of light, Tai's group got their crests back and Takuya's group got their digi-vices back.  
  
"Alright!" The Digidestineds cheered.  
  
"Jen-I we still can't use our digi-vices without the aid of the digi-spirits of the ancient ten." Zoe said.  
  
"That could be arranged." Jen-I replied.  
  
"But how? If I remember correctly, master, the digi-spirits of the past have been sealed away into Ether-eggs and two of them were destroyed while the other two, both T.K and Kari possess them." Jen asked.  
  
"That's no problem at all, the two ether eggs that you said were destroyed by Chaos Lord and Tempest are but fake ones, and as for T.K and Kari's ether eggs, I think they wouldn't be needing it from now on." Jen-I replied "Isn't that right, Kari?"  
  
"Yes. Besides, I could fight with my group now." Kari replied.  
  
"Then that settles it then, I'll unleash the power of the spirits in this world ones again." Jen-I said and as if on cue, a pink light shot out from Kari's D-3 and headed straight towards Zoe's D-Tector, when it shined on Zoe's digi-vice Zoe saw that Kazemon and Zephyrmon's digi-spirit were back with her.  
  
"Kazemon!" Zoe exclaimed in delight, "And Zephyrmon!"  
  
Then after that, out of no where, a red light shot towards Takuya's D-Tector, and when he looked at his digi-vice he also exclaimed, "Agunimon, Burning Greymon and Kaiser Greymon! Finally!"  
  
Then soon after that a white light shot towards Kouji's digivice, a black light towards Koichi's, a yellow light towards J.P and a green light towards Tomy.  
  
"Alright!" Everyone cheered, "Now all of us can fight!"  
  
"Takuya, Kouji, Zoe, J.P, Tomy and Koichi, if you guys would look at your digi-spirits closely, you'll see that the same spirits you have before are with you again. That includes the spirits of Wood, Earth, Water, and Metal. You all know what that means, don't you?"  
  
"We could fight as Suzanamon!" the Spirit Shinkers exclaimed.  
  
Meanwhile, back with T.K and Kenya...  
  
"What just happened?!" T.K exclaimed, "The ether-egg is gone!"  
  
"Calm down, T.K, it has finally begun." Kenya said.  
  
"What has?" T.K asked calming down a bit.  
  
"The final phase of the prophecy. Come on let's go, the door to the castle is near." Was only Kenya's reply.  
  
"What do you mean by the last phase of the prophecy?" T.K asked as he followed Kenya towards the said door.  
  
"Jen-I has finally arrived here and has given back the power to fight to Tai's group and Takuya's group, that's why the ether-egg won't be accessible to you any longer." Kenya explained, "You will have to fight using the Dimensional Armor, the Shield, the helmet and the Grana Saber."  
  
Several Minutes later, T.K and Kenya finally arrived at the castle doors.  
  
"We're here, ready T.K?" Kenya asked.  
  
"Yes, let's finish this." Was T.K's reply.  
  
In the camp, everyone was beginning to leave towards the holy city of the Digimons.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Jen-I asked and everyone nodded, "Then let's go."  
  
Before everyone was transported to the holy city, Kari looked back towards the Mountain and muttered, "Good luck, T.K, please be safe." Before finally loosing sight of Mt. Infinity.  
  
To be continued...  
  
N/A:  
  
Yes!!! Another chapter finished. It's not as long as the last chapter, isn't it? Hope you liked this chapter...well, I have nothing left to say except please review and here is the summary for the next Chapter update, Chapter 22.  
  
Finally, the battle between T.K and Tempest has begun as well as the battle between the DD-Kids and Yamikaimon. But something unexpected happen, a secret weapon of the Raging Wind, Tempest has been unveiled, something that may bring about the downfall of T.K and Kenya, unless they could think up a way to fight back. Little secrets will be revealed that would make it hard for our heroes to fight back. All this on the next upload of Hope of Darkness, Chapter 22: The Sun and The Moon.


	23. Chapter 22: The Sun and The Moon

A Digimon Fanfic by Haru Glory  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Digimon and related articles are copyrighted to Bandai, while this fanfic is copyrighted to me, the author. No part may be reproduced in any way, hard copy or soft copy.  
  
Please enjoy reading and continue to send your reviews. Thank You.  
  
Hope of Darkness  
  
Chapter 22: The Sun and The Moon.  
  
As T.K and Kenya opened the door, a dark force suddenly threw them back. It was so fast that T.K wasn't able to summon his holy armaments and both he and Kenya weren't able to dodge the blow.  
  
"Shoot!" T.K thought, "We should have been more carefull!"  
  
"Welcome," came a voice that Kenya was so familiar with, "...to the humble abode of the People of Darkness."  
  
"That was a dirty trick, Tempest." Kenya said as he stood up and wiped a dripping blood off of his lips.  
  
T.K then drew out his sword and summoned its Eisonmeteor form, "Enough talk, let's finish this once and far all!"  
  
"Quite the attitude..." Tempest smirked, "Very well, but let me show you a little trick that my master taught me."  
  
Tempest then drew out a slick looking sword and began to chant something under his breath. A cold gust of wind blew and a dark flash of light enveloped the sword. When the wind and the dark light vanished, Tempest's sword transformed into a large sword, glowing with darkness with a small red jewel on the hilt.  
  
"Let me introduce to you," Tempest said showing them a much clearer view of the sword, "the Dark Devourer, the sword of pure evil, the Crescent-Moon Sword!"  
  
With that Tempest dashed towards T.K and Kenya. T.K summoned the helmet, the shield and the armor before he himself ran towards Tempest gripping his sword and matching Tempest's moves blow-by-blow.  
  
But Tempest's sword is far too powerful for both Kenya and T.K, being the sword of darkness and all...  
  
The two warriors of light took more hits than their enemy. It seemed that everytime they parried or dodged or meet their weapons, Tempest would always find a way to hit them.  
  
"Why can't we hit him?" T.K ask exasperated.  
  
"What's wrong, T.K?" Tempest asked taunting, "You're not as strong as I have hoped you to be."  
  
"Shut up, you damn bastard!" T.K shouted and he called forth the second form of his sword to match his anger, "Come out! EXPLOSION!!!"  
  
"This isn't good." Kenya thought, "If T.K continues on attacking like that, we might really lose this battle..."  
  
So Kenya rushed forth to reawaken some sense on T.K so that he won't go attacking their opponent blindly.  
  
"T.K, that's enough!" Kenya ordered.  
  
"I will NOT stop until I KILL him!" T.K shouted making Tempest smile.  
  
"Do that T.K and you will not be any different from him!" Kenya told him, Then he moved closer to T.K and whispered, "Find another way to beat his weapon. I think that's where he draws out his power. While you do, I'll fight him and give you enough time to preapare."  
  
"Kenya..." T.K replied, "Is there...really another way?"  
  
Kenya smiled, "You're the child of hope, right? I know you'll find a way...like you always do."  
  
With that Kenya faced Tempest and said in a serious tone, "I'll be your opponent now, Tempest."  
  
"Still the hero, eh Kenya? Wanting to die first before him." Tempest smirked.  
  
Kenya didn't say anything to him, instead, he poised himself, ready for any attack that Tempest might do.  
  
"He's so calm." T.K noticed, "So far, I've been capable of calling four forms of the Ten Commandments...is there really a form that can beat the sword of darkness?"  
  
Kenya dodged another attack and countered back with a slash that hit Tempest at his right arm.  
  
"You'll pay for this!" Tempest shouted getting angry.  
  
"That's right, Tempest." Kenya thought, "Once you act like how T.K did before, your weaknesses will be unveiled..."  
  
As Kenya was staying calm but giving his all in the battle at hand, T.K was beginning to unleash whatever power his sword has. So far, he found seven out of the ten forms: Eisonmeteor, Silfarlion, Loonsave, Melforce, Blue Crimson, and Gravity-but none of them has the power and strength that he was looking for.  
  
"Where is it?" T.K wondered, "...the power I'm searching for within you Ten Commandments?"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The Digi-shinkers (Tai's group), and Armor-shinkers (Davis' group) have digi-volved their partners to its highest possible level while the Tamers (Takato's group) and the Spirit-Shinkers (Takuya's group) digi-volved themselves to their most powerful level to fight alongside the sovereigns who are now weakening even faster than before against Yamikaimon.  
  
"How come he doesn't seem to flinch at our attacks?" Suzanamon asked.  
  
"Don't give up, you guys!" Tai encouraged, "Omnimon use your Grey Sword with Suzanamon and Imperial Gallantmon!"  
  
"Right!" Matt said, "You heard Tai!"  
  
"You got it Tai, Matt!" Omnimon replied, "Let's do it Suzanamon, Imperial Gallantmon!"  
  
"Got it, Omnimon!" replied Imperial Gallantmon.  
  
"I'm right behind you all the way!" Suzanamon chimmed.  
  
"Let's give them some back-up you guys." Zephyrmon said.  
  
"Right!" Mega Gargomon replied.  
  
With that Omnimon, Suzanamon and Imperial Gallantmon charged towards Yamikaimon with the others giving them back-up fire and punches.  
  
But Yamikaimon just laughed them all off...  
  
"Hahahahah..." Yamikaimon laughed, "You'll never be able to harm me...not as long as Tempest still lives!"  
  
"How cruel..." Azulongmon said, "...you will use him as a shield to obtain what you want?"  
  
"He serves me, and by serving me he is serving his purpose." Yamikaimon merely replied.  
  
"Then, if we want to survive this...T.K has to destroy Tempest?" Kari asked her comrades.  
  
"It seems like it." Ken replied frowning.  
  
"But this is a human life we're talking about...not a digimon who can be reborn into a digi-egg!" Sora said.  
  
"She's right, even if Tempest is the enemy...he's still like us...a human." Cody agreed.  
  
"We'll have to leave that descission on T.K." Matt said, "I know he'll choose the right thing...he must!"  
  
Back at the match...  
  
Kenya was beginning to feel exhausted and feel the pain that he got from Tempest's surprise attack.  
  
"Shoot!" Kenya thought, "Better hurry up, T.K...I'm beginning to feel weak again."  
  
But T.K was not going to obtain the power of the sword that he was searching for...not until he learns something.  
  
"I know one thing...it's light that fends off darkness...but...how do I attain the power of the sword imbued with light without Kari? She's the only one who can summon the light from the sword for me."  
  
T.K then began to look for something in the room to help him, unfortunately...there was nothing...  
  
"I tried using courage, kindness, love, friendship, sincerity, reliability, knowledge and my own specialty...hope, but, none of them summoned the sword that I'm looking for so there must be something visibile and possibly tangible that I could use."  
  
The T.K noticed something as Kenya and Tempest were both sent flying to opposite sides of the room that they were fighting at from the impact of their swords and the power of their blows.  
  
"Wait a minute..." T.K said, "This place...it's too dark!" T.K then looked up and noticed something, "It's sealed...this whole place is sealed! Maybe, that's why the sword can't transform to its light property...because there's so little light in here...what if I..."  
  
T.K then summoned the fifth form of Ten Commandments,  
  
"MELFORCE!!!" T.K shouted.  
  
Kenya and Tempest quickly looked over at T.K's direction and saw him positioning himself below the center of the roof with the sword, Melforce's flat side facing the ceiling.  
  
"T.K, what are you up to?" Kenya wondered while using his sword as a support to be able to stand up.  
  
"He can't have..." thought Tempest.  
  
And just before T.K used the powerful blow of Melforce, Tempest yelled at him telling him to stop.  
  
But it was already too late, T.K has unleashed the attack on the roof making it crumble and fall. With some quick and fancy footwork, all three warriors managed to dodge all of the falling debris.  
  
When the roof was cleared, the three of them saw the sun shinning high above them. When the sun shinned on top of T.K, T.K then transformed the sword back into its original form and raised it high above his head.  
  
Back at the others...  
  
The Digimons are already losing all their energy. This was the protectors were waiting for. When Omnimon and the others began to de-digi-volve, Reika and the other remaining protectors took their place with both the offence and the defense of the side of light.  
  
"We have to hang on until the others are ready to fight again." Reika told her group mates.  
  
"...Or until T.K and Kenya finally defeat Tempest." Added Misato.  
  
"Either way," Freeda said, "We can't lose, right?"  
  
"Right!" Everyone replied as they charged Yamikaimon.  
  
The power of the guardians are dependent on how powerful the sovereigns are. With the sovereigns' power dwindling, so are the protectors becoming weaker as well. That was the reason why they weren't able to inflict any damage-not even a scratch- to the god of darkness. Everyone was on the edge of defeat  
  
When the light of the sun hit the tip of T.K's sword, another gust of wind blew, this time much warmer than Tempest's version, but not only on the room where T.K and Kenya was fighting against Tempest, but it reached the place where Kari were. And at the same time as the warm wind blew, so did a very, very bright light shinned from the sword sending sparkles of rainbow colored light on the castle room that also reached the battlefield of the gods. As the rainbow sparkled light and the warm wind touched their skin, the fighters of light heard T.K's voice and felt his presence near.  
  
"Don't give up hope, "They heard T.K say, "There is always a way even if everything seems hard. Though darkness fills the earth, there is always a small flickering light waiting to be given enough power to grow-we are that power- The power of Courage and Love, Friendship and Reliability, Knowledge and Sincerity, and of course, Hope and Light! From them the eternal powers of the spirits were born. As long as we have these characteristics, light will NEVER lose this battle. So believe, my friends, in the power of the light! Believe in the power of the human spirit, Believe in your heart!"  
  
With those words, from the humans to the digimons that were fighting against Yamikaimon, everyone was revitalized.  
  
When everything subsided, T.K was standing tall and firm, holding a sword that was burning and shinning with the brightness of the sun!  
  
"You think you are strong, Tempest, with that sword of yours." T.K said as he lowered his sword, "but let's see how you will fare against MY sword...the sword of courage, friendship, reliability, sincerity, knowledge, kindness, and hope which is imbued with light...The sword that has the power of Fire, Wind, Light, Ice, Thunder, Water, Metal, Wood, Earth, and the darkness that can beat darkness...the eight form of the Ten Commandments, The Million Suns!"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N:  
  
Sorry for the long no-update period. I was having a hard time coping up with college studies, writing a book and doing some other things that I lost time in doing this fanfic. But don't worry, I will not stop until I completed what I set out to do.  
  
Anyways, I also want to apologize for changing the title of this chapter, I changed somethings from the original script which is also one of the reasons why I haven't updated in ages.  
  
Don't worry, everyone...if I don't changed the script again, I believe there are only two or three chapters left before the story ends (not including the epilogue) so please stay tuned and continue to read and review my fanfic. Thanks to all!  
  
Next on Hope of Darkness...  
  
Finally, the real match begins. What power does the Million Suns possess and what power does the Crescent-Moon Sword also possess? Will its strength be enough to vanquish the evil in their midst? Or will those who tries to vanquish the darkness fall into darkness themselves? T.K is even in danger from his own weapon?!  
  
All this will be resolved in the next installment of Hope of Darkness, Chapter 23, entitled: Unleashed!  
  
See You again next time.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, it helps me continue on writing this fic. Thanks in advance!


	24. Chapter 23: Unleashed!

A Digimon Fanfic by Haru Glory

Disclaimer:

Digimon and related articles are copyrighted to Bandai, while this fanfic is copyrighted to me, the author. No part may be reproduced in any way, hard copy or soft copy.

Please enjoy reading and continue to send your reviews. Thank You.

Hope of Darkness

Chapter 23: Unleashed!

"Finally!" Kenya exclaimed delighted, "The Sword of Light!"

Even before Tempest could regain himself after the shock, T.K dashed forward and began to attack Tempest tactically.

Hack, Slash, Thrust, Parry- T.K went on not stopping and not allowing Tempest to counter his moves.

"How?" Tempest wondered, "Did he figure it out on his own?"

Tempest slashed back even though he knew T.K could easily avoid his attack. "He must not be weaken by something like this...the sword of Darkness is much more powerful than light." He thought.

As T.K hacked and slashed at Tempest. Kenya was trying to regain his composure. Even though T.K's light rejuvenated him, he still felt as if he was weakening.

"If I am feeling like this," Kenya thought to himself, "Then so are Reika and the others...then that would also mean that the sovereigns' power are still being drained out of them."

Kenya then began to search the room, "What is draining all our energy...there's nothing here except us...it can't be...Tempest's Sword?!"

T.K was also thinking about the same thing, "His sword must be the reason why I can feel Azulongmon weakening. I have to do something or else even Kari might be in danger."

T.K then changed his target from Tempest to the Crescent-Moon Sword. He tried to destroy the sword by hitting his own sword unto Tempest's sword so hard that a huge explosion occurred making the ground uneven.

When the dust from the explosion cleared of, you would have thought that the dark sword would have been destroyed, but it wasn't. Instead it looked as if it was a hundred times stronger.

"How could that be possible?!" T.K asked shocked.

"Hahahahah," Tempest laughed, "Do you think you could destroy the sword of Yamikaomon just like that?"

"Light beats darkness." T.K told him, "It has always been like that."

"Really?" Tempest asked mocking, "Do you not think that without Darkness there would be no light?"

"What are you talking about, Tempest?" Kenya asked, "Without darkness light will forever shine...eternal!"

"Hahahahah," Tempest laughed again, "Light and Darkness are two sides of a coin, take away one and the other will also crumble. Could you not see? As long as there is light, there will always be darkness!"

"Go make your own rules somewhere else, Tempest." T.K shouted, "No matter what you say...I WILL BEAT YOU!"

With that T.K dashed towards Tempest ready to make another explosion. But something was wrong with Tempest. He was no longer panicking like he was before, instead he stood there not even flinching as T.K made his way towards him, sword in hand.

But when T.K hit the sword, it wasn't Tempest who was thrown backwards and neither was there any explosion, instead he was the one who was sent flying over to the other side of their battle ground.

"T.K!" Kenya shouted, rushing towards where T.K landed.

"How...did he do that?" T.K asked wiping blood from his lips, "A minute ago he was succumbing to the power of my sword."

"I don't know how T.K." Kenya answered, "But I do think that that sword of his is the reason why Azulongmon and the others' powers as well as mine are dwindling."

"Yeah. I figured that out too just a while ago." T.K told him, "That was the reason why I was attacking his sword and not him."

"What's wrong T.K?" Tempest asked mocking and still standing from his position, "Is the power of the Crescent-Moon Sword too much for a kid like you to handle?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Tempeest." T.K replied.

"Oh really?" Tempest asked with a smirk, "I believe your sword really hasn't got any power on it."

"Then you believe in nothing more than a silly pigment of your imagination." T.K said, "I haven't even begun to use the power of the Million Suns."

With that said, T.K positioned himself in a stance that even Kenya has not seen before.

"What are you going to do now, T.K?" Kenya asked under his breath.

In the meantime...

"What are we waiting for you guys?" Kari asked, "T.K has given us enough power to fight again, we should be using it rather than hiding here."

"She's right." Izumi agreed, "Takuya, Kouji, You guys have to fight again as Suzanamon."

"What do you mean...'you guys'?" Takuya asked, "Aren't you guys gonna help us out?"

"It would be better if Suzanamon, Imperial Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Mega Gargomon, Sakuyamon, Justimon, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and Omnimon are the ones who will fight this time." Izzy told them.

"Why only us?" Davis asked, "I don't think it's fair."

"Because," Izzy explained, "I have an idea on how to make you guys even stronger...with the help of the others."

"How?" Everyone asked.

"Let's just call it...Digi-volution, Koushiro style." Izzy replied smilling confidently.

Back at the match between T.K and Tempest...

"What's going on?" T.K asked as he was sent once again (for the fifth time) flying towards the same wall, "I was getting all over him before."

"Even T.K's newest move, Magnum Burst didn't work on his sword..." Kenya thought, "It just made it even seem more invincible."

"Is that really the best that you, The Hope of light can do?" Tempest asked, "And to think that I was afraid you finally pulled out the right sword."

T.K wasn't listening to Tempest's taunts anymore, ever since he was sent flying towards the wall for the third time, he was beginning to feel something weird about him.

That was when he heard the same voice that he heard when he was under Riece's technique.

"Having a hard time, T.K?" The other T.K asked.

"How did you...I thought I have sealed you away for good when I used Loonsave." T.K answered the voice on his mind.

"It was close, but the seal was pretty weak." The other T.K said.

"What do you want now?" T.K asked, "I have better things to do than listen to you."

"I know that, that's why I came to help." The voice said.

"Help? How?" T.K asked.

"The only thing that could beat that sword and crush it into pieces is the same property that the sword has." The other T.K explained.

"But this sword that I'm using now is also imbued with darkness, how come I can't put a dent on his sword then?" T.K asked yet again.

"The darkness that lies with that sword is the digi-spirit of darkness...the darkness that could beat darkness...darkness that is united with light." The voice continued to explain.

T.K cut off his other self as he dodged an attack from Tempest and tried to counter him only to be sent flying backwards again.

"digi-spirit? You mean like the Ether-Egg I used before?" T.K asked.

"A little bit alike...yes." T.K's other self said, "The ancient ten as you may know created the digiworld several eons ago. When they fought against Lucemon and sealed him off, their spirits were scattered never to be seen or heard from again, until those six children arrive. They unsealed the power of the spirits and they themselves became digimon like that boy Kouji and Takuya are now."

"What does this have to do with the sword?" T.K asked, "This has nothing to do with our battle over here."

"It has something to do with that, so just listen." The other T.K said, "Now, as they might have told you, Kouji's twin brother, Koichi, possessed the same darkness to beat darkness spirit that is in that sword of yours. But before he obtained that, he has the spirit of total and uncontrollable darkness. The Ten Commandments or what your friends call the Grana Saber possess that power as well."

"Are you saying I have to succumb under the power of darkness to be able to beat that sword?" T.K asked as he successfully countered Tempest's attack.

"Yes...and no." the other T.K said.

"What?" T.K asked.

"Unleash me, let me control your body and I will be the one to fight against this kid." The other T.K said, "I am after all...the dark side of you."

"How will I know that you are not going to trick me and when you get control over me, you will not seal me away?" T.K asked making sure there were no games.

"I won't be able to do that," the other him replied, "I could only control the other sword of darkness...not the swords of light. So, what will it be, T.K?"

T.K thought about it for a moment, parrying Tempest's blows while still trying to find an opening in Tempest's defense. After a moment, T.K replied to his other self: "Do it!"

When T.K said those words, the armor, the shield and the helmet vanished.

"T.K what are you doing?!" Kenya shouted, "Put those things back on!"

"What's worng?" Tempest asked, "giving up already? I didn't know it was going to be this easy."

Just then T.K gripped his sword and slashed it horizontally in the air. The Million Suns vanished and in its place stood another sword...a darker sword, glowing maliciously in the hands of T.K. It's glow rival that of the Crescent-Moon Sword.

"What's going on?" Kenya asked, "How and why did he summon that?!"

"If Light could not beat Darkness...then why don't we try beating it WITH Darkness?" the other T.K asked who was now in control of the real T.K's body.

Inside the back of his mind, T.K felt intense, burning pain. Being the Hope of Light, T.K was able to feel the full force of the dark sword. His heart ached and his whole body felt numb.

"So this is the power of that sword..." T.K said, clutching his chest, "The power of the Sacrifar Sword..."

"With this sword," The other T.K said, "I shall destroy you!"

With that, T.K charged towards Tempest. The speed of his movement made Kenya's jaw drop.

"Where did he get that speed?" Kenya asked.

Within mere seconds, Tempest was already down on his knees.

"How did you...do that?" Tempest asked.

"Why would I answer to you?" The other T.K asked back.

Gritting his teeth, Tempest lounged another attack and another and another. But T.K would merely swing his sword out front to defend from the attacks.

That was when Kenya noticed something...

"His eyes," Kenya saw, "It's no longer green...why is his eyes burning red?"

Inside T.K's mind, the real T.K was beginning to howl with pain. With every blow that the 'dark' T.K made with the Sacrifar sword, T.K would feel pain all over. His breathing was beginning to go shallow and even though he is waiting inside the depths of his own mind, T.K felt as if he was beginning to get dizzy.

"How long..." T.K asked himself in between his shallow breaths, "do...I have to...keep this...up?"

On the other side...

Izzy's plan worked. Those that were fighting first hand against Yamikaimon grew ten times stronger with his preparation.

When the frontline fighters digi-volved, Izzy transferred the energy of the others into digitally encoded energy for the frontliners to use using his laptop and the digi-vices that each and everyone of them possess.

"I think we might be able to pull off a miracle here." Michael said.

"What are you talking about?" Bokomon asked, "As far as I know, all of you have always been capable of creating miracles not just in our world but on your own world as well."

"I guess so." Michael replied, "Then this one would be less different."

As the two were talking, Reika noticed something odd about Kari. She was sweating and shaking. So Reika went over to check up on her...

"What's wrong Kari?" Reika asked.

"I could feel it..." Kari replied.

"Feel what?" Reika asked again.

"T.K's in pain." Kari replied, "Intense pain."

"Does that mean he's loosing?' Jen, who over heard their conversation asked.

"I don't know." Kari replied, "I could feel two powerful forces of darkness fighting against each other...and I could feel T.K fighting still, but I don't know why he's feeling such pain."

"He can't have..." Reika trailed off.

"He can't have, what?" Kari asked.

"Kari, there is a reason why T.K's sword is called the Ten Commandments. It is because it has ten forms. So far, we have witness only four namely: Eisonmeteor, Loonsave, Silfarlion and Explosion. If I am not mistaken, T.K might have unleashed the power of one of the strongest form of the swords...Million Suns, that is why we were revitalized."

"Then what are you saying?" Kari asked.

"There is one other sword that is much, much more powerful than the Million Suns. But to be able to unleash that power, the bearer of the sword must have nothing but pure darkness in him." Reika explained.

"Then that is impossible." Kari said, "As far as I know T.K is pure light...he doesn't have a dark side or anything."

"I have to disagree with you there, Kari." Egaomon said as he moved closer to them, "When Reice unleashed her lethal attack and sent you off in another dimension. I was the one who brought T.K back. He was fighting against another him."

"Another him?" Jen asked.

"Yes." Egaomon replied, "I told T.K that to be able to get out of his predicament, he has to seal his other self using Loonsave, which he did. But now that I think about it, Loonsave's power was weak back then making the seal much weaker. If I am not mistaken, the 'other' T.K might have been set free or his seal must have been broken."

"Then this other T.K is the one with pure darkness?" Kari asked concerned about T.K.

"It is possible." Jen replied, "He might have been the one who summoned the sword that Reika was talking about."

"What sword is it then?" Kari asked.

"Sacrifar, the sword that sucks out the energy of the bearer and uses them to power-up the dark powers of the sword." Reika answered, "But there is another thing that makes this sword much, much more dangerous than any other sword."

"What?" Kari asked.

"It drains the life out of a person." Reika replied.

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed Kari making everyone look at her direction.

Kari then called forth Patamon and Gatomon. She then Armor-digi-volved her partner into Nefertimon and climbed on Nefertimon's back.

"Where are you going, Kari?" Tai asked.

"I'm going back to Mount Infinity." Kari replied as she instructed Nefertimon to lift off.

"What?! What for?" Davis asked.

"T.K's in trouble, I must help him." Kari merely replied before Nefertimon rushed off towards Mount Infinity.

To be continued...

A/N:

That was a long chapter right? I know it's kind of confusing but please bear with me right now, I promise that once the story is finished, I will go back to every chapter and see what I can do to make it better.

Anyways, I really don't have anything left to say before the next upload which will probably be next week or so. Just Review my fic again and see you guys soon.

What's in stored in the next chapter of Hope of Darkness?

Kari arrives just in time before T.K finally looses his self. When Kari brings back the real T.K., her T.K, the two teens combined all their strength to destroy the sword that Tempest possess. With the sword destroyed, will Yamikaimon finally be destroyed as well? Will everything work out in the end? Is this the final chapter? Find out next time on Hope of Darkness, Chapter 24: Of Hope and Light! Please Review!!!!


	25. Special Chapter 20: Male Crest Protector...

A Digimon Fanfic

Hope of Darkness by Haru Glory

Special Chapter 2: The Pic

A/N:

Well guys, before I give you the next Chapter in the fic, which is Chapter 24: Of Hope and Light. I'll give you an Anniversary special first. I just noticed that I had been working on this fanfic for a year now. And to show my gratitude to all of you who have read and reviewed my fic, this is a special chapter in which for the first-time ever, you will get to see what my made up charas are like.

I decided to first show you the guys of the Crest Protectors first, but since uploading a document is limited only for 300 KB and the picture went as far a 415 KB, I had no choice but to put it on my Yahoo Briefcase. You could freely check it out if you'd like. But to equip you of who is who I'll tell you guys who...

First and foremost from left to right are Misato, Tempest, Jen and finally Kenya.

The info is on the next chapter, so go on read the information about these guys.

The picture can be found in under the File Folders and under the Hope of Darkness pic category...enjoy!


	26. Special Chapter 21: Male Crest Protector...

A Digimon Fanfic by Haru Glory

Hope of Darkness

Chapter Special 2: The Info

Name: Misato Daikoji

Age: 17

Protects: Crest of Reliability

Misato is one of the Chosen Children before Tai and the others but after Takuya's group in my fic. He is the only one capable of using a technique called the SOUL TRANSFER which he used to make Reika and the others believe that he was in fact Kenya when T.K and Kari were fighting agains Freeda. He is Freeda's boyfriend.

Name: Tempest Avalon

Age: 17

Protects: -

Tempest used to be a Crest Protector, but after falling on a trap set to him by Chaos Lord, he was made into one of his minions: The first one to join in Chaos Lord's ranks. He loves Reika, but lost her because of Kenya whom Reika really loves. He used to protect the Crest of Light, but now his only goal in life is to kill those who hold that Crest and the Crest of Hope which Kenya is protecting to get back on him for 'stealing' the girl that he loved and for 'killing' his partner, Blademon. But one question still lingers in him, has he really been turned into a man of pure evil? Or is there some good left in him?

Name: Jenta Sikuya (a.k.a Jen)

Age: 17

Protects: Crest of Friendship

Jenta or Jen as I have called him in the fic, is Riece's brother. He has the ability to transfer his energy into another person which he had done so during the battle between Misato. Jen's partner Egaomon and Jen, during their adventures on the Digi-World as Chosen Children were the ones who always sticks up jokes no matter how corny it can be to lighten up the mood. But when Riece turned into the dark side, Jen began to see more clearly that there is a time to play pranks on his friends and a time to seriously kick some evil butt.

Name: Kenya Mohoroba

Age: 17

Protects: Crest of Hope

Kenya was the leader of the group when they were still the Chosen Children...actually he still is the leader of the group even now that they have been made Crest Protectors. He may act though on the enemy at times but there is still something that is hidden deep within him.(If you really understood the fic, you should know). The scar on the middle of his forehead was a scar given to him by Tempest, so that he will never forget, as Tempest have said, how he supposedly betrayed his best friend (Tempest), that is the reason why on the first part of the fic, before Kari and T.K knew of his past, he would always be seen wearing a bandana around his forehead to hide the scar from everyone else. He is Reika's boyfriend and Tempest's rival. Before Tempest turned over to Chaos Lord's side, he and Kenya were the best of buds. Kenya is what I called a Dragonian, a person imbued by the power of Azulongmon and the other gods. There is so much of him that I have yet to write on the upcoming 'chapters' whether it be the sequel that I am working on now or the last chapters of this fic...you would only have to read and find out.

That's all for today folks. To learn about the girls of the C.P (Crest Protectors) you have to tune in for the third Special Chapter of Hope of Darkness. The story, like always, will continue on the next chapter.By the way, sorry if the drawing was a bit messy. I drew that while waiting for my subject teacher and had to quickly finish it when she came. I promise I'll do better with the girls next time. 'till then...


	27. Chapter 24: Of Hope and Light

A Digimon Fanfic by Haru Glory

Disclaimer:

Digimon and relatred articles are copyrighted to Bandai and Akiyoshi Hongo. This fanfic and made-up characters in it are copyrighted to yours truly. If anyone wants to put this fic in his/her website, I would happily oblige provided that you first ask permission. Thank you, now on to the 24th chapter.

I am very, very sorry everybody. I forgot to put the address of my Yahoo Briefase. So before you read the next chapter,why don't you check it out first? My yahoo ID is silverythymmusica (it's seperated by a undersore the silverrythym and musica) so just type it after the "/" on the asian yahoo briefcase address.If it still does not work then feel free to e-mail me on Silverrythymmusica (don't forget the undersore as mentioned above) on yahoo...the folder is the same one that i mentioned on the previous chapter,on Hopeof darkness pics.

Please don't do anything funny with my briefase since I would also be placing the other pictures of my other made up charas.

Once again, I am so, so sorry for forgetting to place the add. before. I hope for everybody's kind consideratiion and forgiveness.

Well, thanks again and please review!

Hope of Darkness

Chapter 24: Of Hope and Light

"Can't you go any faster, Nefertimon?" Kari asked her partner.

"Sorry, Kari. But after giving our energy like that, this is the fastest speed I can offer at the moment." Replied the flying DigiMon.

"That's okay...but we better do hurry or else we'll never be able to save T.K's life." Kari said.

Meanwhile...

Sacrifar and the 'dark' T.K were faring well against their now panting and exasperated enemy. The 'dark' T.K being made from T.K's inner feelings of hatred towards others cannot feel the effects of Sacrifar, the real T.K however, who is patiently waiting for his other self to defeat their common enemy, was being drained completely of his energy.

"What...is," T.K wondered, "taking him...so long...?"

"Don't be so impatient, T.K." He heard his other self say to him, "I'll beat him so keep your shirt on."

"It's easy for you to say, you're not the one who's feeling weaker and weaker by the moment." T.K argued back, "If you don't defeat Tempest and his sword soon, I think I won't be able to see this thing through."

His other self didn't reply to him after this. T.K thought that he was busy now fighting against Tempest. Kenya, while all this was happening, however, could do little about it. He doesn't know for a fact that the person fighting against Tempest was no longer the real T.K and he also has no idea that the sword that he hoped he would not see, and the sword that the 'other' T.K was using, was one and the same.

"If only my energy wasn't drained from the beginning and isn't being drained still, I could easily transform into my 'other' form and help T.K out." Kenya thought, "but I guess this is what you want, eh Master Azulongmon?"

Kenya didn't expect Azulongmon to reply to his spirit-link communication, which explains the surprise look he had when he heard Azulongmon's reply, "T.K must fight this battle on his own, Kenya. You may not know it, but he is already using _that_ sword."

"That sword?" Kenya asked, "Master, you don't mean...?"

"Yes." Azulongmon replied, "but do not interfere."

"What do you mean 'do not interfere', Master?" Kenya asked, "I can't let T.K continue using that sword any longer, he'll lose his self if he continues to do so."

"Do not worry, young one." Azulongmon said, "_She _is already coming to his aide."

And with that, Azulongmon cut his spirit-link communication with Kenya. As if on cue, Kenya and the others heard a loud voice shouting: "ROSETTA STONE!" Then an explosion from the top-right side of the castle's room occurred, and out from the hole that was created due to the explosion, Kari on board Nefertimon with Patamon in her arms appeared.

"KARI!?" Kenya exclaimed, "what are you doing here?"

"Kari?" The real T.K asked.

The 'other' T.K just looked at her with his cold-red gaze, while Tempest looked from Kenya to T.K and then to Kari and the two digimon with disgust.

Kari then de-digi-volved Nefertimon back into Gatomon then digi-volved her again, this time to her angel form, Angewomon.

"Angewomon..." Kari began.

"Yes, Kari?" The Angel digimon asked.

"Do it now." Kari told her. The facing T.K who still looked at her with those cold-blood red eyes she said to him, "I'm sorry about this T.K...or whoever you are that's controlling his body, but this is the only way I know how to put some sense into that thick skull of yours."

Then Angewomon stretched forth her hand, and from her left hand a bow emerged, shinning brilliantly like the sun across the morning sky. When the bow materialized in Angewomon's left wrist, the angel digimon cried out her attack: "CELESTIAL ARROW!"

The arrow then streaked towards T.K, the same arrow that Kari remembered using on her brother to awaken the power of the crest of courage. In the same way that the Celestial Arrow hit Tai's heart during their fight against Venom Myotismon, the same way did it hit T.K this time who is fighting against Tempest.

A shocked look could be seen on the 'other' T.K's face as he clutched his heart where the arrow, which had now vanished, hit him.

In the back of T.K's mind, he felt that he was being drawn back into controlling his own body.

"Did my other self defeated Tempest?" T.K thought.

But just before he was fully conscious and back controlling his own body, he heard the voice of his other self saying: "Someday, I will regain control over you, Takeru Takeiishi."

Feeling a bit dizzy after his predicament, the real T.K swayed back and forth before falling into Kari's arms.

T.K looked up at her and asked, "Kari? Wha-What are you doing here? Is it all over?"

"Not quite." Kari replied smilling seeing that she has her T.K back, "But it will be, now that I'm here to help."

"Help?!" Tempest asked managing to stand up straight after a long while, "What can a girl like you do to help him?"

"This." Kari replied holding up her D3 while giving T.K his own green digi-vice. "Ready T.K?"

"Ready? For what?" T.K asked confused.

"I have an idea," Kari whispered to him, "We'll digi-volve ourselves again back into Imperial Gallantmon."

"Imperial Gallantmon?" T.K asked as he was being helped to stand up, "Will we be able to, now that the ether-eggs are gone?"

"We still have the Digi-Egg of unity, right?" Kari replied, "But seeing that you really pushed yourself to the limit, this time, I'll be the one to handle the fight and control Imperial."

"Are you sure about this Kari?" T.K asked gripping his D3 harder.

"Trust me." Was only Kari's reply before the two young teens shouted, "Ether-Egg UP!"

_Sotto me wo tojite ookiku iki wo fuikondara _

_Namida nuguisari omoiegaita jibun ni ai ni ikou_

With that, the two were suddenly enveloped in the same bright light that enveloped them before. With Tempest gawking at them and Kenya surprised at the turn of events, the two became on in the form of Imperial Gallantmon.

"What's this?" Tempest asked, "Do you really think that this transformation will defeat me?"

"No." Came Kari's voice which made Kenya stumble in surprise and Tempest to grit his teeth in anger at the thought that Kari was being sarcastic with her, "Not this transformation, anyway."

"Kari what are you planning?" Kenya asked the digimon in front of Tempest.

"Watch." Was only what Kari could reply.

"Kari?" T.K asked inside of the digimon, "What are you going to do now?"

"Digi-volve of course." Replied Kari.

"Digi-volve?!" T.K repeated surprised, "We're in armor form right? You can't digi-volve in armor form."

"Yes. But you forgot, T.K." Kari replied with a cheerful tone in her voice, "We're not any normal digimon right? And the Digi-egg we used, the Digi-egg of Unity is no ordinary Digi-egg either right? Being created from the real world and all."

"But...still..." T.K tried to argue back.

"T.K." Kari said in a tone which suggested she no longer wants to argue about this, "I told you to trust me right? So please do, like you always did before."

Sighing, T.K let the argument subside. When T.K let Kari have her way, Imperial Gallantmon exclaimed out loud these words: "Power of the two worlds unite..."

_Dou ni mo naranai koto datte aru yo ne _

_Dakedo nigetecha nanimo kawaranai_

"Under one banner, we will all fight..."

Imperial Gallantmon was suddenly enveloped in a swirling light of pink and green.

"To vanquish the darkness and its blight..."

the DigiMon's headgear was suddenly separated from its head as the light covered his head as well.

"All the powers of love and light..."

The bofy armor of the digimon was also ejected from its body and so was the armlet and it's lower defence gears.

_While all this was happening_...

The others were already in the brink of driving back the evil digimon god, Yamikaimon when they heard Kari's voice being carried off by the air.

"Transform our powers and in the darkness before us..."

"Kari?" Tai asked surprised to hear her sister's voice.

"What's going on?" Tomoki asked.

"She's finally going to lend her strength to T.K." Reika said.

"Lend her strength?" The kids asked." How?"

"Imperial Gallantmon, their Unity evolution, from the Digi-egg of Unity that Davis and the others created when they made the Dimensional Armor for T.K and Kari." Jen said, "She's going to use that?"

Reika nodded, "It looks like it."

"What do you mean 'Unity evolution'?" Wallace asked.

"Yeah. I've never herd about that kind of evolution." Henry said.

"I think we'll let T.K and Kari explain that for everyone." Misato cut in, "We're in no position to explain it since they are the one who uses it."

"Right." Agreed Reika, "Anyway, she's going to give the power of Light to T.K to make Imperial Gallantmon stronger...and more capable of finally ending the battle between T.K and Tempest."

"Will it work?" Takato asked,

"I have no idea...but let's hope it does."

Back at the Castle that sees no light...

"let the victors of this fight be us!"

With that A new armor suddenly shot towards Imperial Gallantmon who was currently being controlled by Kari. When the armor was finally equipped onto the DigiMon who was no longer Imperial Gallantmon, the light began to move towards the DigiMon's hand and began to transform into the Grana Saber (a.k.a Ten Commandments).

"I am the being invoked by Hope and Light." The being said with the voice of both T.K and Kari as he showed his white Wings, "I am Destinimon!"

"Destinimon?!" Tempest exclaimed, "How could these pathetic children be able to call upon him!?"

"Tempest is right," Kenya thought, "As far as I know, Destinimon was sealed off when Yamikaimon was created. How could Kari and T.K have unsealed him and how did they know about his existence?!"

"You who helped the Dark One, You whose mind has been defiled," Destinimon said stretching forth his hand which was holding the Grana Saber, "With this sword, I shall smite the evil that dwells within the very essence of your being!"

With that Destinimon called forth the Million Suns.

"That Sword will vanquish me?" Tempest asked laughing, "Don't you remember that I easily fend that sword's power when you used it T.K?"

Destinimon did not answer back for a while, but after several minutes, it was T.K's voice that answered Tempest's taunting question, "I am no longer T.K, nor am I alone..."

_Ganbatte iru nara yume wa kanarazu kanau sa _

_Dakara nee akiramezu hashiritsuzukeyou yo _

_Furikereba hora minna no egao ga mieru _

_Dakara ima kimi wa hitori ja nai_

" I have my friends and family backing me up," Destinymon continued as he brandished his sword and readied himself to attack Tempest, "...most of all, I have the woman that I love beside me!"

With that Destinimon charged towards Tempest, his speed matched that of T.K's 'dark' half. Bash by Bash, Strike by Strike their weapons met, and for the first time, Tempest could not attack Destinimon directly, whenever Destinimon seemed to have a loose defense somewhere, and whenever he will strike that defense, He would always find the DigiMon's shield blocking his attack.

But both T.K and Kari know that although they are managing to attack their opponent and wound him, the powers that they now possess still are lacking to finally bring about the end of the darkness that had been plaguing the Digi-world for three years.

As Destinimon continued to wield his blade and striking Tempest with T.K's control, Kari was busying herself with communicating with their fellow Digi-destineds and their newly found friends, The Crest Protectors.

_Kaze no yasashisa ni furete _

_jibun no yowasa wakaru _

_Itsumo ki ga tsukeba mawari _

_no hito ni genki wo moratteru yo_

"Everyone," Came Kari's voice, "The time has come."

"Kari?" Everyone was surprised to hear her voice again.

"I wonder what she's up to this time." Kenya thought as he watched Destinimon use his first technique attack, RAGNAROK.

"The time has come, "repeated Kari, "to final put a stop to Darkness' malevolent reign. But T.K and I cannot defeat the Dark One's most powerful minion, that is why we need your help for this."

"Our help?" Suzanamon asked pausing to take a breath after attacking Yamikaimon, "What does she mean?"

"Takuya, Koji, Takato, Henry, Rika, Tai and Matt," Kari continued, "Please de-digi-volve."

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"I thought we were going to defeat this ugly brute once and for all." Junpei said, "Why do Takuya and the others have to transform back?"

"Trust us everyone, Destinimon's strength alone is not enough to defeat Tempest, we need YOUR strength as well."

"Our strength?" Izumi asked.

"PLEASE." Kari pleaded, "Spirit-Shinkers, you know how to transfer everyone's energy to us...I know you do."

"Us?" Suzanamon asked, "What is she talking about?"

Kari's pleading voice had already vanished, that was when Freeda understood what Kari and T.K wanted them to do.

"Everyone! Do as she says!" Freeda exclaimed.

Without knowing and understanding full well what it was that Kari wanted to happen, the five most powerful digimon of the team digi-volved themselves back.

"Ok, so what is it that we're supposed to do?" Matt asked looking from the Spirit-Shinkers to Freeda.

But Freeda was not going to give the answer directly, she was just going to lend a hand for the kids to learn what it is that they needed to do.

_Kuyashikute nemurenai yoru datte aru yo ne _

_Dakedo maketecha nanimo kawaranai_

"Takuya, Koji," Freeda began, "How is it possible for you to digi-volve to Kaiser Greymon and to Magna Garurumon?"

"that's easy." Replied Takuya, "By combining our digi-spirits together."

"That's how you formed your team's most powerful digimon to defeat Lucemon's final form, correct?"

"Umm...right." Takuya replied, "So?"

"So...I think you know exactly what we're suppose to do." Finished Freeda.

"I get it!" Exclaimed Koichi for the first time, "We're going to use the same thing, this time transferring everyone's powers-from their Crest, Digi-eggs, Cards and Spirits into this Destinimon!"

"Use the same thing?" Kouji asked, "is that even possible?"

"It's worth a try." Maya said.

"She's right." Chimmed Mimi, "Besides, I really want to go back home now."

"Then how are we going to do that?" Ryo asked.

"I think I may have an idea on how...if you'd let me." Ken replied.

"Take the floor then Ken." Davis told him.

So, Ken began to state his own idea on how to transfer their energy towards the newly formed DigiMon.

"Matt, you'll be the Digi-Shinkers' minor antennae, Yolei, you'll be the minor antennae for our group, Ruki for the Tamers and of course Kouji for the Spirit-Shinkers." Ken said.

"Minor Antennae? What for?" Yolei asked.

"You four will receive the power from whatever source that your group uses like for our group for example which is the Digi-Eggs, we will send the power of the Digi-Eggs first to Yolei. When the all the Digi-Eggs' powers have been united under Yolei's digi-vice, he will send it off towards the Major Antennae, Tai will be the Major Antennae for our group and his group and Takato will be for the Tamers and the Spirit-Shinkers." Ken continued to explain.

"What are we going to do then?" Tai asked.

"You and Takato will send all the energy that you have collected to the final Antennae...Takuya." Ken replied.

"ME?!' Takuya asked surprised, "Why me?"

"Because, you know how to and you have the only evolved digi-vice left in your group since Kouji is already going to be the Major Antennae." Ken answered, "Besides we don't have anytime left to argue about this...don't you want to get this battle over with?"

"Well...I...uh..." replied Takuya.

"Please Takuya," Izumi joined in pleading him to accept the job, "T.K and Kari needs our help, we're their friends right?"

"Izumi..." Takuya began, "Alright! Let's get this thing started!"

"Alright!" Everyone cheered.

_Ganbatte iru nara yume wa kanarazu kanaru sa _

_Dakara nee akiramezu shinjitsuzukeyou _

_Te wo nobaseba hora minna ga chikaku ni iru yo _

_Dakara sou mae e fumidaseru ne_

So, Everyone began sending off the energy of their Crests, Digi-Eggs, Blue Cards and Digi-Spirits off to their respective Minor Antenna, after several minutes, the Minor Antennae sent their collected energy to their respective Major Antenna, and after a while, both Koji and Ruki sent their energies towards the final Antennae, Takuya.

When Takuya obtained the large amounts of energy from his friends, he began to send it towards Destinimon, but before he could, Reika shouted: "Wait!"

"What's wrong?" Takuya asked.

"You guys forgot about something." Reika said, and just then a brilliant light streaked towards her.

"What was that?!" Kazu asked.

"Kenya's power as a crest protector." Reika replied, then she raised her hands and transferred her own collected energy from the other crest protectors to Takuya's digi-vice, "And that's our help to the two."

"Right." Takuya said and he continued to send the energy towards Destinimon, "T.K, Kari! Here's all the energy that everyone of us can offer!"

Back at Destinimon's fight...

"I can feel it." Destinimon said as he flew himself backwards a few paces from Tempest, "I can feel everyone's energy flowing to the Million Suns."

And sure enough, soon afterwards the sword that Destinimon was using began to shine brighter than ever, for ones they have seen the true brightness of the Sun on the light that surrounded the sword itself.

_Wasurenaide ite itsu datte hitori ja nai _

_Tookutemo kimi no koto mimamotte iru yo _

_Tsurai koto datte kitto norikoerareru sa _

_Taisetsu na suteki na yume dakara_

"Prepare yourself, Tempest!" Destinimon shouted as he lounged himself towards Tempest.

"I am always prepared." Replied Tempest indignantly.

But as soon as he readied to counter and block Destinimon's attack, Destinimon vanished.

"Where is he?" Tempest asked frantically looking for where Destinimon could have run off (or fly off) to.

"He's fast." Kenya thought when he saw where Destinimon went...right behind Tempest.

When Tempest felt his presence behind him, it was already too late...Destinimon has already unleashed his second attack, the PIERCE OF DESTINY...straight at the Crescent-Moon Sword's dark crystal.

When the Force of the PIERCE OF DESTINY attack hit his sword's crystal, Tempest was thrown back and the sword flew out of his grip.

"This...can't...be!!" Shrieked Tempest.

The sword then began to emit a strange dark light, much different from the dark light that emitted from it when it was summoned, as the dark light began to be unleashed out of the sword, the sword itself began to turn into dust.

"Finally...It is done." Kenya said.

_Ganbatte iru nara yume wa kanarazu kanaru sa _

_Dakara nee akiramezu shinjitsuzukeyou _

_Te wo nobaseba hora minna ga chikaku ni iru yo _

_Dakara sou mae e fumidaseru ne_

Destinimon faced Tempest and said, "This is it, it is time to purify your heart once and for all!"

With that, Destinimon held his sword-its tip aimed directly at Tempest's forehead. 

"Destinimon!" Kenya shouted as he tried to run towards the fallen Tempest, "Tempest is already defeated, with the sword destroyed, he is no longer capable of wielding the dark powers of Yamikaimon...don't kill him! He is after all...still my best friend."

At this Tempest looked at Kenya and said, "It's alright Kenya, I deserve this...after all that I have done."

With that said, Destinimon did not look at Kenya, instead he unleashed his last and final attack before returning into T.K and Kari...the RENEWED OATH OF LIGHT attack.

Meanwhile...

As Destinimon attacked Tempest's sword and as the sword lost its sucked power from Azulongmon, the other gods and their crest protectors, the gods and the protectors however, got back their lost energy and the sword backfired, it drained Yamikaimon of all his glory and power.

"What!?" Yamikaimon exclaimed, "This...can't be happening!"

"Look!" Juri exclaimed, "Yamikaimon's weakening."

"Juri's right."Kenta agreed, "And look at the gods, they seem to be growing stronger with each passing second."

"Not only them,:" added Joe, "look at Riece and the others...they're standing up much straighter than they did several minutes ago."

"Then that means..." Tai trailed off.

"They did it!" Everyone rejoiced.

"It's not over yet!" Riece told them, "Yamikaimon's still here."

And sure enough, Yamikaimon was still hovering high above the clouds face to face with the other gods who were now much stronger than he is.

"You have made your last attempt to destroy the world that the Ancient ten and the four of us have helped create." Baihumon said.

"And it is still not the end of it." Cried Yamikaimon.

Yamikaimon then faced the children who were still rejoicing with the thought that Destinimon had defeated Tempest, then he opened his hideous mouth and began to charge his Particle Beam attack towards the children.

"Guys..." Michael said, "I think we have a major problem here."

"What?" Tai asked.

Michael then pointed towards Yamikaimon who was now seconds away from blasting his attack.

"Oh..." Tai managed to say before exclaiming to everyone, "INCOMMING!!!"

But it was already too late, Yamikaimon had already unleashed his attack. But just when the attack was about to hit the kids and their protectors, Ebonwomon got between their chosen children and the particle beam.

"And now you even tried to destroy these kids who did nothing but help us protect this planet we call our home and which they have learned to call home themselves." The god said.

"It is only fit to destroy their meddling kind...I would have succeeded several times in destroying and conquering the human world..." Yamikaimon said, "If only Lucemon and the others have succeeded these kids would have been dead."

"And yet fate denies it to be so." Came Zhuqiaomon's voice from Yamikaimon's left side.

"Fate...does not deny it!" Yamikaimon argued, "They have cheated fate over and over again!"

"That only shows the power that each human possess." Azulongmon said from behind, "The human spirit, its power is so great that fate has no control over it...the power to choose their own destiny and make miracles happen is the power that we digimons could never possess alone...You have failed to know that Yamikaimon!"

As the gods encircled Yamikaimon, the four sovereigns began to charge their own attack, the final attack that would finally end the battle that has been happening for three years.

"This is it!" Azulongmon said.

And with that, the four shouted in unison their final attack: "Kongou, Kouen, Mugen Sourai!"

With that the full blast of the combined attack of the gods hit the dark one. Yamikaimon shrieked in pain and began to vanish like most digimons do when they are already defeated.

But before Yamikaimon could completely vanish, He left them something to worry about in the future.

"You may have defeated me today," Yamikaimon said, "But as long as light exists in this world and the human world as well, I will always, ALWAYS be reborn...much more powerful than I am now! HAHAHAHAH..."

Yamikaimon's cold laughter rang throughout the digi-world as he vanished leaving nothing-not even a digi-egg in his place.

_Ganbatte iru nara yume wa kanarazu kanau sa _

_Dakara nee akiramezu hashiritsuzukeyou yo _

_Furikereba hora minna no egao ga mieru _

_Dakara ima kimi wa hitori ja nai_

"Now we can say..." Cody said, "That it IS finally over."

To be continued...

A/N:

YES! I have finished Chapter 24 and uploaded the special chapter 2. Sorry if the drawings on how the charas of my fic look like are different from what you guys expected them to look like, But i tried my best to draw them and i hope you liked it even if just a little bit. AHEM But as you can see, it's not really over yet. Thanks for all your reviews by the way, it's making writing this fic a blast.

Anyways, I know you all are interested in what happens next so, here's the run down on the next chapter, Chapter 25...

With Yamikaimon defeated, Tempest has lost the malevolent protection from him. And as you all know, Destinimon has already unleashed his attack on Tempest. But what really happened after that? And what's this?! Takuya and the others are going back to their own time? Does this mean _Sayonara_ forever for the Tamers and Spirit-Shinkers? WHAT!? They're not the only ones saying good-bye to the Digi-world forever?!

Next time on Hope of Darkness, Chapter 25: In the End of the Long Road...See you next time!

Tempest: Woah! Hold it, right there Haru!

Haru: Eh? What do you want?

Tempest: The title and the translation of the song that you just used.

Haru: Oh...Yeah, sorry 'bout that everyone, I forgot. The song is entitled, "Akiramenaide" which means, "Don't Give Up!" It was sung by AiM. And here is the translation.

Akiramenaide

By AiM

_after closing the eyes softly and taking a deep breath_

_tears are shed away and I will go and meet the self I drew_

_there are things that cannot be helped_

_but running away won't change anything_

_if you're trying your best, the dream will definitely some true_

_so don't give up and remain running_

_if you look back, see, everyone is smiling_

_so you're not alone_

_noticing the weakness of the self after being touched by the kind wind_

_every time I notice, people around me are giving me energy_

_there are nights that cannot be slept due to regret_

_but losing won't change anything_

_if you're trying your best, the dream will definitely come true_

_so don't give up and remain believing_

_if you reach out, see, everyone is near_

_so you can step forward_

_don't forget that you're never alone_

_although far away, we're looking after you_

_the toughest thing can be overcome_

_because it is such an important, beautiful dream_

_if you're trying your best, the dream will definitely come true_

_so don't give up and remain believing_

_if you reach out, see, everyone is near_

_so you can step forward_

_if you're trying your best, the dream will _

_definitely some true so don't give up and remain running_

_if you look back, see, everyone is smiling_

_so you're not alone_

Haru: There!

Kenya: Okay then with that done, let us just say one more thing...

Haru: One more thing?

Kenya: PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	28. Chapter 25: In the End of the Long Road

A Digimon Fanfic by Haru Glory

Disclaimer:

Read the one on the previous chapters...(c.)

Hope of Darkness

Chapter 25: In the End of the Long Road.

As the attack hit Tempest, he was thrown back. Kenya seeing this used all the energy he has left to dash towards Tempest and catch him before he hits himself hard.

As he caught Tempest in his hands he faced Destinimon and asked, "T.K, Kari, what's wrong with you two?"

Destinimon was suddenly enveloped in a bright light, the same light that enveloped Imperial Gallantmon. And within seconds, Destinimon vanished and in his place was Kari and T.K both panting, exhausted.

"T.K, Kari...explain yourselves!" Kenya demanded, "He was already defeated...there is no need to kill him."

But before T.K or Kari could reply to this, the castle began to crumble just like Freeda's fortress before.

"This is bad..." T.K said as he armor-digi-volved Patamon into Pegasusmon, "Kenya, we've got to go...come on!"

Kari who also digi-volved Gatomon back into Nefertimon climbed on the back of Nefertimon and also called for Kenya to join them.

"No." Kenya said, "You guys go on ahead. Tempest and I will escape by ourselves."

"Come on Kenya, drag him over here if you must...but we have to escape this place NOW!" T.K exclaimed.

"They would not accept him." Kenya said, "Leave us, we'll escape by ourselves."

"How?" Kari asked, "the only way to escape here is over by the hole we made or back through the mountain."

"Don't you two remember...I'm a Dragonian, a person imbued with the power of Azulongmon and the other sovereigns...I can handle things here." Kenya reminded them.

T.K and Kari, failing to make Kenya climb up on either Nefertimon or Pegasusmon, began to ascend through the hole but before they flew to safety, T.K called back for Kenya to tell him that Tempest still lives.

"We just purified his heart completely, Kenya, We did not kill him." T.K said.

"Thank you." Kenya shouted back.

And with that the two teens flew back towards where the others waited for their triumphant return.

As the Kenya watched the two heroes fly farther and farther away from the now-crumbling castle, Tempest began to finally reawaken.

"Ken...ya..." Tempest coughed.

"Tempest, you're awake!" Kenya exclaimed focusing all his attention on his purified friend.

"Kenya, wha-what are you still doing here?" Tempest asked as his eyes finally began to focus.

"Waiting for you to rise and shine of course." Kenya replied smiling.

"What!?" Tempest tried to exclaim only to bring himself to cough.

"You don't think I'll leave you behind now do you?" Kenya asked, "And besides there's one more thing left to do to finally end all of this."

"One more thing?" Tempest wondered, "Kenya! You're not planning to..."

Kenya who knew what Tempest was going to say cut him off by staring eye-to-eye with him as the whole building became more and more hazardous before Kenya replied: "Tempest, this is the only thing to do to finally rid the world of Yamikaimon's wrath."

"They're here!" Alice shouted over to her companions, "Kari's back, and she's with T.K and Pegasusmon!"

Everyone cheered at this.

When they landed in the middle of their friends, both T.K and Kari received big hugs and a lot of pats at their shoulder.

"Well done, T.K! Kari!" Tai exclaimed.

"You two make us proud!" Matt cheered.

"You showed them who's boss around here!" Mimi hugged Kari.

"Way to go in using your brains!" Congratulated Sora.

"Yeah!" Ken and Izzy chimed in, "We could never have thought of using the energy transfer thingy!"

"We're proud of both of you, really!" Joe said ruffling T.K's hair.

"Couldn't have done it better myself, Takeishii." Davis greeted them.

"Oh, don't listen to that goggle-head," Yolei said, "The gods could never have beaten Yamikaimon without YOUR help!"

"She's right." Cody nodded.

"That was totally awesome!" Mimi's cousin, Maya exclaimed clinging unto Davis making Kari and T.K stare at each other and try to hide their giggles.

"You guys really put up a fight." Michael said.

"Yeah, much more intense than when we joined forces to fight my Lopmon's virus-self." Wallace said.

"We even heard you used a very special evolution." Henry added.

"Yeah." The other tamers chorused.

"You two are going to tell us what happen right, T.K, Kari?" Tomoki asked.

"Of course they will, they've got to!" Koichi said.

"Yeah, and I bet it's even more interesting than our own battles way back when." Izumi said.

Just then Takuya noticed something, "Hey, wait a second."

Everyone looked at Takuya's direction wondering what was wrong with him, with his brow furrowed and all...

_Kaze ga fuku Ame ga furu Donna hi ni mo omou_

_Issho ni ita toki yori mo Kangaeteru nante_

_Hoshi o miru Uta utau Tanoshii koto wa subete_

_Hitori ja dekinai kurai Muzukashi katta ka na_

"Didn't Kenya go with you T.K?" Takuya asked, "So where is he?"

"That's right!" Reika asked wondering where his boyfriend might be at this time of victory, "I was just about to go and tell him something important."

"Don't worry you guys," T.K replied, "He'll be here in a second, he said he'll be leaving with Tempest."

"With Tempest?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"You mean you didn't kill him?" Junpei asked not daring to believe what he just heard.

"Of course I didn't kill him...he's still human." T.K replied, "Even though he's an enemy, I could never kill another human."

"So, what did you do?" Alice asked, "Why did Yamikaimon's powers dwindle when you didn't even kill Tempest?"

"It's all thanks to Kari really." T.K replied.

"KARI!?" Everyone exclaimed even more surprised.

But before Kari could explain what happened, a bright light descended upon them. Everyone had to shield their eyes and when the light subsided, a tall man with shackles on his wrists stood before them. The man was wearing a long robe and on the back of his robe where three pairs of wings, in the middle of the wings one could see the marks of the crest of Hope and Light.

"Well done, T.K, Kari." The man said.

"Who are you?" Kari asked bewildered who the man in front of them was or even if he was human or digimon.

"Come now, I know this is the first time I showed myself to all of you in my human form, but that isn't the way to great the one who asked Jen-I to send you help." The man replied.

"Ask Jen-I..." Tai muttered, "You can't be...AZULONGMON!?"

At this the man nodded.

"WOW!" Jen exclaimed, "Master Azulongmon, what's with the transformation?"

Even before Azulongmon could answer Jen's question to erase the confused look on the kids faces, A sudden wind blew coming from the direction of Mount Infinity which was followed by a pillar of fire emitting from the exact same spot where the mountain laid.

"What's going on?!" T.K asked.

"It has started then." Azulongmon said over the roar of the wind and flames.

"What has?" Kouji asked, "Don't tell us the fight isn't over."

"It is over...for you." Azulongmon replied, "I am afraid I have bad news for everyone..."

Every stared at Azulongmon in disbelief, _bad news in a time like this?!_ They thought.

"It's about Kenya...and I am afraid Tempest also chose the same path as he.

"What about Kenya?" Reika asked.

"And what about Tempest?" Misato added.

_Zenzen Mienai keredo Shinjiteru_

_Fukai fukai kanashimi no saki ni aru mono_

When Azulongmon told them what it was that both Kenya and Tempest choose, they were dumbfounded. Everyone could hardly believe what the god of hope and light told them.

"Master, please let me talk to Kenya through your Spirit-communication link." Reika finally pleaded.

"There is nothing left that you could do to stop it, Reika." Azulongmon replied not meeting her pleading gaze, "It has...as I had said, already begun."

"Please, Master!" Reika continued to plead, "PLEASE let me just talk to him, for even the shortest of time."

"Please, Azulongmon." Kari also pleaded, "Please let her."

"Kari's right, you should let Reika talk with him...there must be some other way to ensure that Yamikaimon would NEVER return." Takuya also pleaded.

At this everyone began to plead along side Reika. Azulongmon was out-numbered, he didn't have any options left, so he granted Reika's request to be able to talk to Kenya.

When the spirit-link communication has been established, Reika began communicating with Kenya.

While she was busy talking some sense into him, Azulongmon began to tell the others the _other_ bad news.

"I am afraid that that is not the only thing I have to tell you." Azulongmon began.

"I think I'll sit this one out, if this is a bad news." Rika said.

"You cannot, as you say, _sit this one out_, for this concerns everyone of you except Davis, Yolei, Ken, Cody, Maya, T.K and Kari." Azulongmon told them.

"So, what is it?" Tai asked, "Better get this over with."

As if to answer their question, their Digi-vices began to shine brightly-but not as bright as the light that enveloped Destinimon or Azulongmon. Then one-by-one their digi-vices began to rise up into the air.

Takuya tried to jump as high as he could to grab his levitating D-Tector. When he caught it, he yelped in pain.

"OUCH!" Cried Takuya, "That thing's burning!"

"What's going on Azulongmon?" Freeda asked.

Azulongmon did not answer, sadness could be traced on his face. Just then one-by-one, the floating Digi-vices began to disappear in the same manner when Yamikaimon disappeared before them.

"Our Digi-vices!" Koichi exclaimed.

"What IS going on, Azulongmon!? What happened to our digi-vices?!" Ryo asked.

"Your time to save our world has come to an end. It has, long before you were summoned back here. I am afraid that your adventures here are now nothing but memories that will forever linger in your minds." Azulongmon replied.

"We understand OUR time is over, but what about Tai and the others? Isn't this supposed to be their time-line?" Koji asked.

"It is their time...but they sacrificed all of it to give T.K and Kari the sword, the shield and the helmet that they needed. They, each one of them, gave the remaining energy of their crest to create those things...they know full well the consequences of their action." Azulongmon replied.

"WHAT!?" T.K and Kari exclaimed in unison.

Meanwhile...

As the kids and the digimon god-in-human-form where talking about the end of their time in the digi-world. Kenya and Reika were still arguing...

"KENYA!" Reika shouted over the spirit-link.

This made the concentrating Kenya surprise. It was a while before he could reply to Reika.

"Reika!?" Kenya asked, "What are you...How did you...!?"

"Stop it please!" Reika cut him off, "I know what it is that you are going to do and what Tempest is going to do as well."

"Reika...I..." Kenya tried to explain.

"You're going to sacrifice all of your strength and energy to blow the mountain that would hold the spirit of the future Yamikaimon up, aren't you?" Reika blurted out, her voice quavering.

"How did you know!?" Kenya asked.

"Azulongmon told us...T.K, Kari...everyone what you and Tempest are about to do. And it's really not so hard to notice with the strong wind coming from the mountain and the large pillar of fire over it." Reika answered, "Why are you doing this Kenya? Why?"

"Because it's the only way, Reika." Kenya answered sadly, "you should know that."

_Aitakute Aenakute_

_Demo sore de owari nante chotto kawaisou_

_Sekkaku deaeta koto go_

_Anata kara Uketotta_

_Yasashisa wa Ima mo kono mune ni aru kara_

_Sore o dare ka ni mo ageyou_

_Sayonara ga tsurete kita...Daiji na koto_

"This is not the only way, Kenya." Reika told him, "We could always let Yamikaimon revive himself then beat him up again."

"Reika, although your proposition is a little tempting...I cannot put T.K and Kari's life in jeopardy any longer." Kenya replied, "Three years ago, when the digi-world closed up from the human world...Tempest and I created Yamikaimon in this place...it would only take another three years-the same length of time as when the portal reopens-for Yamikaimon to return to full power. If that happens, T.K and Kari might not be able to destroy the next host...not with everyone going back to their own time-line and all."

"Is that the reason that both of you are going to sacrifice yourselves?!" Reika asked.

Kenya did not answer her.

"Kenya, please, you can still stop this...there has to be another way to ensure that Yamikaimon would not return." Reika continue to plead as she did with Azulongmon to grant her request.

Back at Azulongmon and the children...

"I am really sorry." Azulongmon apologized, "but what will happen here does not concern all of you any longer, not even T.K and Kari."

"Why?" Everyone asked.

"This place...is not meant for everyone to see...it is not part of the digi-world that all of you had their adventures in the past." Azulongmon replied, "Not only that, but the one week that the portal to our world and your world is already closing."

_Hana ga saku niji ga deru Sasai na hibi no henka_

_Kizuite yuketara Kitto egao ga modoru yo ne_

"Oh man," Davis said, "I forgot about that 'once every three years' thing."

"That is why," Azulongmon continued, "I will be sending all of you to Jen-I, he will then send everyone to their separate time-lines and turn the remaining ones over to the real world."

With that everyone was suddenly sucked into the portal, so suddenly in fact, that they were not even given a chance to say good-bye to their digimon. But before they did, they heard Azulongmon bid them farewell.

As the children were being sent to Jen-I, Kenya finally and firmly made up his mind.

"I am sorry Reika," Kenya apologized, "But this is what we have to do, for the sake of both the worlds that we have learned to call our home."

"Please, Kenya...don't" Reika continued to plead, her voice now shaky than ever before.

"I', sorry." Kenya said, and before he cut off the link, he said his last three words, "I love you."

With that the whole mountain exploded, it could be seen all over the sub-level of the digi-world. When Reika saw this, she could not help but cry and whisper a soft silent pray for her love and his friend to be safe, even though the odds were against them.

_Zenzen kikoenaku temo hibiiteru_

_Tooi tooi anata kara no eeru no koe ga_

As the children landed safely on Jen-I's place, they were greeted by the man who helped the Digi-Shinkers and the Armor-Shinkers to fend of darkness over the long years.

"Welcome back." Jen-I said trying to smile, though knowing full well that it should be a good-bye.

"I guess this is it, then." Kenta said walking over with Takato and the others into the same panel that they arrived on.

"It was fun while it lasted though...although we had a hard time in defeating that monster." Takuya said joining Takato and the others on the panel.

"It was great meeting you guys." Izumi said hugging Kari.

"Same here." T.K said offering her a handshake which Izumi gladly took.

"I really wished we could have hanged out with your group some more, Cody." Tomoki said.

"Yeah." Cody agreed.

"We can't really say that we'll see each other again though, can we?" Koji asked.

"I guess we can't." replied his twin brother, "but I must admit, this time is way better than ours."

"Yeah." Junpei agreed, he then did a magic trick and summoned up a photo of the Spirit-Shinkers, "here, you guys keep it...as a remembrance."

"Thanks." Tai gladly accepted.

"I guess all of you are ready..." Jen-I said moving to the same spot that he stood on when he summoned the other _warriors_ of light.

"Unless you'll give us another year to stay here with them, then we can say we're ready." Henry joked.

"I really wish I could do that...but, I can never disobey Azulongmon." Jen-I said.

"Don't worry yourself about it Jen-I, everyone should move on towards their future, right?" Kazu said.

"I guess so," Jen-I replied, "this is it then...off to your own time-lines you go."

_Aitakute Aenakute_

_Dakishimeta sabishisa o oboeta itai_

_Massugu mitsumeta koto o_

_Anata kara Osowatta_

_Yuuki nara ima mo kono mune ni aru kara_

_Motto takumashiku ikiyou_

_Sayonara ga tsurete kita...Daiji na koto_

Suddenly, before Jen-I could send them away to their own time-lines, he heard a voice in his head.

"Jen-I, sorry to interrupt you." The voice said.

"Who is this?" Jen-I asked.

"That's not important now, is it?" the voice asked back, "I'm sorry to do this, but..."

Suddenly Jen-I felt weak.

"What happened?" Jen-I asked the voice.

"I don't think you'll be sending them off any time soon." The voice replied.

"What are you doing?!" Jen-I asked, "Azulongmon will have my head for this."

"No he won't, trust me." The voice said, "tell them it's a thank you gift, from a very close friend."

"close friend?" Jen-I asked.

And with that the voice vanished leaving Jen-I standing confused of what just happened. But not as confused as Takato and Takuya's group were.

"Hey Jen-I, aren't you about to send us off?" Suzy asked on behalf of his friends.

"I think there has been a change of plans." Jen-I replied with a confused face.

"What do you mean 'change in plans'?" Davis asked.

"I won't be able to send you any time soon..." Jen-I said, "Someone blocked my power source...I can't even teleport myself onto that ledge over there."

"You mean...?" Rika asked.

"You're not going to send us off to our own time-line?" Jen asked.

Jen-I nodded making everyone dance around and jump for joy.

Just then they heard a sound coming from Izzy's laptop.

"I've got mail." Izzy told them as he opened his laptop to see what was up.

Everyone cuddled close behind Izzy to see what was inside the laptop. "Maybe it's from the guy who blocked Jen-I's powers." One of them could have murmured.

When Izzy opened up his mail box, it was not only addressed to him, but to Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Michael, Wallace, Takato, Henry, Rika, Jen, Suzy, Ryo, Kenta, Kazu, Takuya, Kouji, Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei and Koichi.

The mail read:

_To everyone,_

_Think of these as gifts to show you 'our' appreciation. We could never have done it without your help. Besides, we think T.K and Kari would be angry with us if we didn't do this in the first place. It's too bad we met under such circumstances, if things would had been a lot different...it would have been a happy ending for everyone. For this I...no, WE ask for your forgiveness._

_From two friends._

"Two friends? Kari finished off.

"Who are they...and what do they mean by 'gifts'?" Junpei asked.

As if on cue, everyone that was mentioned above, who's digi-vices disappeared where suddenly blinded by the sudden outburst of light in front of them. When the light subsided, everyone was surprise to see his and her digi-vices on their hands.

"Does this answer your question, Junpei?" Takuya asked smiling.

Everyone was even more happier than they were when Jen-I failed to transport them back. Even Jen-I was pleased with the turn of events.

"Wait guys, there's a _P.S_!" T.K told them.

And they immediately all cuddled together to read what was in it.

_P.S_

_Please tell the crest protectors that we are sorry...very, very sorry. We hope you guys enjoy your adventures on the real world...Armor-Shinkers' time!_

"Tell the crest protectors?" Tai reread the mail, "Whoever these guys are they sure know a lot."

"Yeah." Matt agreed.

They were suddenly interrupted by Jen-I.

"I guess, now is the time to send you off to the real world." Jen-I told them.

"Send us off? I thought you're blocked from your source." Takato said.

"I still am...but, I don't need my powers to send you off their." Jen-I replied smiling.

"We'll send us all there." Yolei said.

"You guys?" Izumi asked, "Can do that?"

"It's another specialty of our digi-vices, the D-3." Kari explained, "All we have to do is find a television and we'll be out of here in no time."

"A television?" Jen asked.

"I don't think we need to look any further, Kari." Sora said as she pointed over by the side of the room to a dusty old T.V set.

"Right." Kari smiled sheepishly.

"Mind if I open the gate?" T.K asked holding his green D-3.

"Not at all." The others told him.

So T.K went over to the T.V set and shouted: "Digi-gate open!"

From the set came a light that was drawing them close to the real world.

"Everyone ready?" T.K asked.

"LET"S GO!!" Everyone happily shouted rushing towards T.K.

"Then...Real world...here we come."

_Sayonara dake ga shitteta...Suteki na koto_

With that, everyone was sucked back into the real world. And us the portal to the digi-world closed for another three years, Jen-I looked over to them and wished them a silent good-luck, for their adventures were not yet to end...a friend of theirs made sure of that...merely it was only the beginning.

A/N:

And with this chapter I officially end the Hope of Darkness saga. Hope you enjoyed it...though I'm pretty sure I'll have to answer to a lot of flames for this chapter...but heck, it's worth the risk.

Takuya: Hey, Haru, don't forget the translation.

Haru: Right!

_Sayonara ga shitetta (Only Goodbye knew)_

Jen's song

_The blowing wind and falling rain, what kind of day do you think it will be?_

_Why am I thinking of this more than I do when I'm with you?_

_Looking at the stars and singing songs, all the fun things,_

_It was so hard, to the point that I couldn't do it alone._

_I can't see it all but I believe_

_In something that comes before a deep, deep sadness_

_Wanting to see you but not being able to,_

_Ending like that is kind of sad_

_Because being able to finally_

_See you and the kindness_

_That I received from you which is still in my heart_

_And give it to anyone._

_That's the important thing that "Goodbye" brought to me._

_The flowers are blooming and a rainbow comes out, it's a change from trivial daily life._

_If you figure that out and get going, your smile will definitely return._

_I can't hear it at all but it is echoing_

_Your yelling voice from far, far away._

_Wanting to see you but not being able to,_

_I want to remember the sadness that I embraced._

_The courage to look forward is something that I learned from you_

_And it is still in my heart._

_I'll live to be stronger._

_That's the important thing that "Goodbye" brought to me._

_That's the wonderful thing that only "Goodbye" knew._

Haru: Like I've said before, this saga is officially over. But that doesn't mean that T.K, Kari and everyone's story from here on is also over. Like Jen-I thought of in the fic... "It is only the beginning" so is the story. A lot of questions are still needed to be answered, and of course all of it will be on the sequel of Hope of Darkness, The Story Continues: Dual Adventures... (Yeah I know it sounds stupid, but hey if you guys have any ideas worth sharing for the sequel...I would be more than happy to accept them.)

Kari: Haru's right, our adventures are just beginning! With this we ask you to press the review button and well...uh...review!

Haru: But before you do, I just want to thank the following for their undying, unyielding, unending, endless, perpetual, eternal, never-ending, everlasting, abiding, and enduring support on my fanfic and for sending their reviews of it. THANKS SO MUCH! And I still hope for your support on the sequel! 'till then!

THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING:

Miaow227

Lord Patamon

ArchSeraphimon

Review lord

Desperate Fan

Mimato-4eva

Ritzel

DJ

Sakura Moon

RogueSummersLover

Garrick A. Knight

Nick Johnson

Digi-Gerl

Tara

TakeruHikari

SailorNeo

Fred-George-Lee-Luver

Scarlett Lace

Monkeysme

SilverWarrior

DIGI-MANIAC

Hope of stars

Hazy

Dragon Star

Miko

Crike

Un étoile

Chloe-laroo

Jewel

Havoc9

Feyla

Aro

...and all the others who read my fanfic but didn't find time enough to review. Thank you so much because it is all thanks to you guys that I have finished this fic. Thanks!


	29. Special Chapter 3: CP Girls

A Digimon Fanfic by Haru Glory

A/N:

You guys might be wondering what's up with this special chapter, well, it's to celebrate my finishing the fanfic in a one year and a couple of months (or weeks), Anywayz, like I've said before on the previous chapters, I will be posting the pic and the info on the C.P girls next. So well here it is...

Oh, by the way, you can see the pic on the same site (my briefcase on yahoo) that I posted my C.P guys pics. If you forgot it, 

I've decided not to post the info and the info about the pics on separate chapters so well, here's the info about the C.P girls...ENJOY!

Name: Alice Gordon

Age: 18

Protects: Crest of Knowledge

Alice is a spunky young woman, who, like I've said before in the fic, hates surprises. She may not look like it, but she has a lot of stored knowledge inside that brain of hers. She may seem though and cold at times, but it was only to hide whatever weaknesses she's got.

Secret Info: Alice has a little crush on Joe

Name: Freeda Locrestte

Age: 17

Protects: Crest of Courage

Freeda was the first protector-turned-enemy that T.K and the gang faced on my fanfic. She's polite but don't get on the wrong side of her or she'll use her special ability to morph (that's right) into a very powerful creature depending on her mood. When she turned into the hideous looking monster on the fic, that was, as all of you know because of the power of darkness that was inside her. She's Misato's girl.

Name: Mary Riece Shikuja

Age: 16

Protects: Crest of Sincerity

Riece is as everyone knows, Jen's sister. She's the most powerful crest protector after Kenya and Tempest because of her uncontrollable power that could destroy a single city in one blow. Only her brother can control her endless power. Innocent, Sweet and kind-hearted as she is, she was still lured into the side of darkness. Don't get her mad though, or you'll be seeing the worst parts of your life in an unending dream...unless she wants to stop you seeing them herself, there is no way out.

Name: Reika Asagiri

Age: 17

Protects: Crest of Love

Reika is one of the few main C.Ps in my story. She is, as everyone knows, Kenya's girlfriend. She has a sweet and caring personality, and you can say that during their adventures on the Digital World, she was and still is the Sora of the group. Although she has these personalities, she could not help but blame herself for Tempest's decision to join forces with Chaos Lord (see fic for more details ). Apart from Kenya, she is the only crest protector who knows and feels that Tempest could still come back to their side.

A/N:

And that is the end of the C.P info. Like I've said before, watch out for the sequel 'cuz these gals and the guys are out to search for friends. Sorry again if the pics, messy, I really don't fancy drawing women, I can draw them only in SD form (Super Deformed). Anyways, feel free to still review about this and hope to see ya all on the sequel. Ja ne!


End file.
